The Hero & the Malig Knight
by Th3Hybr1d
Summary: The time after a war is supposed to be peaceful, an age of growth, balance and new friendship now that Anankos is no more. For Corrin, his life is anything but peaceful as he struggles with a hyperactive child and an overly-doting wife. 30 day OTP challenge. (all rights go to their respective owners.)
1. Day 1: Getting lost

**A/N: so, I haven't updated in a while. kinda struggling with writing inspiration. So I looked up any ideas for reawakening the "creative spark", and found the 30 day OTP challenge. The idea intrigued me, and before long I decided to try it out. So this is my attempt at Mizu's 30 day OTP, showcasing the married life of Corrin and Camilla. If any of you have any tips, I would greatly appreciate them.**

 **Thank you, and let's get on with the story!**

* * *

 **Getting lost**

"KANA!"

Despite the volume of my shout there was no response. The trees no longer looked welcoming or pleasant, each seeming to leer over us, hiding unseen threats in their shade. I exhaled, refusing to let my anger or worry get to me.

I turned to the hurried footsteps, meeting violet eyes as my wife grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Did you find her? Please tell me you did!"

"I was about to ask you the same."

While out on a family trip our daughter had wandered off with Kaden's daughter, saying something about looking for a giant rabbit. If she had gone alone then I would've hesitated in letting her venture into the woods, but she had a fellow shapeshifter so I was pacified at the moment. The young pair had gleefully darted into the trees sometime after lunch.

Dusk was currently upon us, the sun painting the sky in hues of orange and gold. It would've been a pleasant sight to behold if we didn't have a missing daughter. Camilla wrapped herself around me, burying my face in downpours of lilac hair. Her body trembled ever so slightly, prompting my wrap around her in response.

"What were we thinking?" she whispered. "She's barely ten, Corrin. _Ten…_ "

I didn't say anything. What could I say? What response would validate our negligence, spare us for letting our little girl wander into the forest? Opting to reassure her I pressed her forehead to my lips- a feat now easier because of my later growth spurt- and brushed the tear tracks from her cheeks with a thumb, determined crimson meeting worried violet orbs.

"We'll find her. I swear it on both the Dawn and Dusk Dragons we'll tear the forest tree by tree until we find her."

Despite the situation she gave a faint smile. She let her forehead rest against mine for a moment before we heard the flapping of wings. We turned to see a pair of flying animals descend from the sky, one a black wyvern with fierce red eyes and the other an elegant swan-like creature with a rider on its back. Both of us rushed forward, desperately hoping to get some good news from my Hoshidan sister.

"Did you find her?"

"Please say you know where she is."

Unfortunately Hinoka gave us a grim headshake, her sympathetic face making Camilla whimper. We turned to the ashy-scaled steed; he could only give a resigned snort, head drooping in defeat. Her hand sought out my own and gave it a needing squeeze, one I returned in earnest.

Whinnying made us look up to see a pair of horses emerge from the trees, each carrying two people. At my look both Hoshidan and Nohrian eyes softened and their heads bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry Corrin, but we can't find her."

Xander's report does nothing good for my wife, instead earning a sob and releasing me, falling to her knees. I knelt down beside her as she openly wept, deep broken sobs echoing through the woods around us. Tears threatened to leak from the corners of my eyes but I stubbornly held on, refused to believe the fact that Kana… Kana-

Bushes rustled a yard away and our heads shot up. I had to hastily wipe the edges of my eye to clear away signs of sadness. There was hope, a growing possibility that not all was lost. For out of the bush came-

A small girl with fox ears poking out from the tufts of scarlet hair, shaking the leaves off her tail. When she finished cleaning herself she seemed to finally notice us, bemusedly switching gazes between us before settling on Hinoka. "Hi, Mom!"

"Selkie?" the question came like a step to test a lake of thin ice, hesitant to break the news suddenly. "Where's Kana?"

The kitsune looked to her left, before promptly switching to her right. She looked back at her in innocent surprise. "That's weird; she was here a second ago."

…

By the Dragons, what had we done?

I was faintly aware that Hinoka was yelling at her daughter for being so ignorant but couldn't make the words out. Everything was colorless, each sound a numb ringing in my ears. The painted skies lost their hue, every flower appeared the same shade of ash. The verdant grass beneath us seemed to wither at the dawning realization. No more sharing laughter with my little cub, no more late night stories to tell. No more nuzzles, no more training to be a dragon…

...no more flying together. Whenever I took to the skies I would remember losing a precious gift. I lifted my head as I made the silent vow, from now on-

...wait a second. That's a peculiar looking cloud. Since when are birds silver and spiky tailed, resembling a bat… more than anything… or a certain kind of dragon?

My heart leapt in my chest as I nudged Camilla, nodding up to the familiar silhouette. Her eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth, not even trying to mask the gasp of shock and joy. I shot to my feet and helped my once grief-stricken wife stand up. We started shouting in hopes of getting her attention; my siblings joined in on the commotion. The dragon, noticing our attempts to signal it, abruptly switched direction mid flight and angled itself downward, speeding towards us. In my mind I was praying that this was her, that this wasn't some random dragon passing by.

The silver creature didn't bother trying to appear majestic, instead crashing into me, already reverting to a little girl as her arms flung around my neck.

"Papa!"

Hearing the anguished yet relieved cry finally made me choke up, fingers combing through her hair and peppering her head with kisses. My wife came to my sides seconds later, tears of relief cascading down as she held her face. Our family waited a few paces back, wisely deciding to let us have our moment. Even Hinoka stopped berating her daughter to give us a minute of respite.

"Papa," my daughter whispered, looking up at me with tear-filled eyes. Such a sight pulled at my heart, threatening more tears to shed down my face.

"It's okay Kana, we're here. I'm here."

The faintest of smiles. I couldn't imagine what she was thinking right now. Her parents had abandoned her once before for long stretches of time. We were adamant on not repeating the same mistake again.

"Please… don't leave me..."

There it was, just what I was thinking. I nuzzled her with my forehead, rejoicing the fact our daughter was reunited with us. And now that we had her-

"Never again, Kana."

We were never letting go.

* * *

 **A/N: after reading some dialogue with Kana my heart shattered. Poor thing, so young and innocent; she's so sweet! Who would ever leave her by herself at a young age? I know the Deeprealms operate differently but that's no excuse for leaving your kid alone in a war!**

 **...**

 **...anyway, let me know how I did. If you liked it, how about leaving a like in support? If you didn't let me know what I could do better. Next chapter: Pet names!**

 **Have a nice day!**


	2. Day 2: Pet names

**So, I know I can decide when I want to post, I was just on a creative streak and decided to treat y'all with a new chapter. Also, quick note: I'm deviating slightly from the OTP challenge. I'll still write when I want/can, the only change is that I'm going with my own themes/prompts each chapter. That's all.**

 **Also I honestly didn't expect this to be liked so quickly. Granted it's not very much people but I still appreciate you guys! Don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Anyway enough rambling. Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

 **Pet names**

He was so cute when he slept.

Wherever he was, on the couch, in bed, or in her lap- the latter was her favorite, though she wouldn't pass up an offer for spooning- he looked so _adorable_. She could spend hours running a hand through his silvery hair and his occasional reply was a happy "hmm" as he dozed, or a shift as he tried to get closer to Camilla. It never failed to please her, to bring a warm smile to her face or calm her troubles at the sight of him.

And yet, now was not a time of such peaceful thinking. Tonight, a certain worry (well, two worries, one more than the other) gnawed at her insides, working its way up to her furrowed brows. Her hands slowed their methodical pathways, until they came to a complete stop. A dazzling gold ring comfortably sat on her left ring finger, always a testament to the love she shared with him.

They had been together some two and a half years now. And they still didn't have an affectionate nickname for each other.

Felicia often called Xander "her Knight in shining armor", just like it was rumored Beruka called Leo his "Dark Knight"; Ryoma had coined Hana as his samurai, even Takumi nicknamed Oboro his lucky arrow despite them being together for less than a year.

The thoughts of such predicaments made her worry that Corrin wasn't taking this relationship as seriously as he should have but then again, neither was she. That was a valid argument Corrin could use against her, and arguments would lead to unhappiness and that would eventually lead to-

She let out an audible gulp at the thought. Though it might seem impossible at the moment it could quickly lead to...

Divorce.

He might've said it was irrational, that she was worrying over nothing. She wanted to believe that, she really did, but the idea refused to leave her alone. Why now, of all times?

Corrin sighed amidst his sleep and turned on his back, his head rolling onto her lap with his face nuzzling her stomach. She blushed at his unintentional action, but was in no way offended. Often it was she who was the romantic initiator, the one who got things going for the both of them. She didn't mind taking the lead, but whenever Corrin decided to do it?

It drove her nuts for him. Her affection skyrocketed, soaring among the higher clouds of Heaven. He was the missing half in her life, the part that made up for her abused childhood. If he wasn't asleep right now he'd be in the middle of a heated-

"Camilla?"

She yelped at his sudden voice, one of his hands reaching up to caress her face. She couldn't see his face but she imagined that he appeared concerned. He shifted himself out of her lap, hand pulling away from her face- unfortunately disappointing her but they had plenty of time to make up- and repositioned himself against his pillow, staring up at his wife. Crimson eyes gleamed with worry, reminding her why this man was the rightful King of Valla- and her husband.

"Something wrong?"

She hesitated. Her hands fidgeted with themselves as she tried to find the right way to express her thoughts. Too subtle, and he wouldn't catch on; too blunt and he could disagree. So she had to be fair, but firm. Corrin's hands sought hers out and clasped them, gently rubbing her hands.

"I think we should have pet names."

The silver haired ruler froze and Camilla cursed herself. She wanted subtlety, not a straight out demand! Curse her straightforwardness-

"All right, what do you want to call me?"

She stopped her inner chiding, staring at her husband's face, which reflected only sincerity with a calm smile.

"You… you don't have a problem with it?" He shrugged.

"Not at all. I think it's endearing, almost really adorable. I kinda wondered why we didn't do it ourselves."

Her heart, large enough already for him, seemed to enlarge several times more at hearing him, so honest and earnest. She stifled a delighted sniff, wiping her eye with the back of her hand. Corrin frowned at her. "Is there something else that you need to- mph!"

He was abruptly seized by his neck and lifted up unceremoniously, lips smashing against hers as she crushed his lithe body to her own, with his arms flailing round wildly before he regained his senses and returned the gesture. Camilla let out a moan as he sat in her lap, hands roaming her back and exploring every inch of open smooth skin. An eon of heavenly bliss seemed to pass by before they broke apart, hating to do so but needing to breathe. Her tongue flicked out across her lips, savoring her husband's lips as much as she could, hungrily staring into his eyes.

"Well… someone's happy." Camilla giggled and hugged him, nuzzling into his neck and lazily tracing circles on his back.

"So, have any ideas for me, _Kamira_?"

The way he said her name made her draw her head back, eyes narrowing at him, inwardly ecstatic to see him meet her gaze with the same intensity. She had successfully told him the harder news tonight; there was no harm in delaying the other part day later.

"Certainly, _Kamui_."

* * *

 **A/N: Decided to go with their Japanese names, though I prefer "Camilla" a bit more than "Kamira", but Kamui is a pretty cool name. I spent a little while wondering how I could incorporate pet names into a chapter but I think it worked out okay. As I said before, I decided to go with my own OTP challenge, next up is: recovering from injuries.**

 **Again, thank you to those who left their support and** **SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness for their kind words- go check their work out. If you liked it, how about leaving a like? If you didn't, how about telling me what went wrong? Leave a like and review; both are appreciated.**

 **Have a good one!**


	3. Day 3: Recovering from Injury

**A/N: here's Day 3 everyone! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Also this chapter is one reason why this has a T rating. I won't swear in my writing or real life, but I'll make up for it in passionate moments/make-out scenes. I hope you respect my choices and won't leave because I don't like bad language (It's not that I have problems if other people use them; I just don't like saying them myself).**

* * *

 **Recovering from Injuries**

"Camilla, it was just an accident-"

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!"

My words seemed to go unnoticed by my wife as she continued wrapping my upper torso in bandages. Ugly patches of red peeked over the edges, testaments of a training session gone wrong.

While Camilla was out spending time with our daughter I decided to try training against magic attacks. Luckily Leo wasn't too busy when I stopped by his quarters- though he wasn't pleased that I interrupted his time with Beruka. The assassin glared daggers at me when I asked to borrow her husband. Leo wasn't any less pleased, not until I told him I needed help in magical resistance; he still wasn't too happy but agreed to train me in raising elemental defense.

We made our way to an empty field in the castle grounds after stocking up with tomes and elemental swords.

"We're going to start off small for now. I know that you've faced mages and dark knights before but it would be wise for you to start building your body's tolerance."

From there he pulled out a scarlet tome just as I drew my blade. Doing so made him shake his head.

"No weapons, Corrin."

"But-"

"This is about raising your natural tolerance to magic, not parrying or dodging magical attacks. Lower your sword."

I reluctantly complied. I felt more comfortable with a weapon in my hand against any opponent. Going in blindly without any kind of way to defend myself made me worry. So I trusted his words-

Until he thrusted his arm out and sent a jet of flames at me. I instinctively raised my arms and shut my eyes, fearing the worst.

The fire washed over me, and I could envision those waves of agony about to sear my flesh, roasting me alive-

…

Nothing happened.

It ended up feeling like an uncomfortably warm gust of wind. It was fire, though, I told myself. It's supposed to hurt.

Unless it was just a prank? I felt fine. I'm pretty sure I was still standing, probably looking like an idiot. I peeked an eye open, arms still held in front of me. My Nohrian sibling closed the book with a scoff. I wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or offended.

"Were you expecting to get hurt now?" he asked. I could only shrug, unable to comprehend what happened. "This is just a beginner's tome. Anyone foolish to _not_ come across magical attacks would fall within 3 uses of the spell. You've been through far worse spells, so it just leaves us to find out how high your current tolerance is."

And from there he proceeded to test a variety of spells on me, ranging from electrocution to using solid wind to force me off my feet. It was mildly off putting at the start but eventually I found a pattern to follow: know what's coming, brace for impact, get on your feet.

"Well well. Seems like you've gotten used to bracing yourself against my current magic. Think it's time to raise the bar?"

He stowed the books in his cloak before I could answer, old ratty books swapped out for scrolls not brand new but not exactly stowed away in an attic for generations. The jet of fire that shot forward looked significantly brighter, more intimidating. Like before I steeled my nerves, bracing myself for the oncoming attack. Unlike the previous attacks though I could feel the flames singe me, as if I was standing next to a bonfire. Despite this I still stood my ground, heels digging into the dirt with teeth clenched.

The fire faded, revealing a sibling looking like he had expected the results beforehand.

"Not bad. Your resistance is above average."

That was Leo's way of saying "Good job, you're still alive." I grinned nonetheless.

"Let's see how you handle magic of a higher caliber then!"

Before I could voice my objections he drew a brand new tome out of his cloak and clicked his fingers. Rather than flying from his fingertips, balls of inferno descended from the air, circling around me like a pack of wolves. They drew closer, growing in intensity and speed; I had enough time to think _Oh, sh-_

The last thing I remembered was a flash of red.

* * *

"Completely idiotic and reckless; what were you doing?!"

An angry voice I respected and feared all the same, filled with desperation. I looked back at my wife as I finished remembering the event that got me here.

Leo, training for magical attack resistance, Ragnarok…

It was a miracle I was still alive.

A pair of seats served as my other bedside companions with some clothing over each. One resembled a cape similar to mine except for the scorched edges and soot marring the frame. I could've sworn that the other chair had my armor, minus the damage resembling cannonfire.

I'm lucky Forrest is such a talented clothier; otherwise I'd have to get some new clothes.

I groaned as I kept myself steady. There was nothing more I wanted than to lay back against the plush pillows and relax, letting my body ease into the heavenly fabric against my skin. Unfortunately Camilla had to keep me upright in order to wrap the bandages around me. The lavender haired beauty kept wrapping me up.

"I can't believe that he used Ragnarok. _What was he thinking?_ "

"You and me both, Camilla-"

"How could you let him do that?"

I frowned up at her. Yes, Leo may have acted irrationally and skipped training me but that wasn't his fault entirely. I wasn't sure why she was blaming him for-

Okay, now the wrapping's starting to get uncomfortable. I flinched as she yanked the edge of the fabric, tightening the already constricting dressings.

"Why did you spend the day with Elise when you could rather protect him and prevent _this_?"

I started to speak, then stopped. I thought she was talking about me, scolding me for not being careful enough. Normally I'd remind her that I was an adult and it wasn't her responsibility to care for my every need. Now it still sounded like she was scolding someone but it wasn't me.

"What were you doing, Camilla? Corrin's going to spend less time with you for neglecting him, letting get hurt under your watch-"

Where was this coming from? I frowned as she continued her worried speech, still wrapping the bandages around me. Who knows where this would go f I didn't stop this.

"-supposed to look out for him and he ends up hurt! On home territory. He won't love you, he's going to want to divorce you and leave with Kana-"

Okay, now _that_ was enough. I rose to my feet, ignoring the protesting my burns were sending me and grabbed her hand, interrupting her as I kissed the back of her hand.

"Stop it."

She hesitated at my words, turning her head away. I moved her hand to my lips, softly kissing each finger. I repeated myself until my eyes rested on the golden band resting on her ring finger.

It looked just as dazzling and elegant as the day she put it on. A band representing peace and everlasting commitment, combined with bliss. Polished and eye-catching, despite our wedding day being over three years ago.

Three years already…

My eyes flicked upwards, searching for Camilla's but couldn't see anything behind her hair. I used my free hand to nudge her hair aside, my palm meeting her cheek and gently guide her face to meet mine.

"It was an accident, okay?" I accentuated the phrase with a kiss to each finger. "It. Was. Just. An. Accident."

She stammered, likely trying to find a reason for me to be mad at Leo. Or her. Maybe both. Either way I smirked, sending her a cheeky wink while rubbing my thumb over her fingers. Her skin was smooth, her face looked smooth… everything about her was smooth.

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

I just shrugged. I should've seen the question coming.

"If you were still my older Nohrian sibling I'd probably- no, most likely- get frustrated with you. Now though," my thumb brushed against her wedding ring, "you're my wife. I know to expect this behavior from you, bolstered with love you share for me and our family. You care for me and are just looking out for me. What might be annoying to others is just one of your most endearing qualities to me.

"That being said, I am going to say this: we are adults now. I appreciate you being here for me since this could've actually turned serious but I don't need you at my side for every scrape or bruise I get."

"But I'm supposed to care for you; that's what I'm supposed to do as your wife! If I can't care for you then what am I going to do? I can't stand the thought of you or the baby getting hurt!"

"Well, you know that looking out for us isn't your only duty as wife. You have many immeasurable tasks but keeping us out of harm's way isn't going to be totally possible."

Camilla bit her lip and turned away, tugging her hand out of my grasp. I frowned. This must've been something worrying her for a while now. I needed to fix this.

"How about a compromise?" I said, putting my hand on her shoulder and calmly turning her around. Her eyes, normally serene and attractive, now looked distraught, panicked. I smiled calmly despite myself. "You can take care of Kana whenever she gets hurt- unless she needs serious attention, and we'll need Elise or Sakura- and care for every injury I get, regardless of seriousness. Okay?"

She didn't face me, though I thought I heard her whisper something. I sighed but felt no anger against her.

"Is there something I need to change to satisfy both our-"

"I wasn't talking about Kana."

"...what?"

"When I talked about 'you or the baby.' I didn't mean Kana."

Not Kana? Then who was she-

The realization went off as fast as it takes to blow out a candle. I inhaled sharply, hand falling limply. My burns were almost completely forgotten, dwarfed by the shocking news. As if sensing my sudden awareness my wife moved her hand to her other arm, perhaps afraid of my reaction.

"...how long?" I finally asked.

"It started three weeks ago. At first it was just dizzy spells, bad dreams. I didn't think anything about it, waved it off as a passing illness." Her voice sounded distant, cold and void of emotion, like whenever she spoke in court (or was addressing Laslow's attempts to court her).

"Then the bouts of nausea started. I took some medicine, but they persisted. I started to visit the medical wing lately."

 _That's_ where she was going. I often woke to an empty bed, missing the cuddling of a certain someone. That would also explain her erratic behaviors as of late; sudden impulses to smother me in affection or random sleeping patterns.

"I finally turned to Elise for help, hoping that she could help with whatever was ailing me. Then she came back with the news: I wasn't ill, I was with child. At the time I was ecstatic and at the same time, so terrified. What would I tell you? What about Kana?"

I waited silently while she continued, expressing her worries to me, pouring her heart out to the one she deemed trustworthy enough. When she finished she turned to me, tears threatening to escape the corners of her eyes.

"I asked if there was any sort of spells or medicine that might abort the pregnancy. She said there is, but that I should get your agreement before going through with it. And so I have to ask: what do you want?"

What do I want? Now that was a very important question indeed. I made my decision up before she asked the question.

"Please say something-"

I abruptly silenced her by intercepting her mouth with mine and I felt her body stiffen. She didn't pull away immediately, which I took as a good sign, especially when her eyes closed in welcoming acceptance. I snaked my tongue along her bottom lip, silently begging for entry. She complied with a blissful moan, opening her mouth and greeting me with her own. My arms found their way around her neck just as hers snaked round my waist, pulling us ever closer.

The need to breathe came, unfortunately requiring us to separate. Our mouths drew apart no more than several inches, ready for when we both were able to reunite. I said her name with what little breath I had, rough with emotion. When we regained our breaths we came together again, hands roaming through the other's hair as I guided us to the nearest walls. My wife found herself pressed against the wall, letting out another satisfying moan.

When the time came for us to detach ourselves I prolonged the moment just a second more, eager to satisfy my wife. I looked at her eyes. Any trace of worry before was gone, overtaken with passion, burning for more than this. Though it dissatisfied me I repressed the urge to continue this, not right now.

"I must say I am somewhat disappointed you kept this from me for this long. I thought we were a couple; that meant no more secrets between us."

She wilted, letting out a baleful whimper.

"But," my hand and eyes traveled to her stomach, palm pressing against the thin fabric that separated my skin from hers, which would presently bloom with life, "hearing the news of you expecting once more… simply sends me soaring through the sky. My dismay means nothing compared to the news of a second child on the way, love. As for Kana… well, I might've heard her tell Forrest that she always wanted a sibling." I looked back at her, pleased to see her looking back with an assured smile, one hand resting under my chin. "You have no idea how happy I feel."

"I might have an idea," she said, a sly smirk present. My face turned serious for a moment.

"In all seriousness Camilla, I don't want you to be afraid of coming to me with something you think might offend me. I will never get mad at you for bringing worries to me, okay?"

She nodded and I let out a breath, mixed with relief, bliss, and a little something else. I kissed her neck, letting my tongue flick out against her skin and tease her.

"Now that you know, I'm a little over a month now," she murmured, her tone laced with suggestiveness that I knew heralded one thing. "Perhaps we could take this to our room and make a... 'repeat performance?' "

I chuckled; "Why wait?"

My mouth met hers as she let out a delighted hum, tongues seeking each other out-

"Elise, come on!"

"Nope! You need to get in there and I don't want you leaving until you- whoop!"

Our heads shot over to see Elise holding Leo by the ear, eyes widened at the sight of us. Leo looked equally as embarrassed at the sight of their sister pinned by her husband against a wall.

"We didn't mean to intrude," she started to panic, "I just learned that Leo didn't _apologize_ properly," she tugged his ear forcefully, earning a pained yelp from him, "so I thought to bring him with me to see how you're doing."

"I'm great; fantastic even!"

"What?" Leo looked perplexed. "You were attacked at point blank range by a powerful fire spell and ended up with moderate burns; you were fortunate that you don't have third-degree burns!"

"Devil's luck, Leo. Besides," I glanced at Camilla, eyes narrowing with delight, "we're having another baby!"

Leo's eyes widened at my announcement. Elise looked torn between delight and… was that irritation? Why would she-

"You mean you only just told him?!"

* * *

 **A/N: if you'll remember from last chapter Camilla said she had two worries on her mind. Here's the second one! I figured that Kana wouldn't want to be a single child forever; she grew up away from her family for pete's sake! So I had the idea to give her a sibling, one that won't be isolated or will grow up in a time of conflict. I was actually happy writing this one.**

 **Might set up a poll to see what you think: should Kana get a little sister or brother? I'm leaning to brother but I'm ultimately leaving the decision to you.**

 **Again, thank you those who gave their support, left a like and/or review. If you're new and liked this how about leaving a like and a follow? If you didn't, tell me what I did wrong. next up is: Date Night.**

 **Hope you have a good day!**


	4. Day 4: Date night

**A/N: all right I'll admit I was slacking a little this time, I'm sorry. I know this is a 30 day challenge and I'm supposed to update frequently but with a new semester of college and other outside forces, I'll try to balance my life. Also had my birthday yesterday; yay me!**

 **Anyway I hope you like it. I really liked the outcome of this.**

 **Date night**

* * *

"Come on, Papa! I wanna see what you're wearing for tonight."

"Just a minute Kana; I'm still deciding."

That was a lie and I'm pretty sure my daughter knew it. I was just trying to find an excuse to calm my nerves. It didn't matter how many times I went out with Camilla; the tension was still nerve-wracking. Not as terrifying as the first date or asking for her hand in marriage, but still somewhat scary. So many outfits to choose from, so little time.

My entire wardrobe stared at me, faces void of emotion as they waited my decision. They appeared to be soldiers awaiting orders, ready to be sent to combat on my mark. Though the current battle I was preparing for was one I would take over any kind of mortal combat.

I glanced between pairs of mannequins as I paced back and forth, debating which one I should wear for this evening. I let my hand rest on the shoulder of a pearly pink ensemble, rimmed in scarlet and decorated with cherry blossoms.

 _Too Hoshidan._

I moved past it, clicking my tongue in dismay before another suit caught my eye; I pulled it out from the seemingly endless crowd, examining it with a critical eye. Like the former, this suit was pale but dyed a very light blue, the sleeves decorated with the symbols of our kingdom. I contemplated on whether or not this was the suit.

I ultimately decided against it as I replaced the suit. This was a date night, a night of relaxation and letting steam off. A time to forget our troubles and live in a world that only we inhabited. I didn't want to wear something that would remind Camilla of work; I had no intention on stressing her out.

That and the fact she was five months with child.

Despite every downside of it my wife was taking her second pregnancy in stride, doing as the doctors ordered with a smile on her face. She had gone through this before so she knew what to expect this time around. The only difference between her first and second experiences was her behavior. Her first time made her moody at random periods, clouds of anxiety and depression overshadowing her and lasting from days to weeks - stemming from worries about her figure, my waning love or any trivial problem. Now though, with my reassurances of continual love and loyalty and her divine beauty, paired with Kana's eagerness and the support of two families, she was much more open with me. There wasn't a fear she kept welled down, any uncertainty she felt was brought up with me in private; I would listen patiently, never interrupting until she finished, until the tears ran dry and the sobs finished. Because that's my role as loving husband: help my wife in her times of need, not simply give advice and wait in the sidelines. I held her in my arms, whispering loving vows while stroking her hair. Our love was so strong for each other it would be stifling to the observing eye. Seriously if I wasn't this committed I might be a little-

Ah!

My fingers brushed against a uniform reminiscent of my old armor: silver tunic with a jet blue jacket, complete with a matching tie. The only thing that seemed to contradict the collection (besides the tie; I was more of a bowtie person) was the open-toed sandals. I hated shoes with a surprising passion but the royal tailors wouldn't listen to my complaints. What I hoped would be a short negotiation turned into a nearly hour long debate that favored neither side. It only ended when Camilla, bless her heart, happened to come across us and, upon hearing my plight, threatened to lop off the tailors' heads. Being the merciful ruler I was I promised spare them if they agreed to my one condition that not all of my shoes were closed-toe. I was satisfied with my several pairs of sandals they sent two weeks later. It was surprising how quickly they agreed with me when the tip of an axe was pressed to their-

"PAAAAAPA!" my daughter's impatient voice brought me out of my reverie and prompted me to start shedding my normal wear for this. "Aunt Felicia and Uncle Xander are here!"

"Be right there!" I hastened myself, throwing my robes off and replacing them with my choice of clothes. I peered into a nearby mirror and checked myself over; facial hair was nonexistent, teeth were white as pearls, my breath?

I exhaled against my palm and sniffed, then quickly recoiled. Talk about Dragon's breath; no wonder my dragon attacks were so potent.

I'd have to fix this. Hope the castle has good medicine for dental hygiene.

"...wonderful evening so far, dear."

"Mmm."

My wife took little notice of my distracted response as we strolled through the palace gardens, arms linked and steps practically synchronized. The moon was out and full, fireflies adding to the pleasant atmosphere of the fall evening. The night was young and beautiful, adding to the mystical plants of the Vallite kingdom.

Yet all paled in comparison to my wife, who seemed to radiate a divine aura that rivalled the sun and moon. I glanced over and allowed a content smile to surface despite my troubled thoughts.

She had chosen a purple kimono, decorated with water lillies and made of material that glistened in the moonlight. The sash around her midsection wasn't as tight when she had previously worn to allow her stomach to peek through, not noticeable to the observer from afar but enough to mildly concern her. She was beautiful, a goddess among us that had chosen me as her companion.

 _If she comes to me with word that you have proved unfaithful I will have your head. No kingdom on earth will shelter you from my wrath._

I flinched at the thought, strongly enough for Camilla to turn at me with a concerned look on her features.

"Something wrong dear?"

I sighed and turned away, debating whether or not to bother her. It wasn't her problem, it was something I could handle on myself-

A soft hand met my cheek, pushing my gaze up to meet her soft gaze, lips curved into a placating smile. My heart pounder harder than normal as she pulled me into her embrace, cuddling me against her chest.

"It's okay to tell me Corrin. We're a family now, and families don't keep secrets. Time and time again I've told you what was bothering me. I think it might be good for you to say what's on your mind."

I kept quiet as her hand combed through my hair, feeling my body relax in her embrace. It shouldn't have affected me this much and yet… the way Xander spoke, the steel glint in his eyes as he made that threat… it haunted me to this day.

"It… it was the day of our engagement," I hoarsely said, remembering clear as day. "Xander pulled me aside during the party, congratulated me on asking for your hand-"

"More like _I_ asked for yours." I smiled at her fond correction, smiling at how she proposed the idea of marriage to me before I asked her the question.

As I told her of my ordeal she slowed her strokes, working her nails into my scalp. Feeling her nails against my head did wonders for me; my speech slowed, almost becoming a purr. When I finally finished it felt like a weight had been lifted off, a sensation that I would never tire of-

"Corrin."

My eyes flew open, surprised by the hands lifting my chin up, face to face with a face that could calm or terrify me at any moment. Her eyes were narrowed, stern but compassionate.

"Do you love me?" Before I asked what she meant she repeated herself; " _Do you love me?_ "

"Y-yes."

"Good." She brought her lips towards mine before I could reply. After seconds of confusion and pleasure she broke apart.

"What about now?"

"Yes. I do" My reply came with more confidence, more vigor than before. The concerns I previously felt began to wane. Camilla let out a small grunt; before I asked about the matter she grabbed my hand, placing it against her belly.

"And this?"

I felt nothing but the fabric of her kimono. And then… a soft, minute tap against my palm that made my heart dance. A kick from her child.

Our child.

"More than ever." I scarcely responded, my voice a hoarse whisper. She wrapped her arms lightly around me, letting me bury my face in her lilac locks.

"Don't you see? Your love for me as husband is stronger than Xander's as my brother. He has nothing to worry about. You'll never leave me."

She said it as if a given fact. I wasn't about to argue against it. My fingers curled round her hair, cherishing them as if they were strands of glass. I inhaled, letting the scent of jasmine soothe me, washing through my body and purging it of any fear.

"I love you."

"And I love you, Corrin."

* * *

 **A/N: what started out as something intended to be funny turned out somewhat somber. I know Camilla was expressing worries lately so I decided Corrin should reveal a secret that long haunted him. Next up: Kissing. (Eagerly looking forward to this.)**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing this, and those of you who took the poll; if you like what you're reading how about that like? Maybe a review? If you didn't you can tell me what I did wrong.**

 **As it is 9:40 p.m. where I am: have a good night!**


	5. Day 5: Kissing

**A/N: Apologies for the delay; I was busy with college, family stuff, you know; life in general. Also, just know that I'm a perfectionist and will try anything to find the solution to a perfect chapter. This last few days though, I found that there is none. No chapter is perfect; nobody writes fantastically on the first try. With help from some notable authors- The Warrior of Twilight,** **SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness, to name a few - I've come to terms with myself. So I hope to be more frequent with future updates and wish a good day to all of you.**

 **Also as of right now The Hero & the Malig Knight has reached 2,500 reads. This might seem small compared to lots of other works but for me it's a personal feat; thank you all for your tips and support!**

 **Here's day 5 of my 30 day OTP challenge.**

* * *

 **Day 5: Kissing**

"-and with one final blow Anankos was destroyed, freeing Valla from his evil clutches, and all the kingdoms of the world were saved. Hoshido and Nohr were united in peace and happiness, soon forging new relationships with our kingdom."

My daughter leaned forward eagerly, waiting to hear the rest of the story. The tale had been told by my lips countless times; I could almost relive the memory in detail. The Vallite children and family enjoyed my recounting of the defeat of their overlord, it made me smile to watch their eyes brighten. But when I told Kana? Nothing could compare to her look as she heard her father vanquish an evil god. She hadn't been there at the time, staying home with Forrest and Flora to keep her company.

What kind of parent would send their child into combat against a god?

"What about Uncle Ryoma and Uncle Xander? Don't they still hate each other?" I smiled at her question and the reasoning behind it; Hoshido and Nohr were lifelong enemies. Why would one war make up for lifetimes of egregious errors?

"They learned to let go of the past," I tousled her lilac hair, earning a laugh as she tried to push my hand away. "Though I think they "use sparring as an excuse to get some of their buried hatred out. Whenever I ask them they say it's to find who's the better swordsman." I knew better; I grew up with one of them nearly my whole life, listening to him rant against the "thieving Hoshidans."

"In the end they managed to get along - with my help, obviously." She giggled at my statement. "Your aunts and uncles had proper weddings in their respective kingdoms, I'm sure you remember? Nearly all of both kingdoms attended each one. Xander and Felicia became rulers of Nohr, Ryoma was crowned Hoshido's king with Aunt Hana-"

"-and you and Mama became king and queen of Valla! The greatest kingdom of them all!"

Hearing her enthusiasm brought a smile to my lips, fondly regarding my daughter's bright smile.

How could I get mad? She was a little angel among us, so young, precious. Full of life. It was impossible to be down with her around; it was no wonder she was a popular morale booster in the war.

"Yes. Your mother and I officially became husband and wife in front of the three kingdoms-"

"And I was the flower girl!"

"The _best_ flower girl of every wedding in recorded history." I abruptly finished the story by lifting her into the air, prompting her to squeal and dissolve into laughs as I spun her around, laughing with her.

"And the rest is history: the war's over, your aunts and uncles started their lives with their families and you-" I rested my forehead against hers, "are about to become a big sister."

Two more weeks. Just two more weeks, and our family would welcome a new addition. Her already massive smile grew even more, arms wrapping around my neck. I sighed in content, perfectly able to stay in this pose indefinitely.

Unfortunately pressing matters called for me.

"Okay, little Miss," I pulled away and set her on the bed, pulling the covers back to tuck her in, "think it's time for bed."

I expected her to pout, bottom lip quivering as she begged for one more story or puppy dog eyes staring up at me or some combination of the two. What I didn't expect was a yawn- gosh her yawn was adorable- and resigned nod, making me wonder if someone had replaced my daughter with theirs. "Sakura and Elise are coming over tomorrow, right? With Uncle Leo?"

...well that slipped my mind. Then again, my mind was a mess these days, preparing for the birth of our second child, managing the affairs of the kingdom and other miscellaneous matters. Well done Kana for remembering something.

"Yep." Not missing the hopeful tone I added, "and I'm pretty sure Leo's coming as well, probably bringing his wife and son."

Kana hastily wiggled into the covers, helping me pull the last blanket over her. "Okay I'll go to sleep now. 'Night, Papa!"

I smiled goodnaturedly at her sudden desire to sleep. Seems she really looked forward to a certain someone visiting tomorrow. I kissed her forehead rather than try teasing her about it. "Sweet dreams daughter. Love you."

"Love you too!"

I blew the candle on her bedside table out and stood, appreciating how quickly she closed her eyes and curled beneath the blankets. Silently I walked out, looking back once more as I closed the door behind me. Only when I was making my way back did I dare to sigh.

What had I done to deserve such a family? A wife who loves and cherishes every moment she can spend with her loved ones, a daughter who idolized me, and a second child on the way… life was perfect. Utterly, blissfully perfect.

My walk back to my bedroom was silent, my face locked in an idiotic grin but I didn't care. I was on cloud nine- no, cloud _ten,_ and nothing could pull me-

Oh?

My steady pace came to a halt, stopping as I heard a voice drift from our bedroom. A melodic humming of a tune I hadn't heard of, carrying into the halls and reaching my ears. My already wide smile threatened to split my face in two as I stealthily approached, treading lightly despite the fact I wore no shoes and could already sneak around with ease. Peering through the doorway I spied the familiar figure of my wife laying in bed; she hadn't noticed my arrival, too preoccupied with her unspoken yet still enchanting song.

Moving to lean my shoulder against the doorway I remained quiet, listening to Camilla as she continued humming. Her gaze was fixated on her swollen stomach, fingers lightly stroking across the skin. The sight made my heart warm, knowing full well that my wife would make an excellent mother to our new child.

"Have you been taking lessons from Azura? Never knew you could sing." Camilla glanced up at me, smiling at my remark.

"It's not really singing, darling. There's a distinct difference between singing and just humming."

I shrugged. "As far as I'm concerned they're the same. Singing is humming with the mouth open to form words while the other just makes the same sound in different tones. Then again, your voice is music to my ears."

Just like her soft chuckling right now. She beckoned with two fingers; not wanting to delay I obliged, hurrying over and sliding under the covers. We embraced, her current condition doing little to deter her; our lips met joyfully after a long day, not with the same intensity as our first year of marriage but still strong, strengthened by our love for the other.

After several seconds of chaste kissing she pulled away with a small gasp, my disappointment quickly taken by concern; "Something the matter?"

She shook her head with a grin, grabbing my hand and pulling it to her belly. Not even a second later I felt a strong kick against my palm.

"Someone's eager to meet you."

Her words mixed with the feeling of the baby kicking sent my heart soaring, and I turned my head to kiss her once more. She reciprocated wholeheartedly, murmuring against my lips in elation even as I broke away, shifting myself to kiss the top of her stomach before resting my ear against her. I could imagine my wife's amused smile at my childlike wonder, fingers resting in my hair.

"Only two more weeks, Corrin. Two more weeks..."

"I can't wait."

* * *

 **A/N: Some parents eagerly awaiting to meet their baby, what more could you ask for? Also, I like to write l long chapters and make things more interesting for readers, but this is the 30 day OTP challenge. It just means I can make it how long or short I want it to be. Hope you enjoyed this, next up is hand holding. And the waiting is finally over, for next chapter features a very special guest...**

 **Thank you for your support! Like what you're reading? How about a like and/or follow? Don't like it, how about a review to tell me what could be better?**

 **Have a good day!**


	6. Day 6: Hand holding

**A/N: finish the chapter for an explanation at the bottom. Or just skip the chapter and read the bottom for an explanation.**

* * *

 **Hand holding**

I awoke with a start, eyes adjusting to the pitch blackness of the night. My initial panic at not being in my bed was quickly soothed upon realizing I was at the infirmary - in a specific ward, precisely. The weight against my shoulder prompted me to turn my head, lips curling into a smile as my heart melted at the sight of my amethyst haired wife leaning against me.

My wife lay back against several pillows, her hair splayed around her and plastered with sweat. Her exhausted yet peaceful expression was still breathtaking, her forehead shining in sweat not as testaments to labor, but medallions earned from the fiercest of wars. Anything that tried to affect her face negatively would fail; she would forever be gorgeous. She was a goddess among mortals, a true sleeping beauty in the shape of my loving wife.

Speaking of sleeping beauty…

The bundle in her arms squirmed and let out a soft cry. I reached with the intent to gently free the baby from Camilla's arms, but as I made to do so her hands tightened; she let out a tired, worried whisper, subconsciously refusing to relinquish the priceless gift she held.

Leaving one hand to continue loosening my wife's grip on the babe I let my other hand reach Camilla's cheek, softly grazing it as I shifted closer and planted a kiss to her forehead. An almost inaudible sigh escaped her lips; her hold on the infant loosened ever so slightly. I added another kiss to the bridge of her nose, followed by both cheeks, the tip of her nose, then lips, lingering slightly longer as I worked to free the whimpering baby.

Eventually I found success as her hands loosened altogether and let her- _our_ child, into my arms. I pulled away, grinning broadly at the sight of my wife's blissful expression, radiating beauty despite four torturous hours of labor, just after nine long months she spent personally to get us here.

Some would ask if it was worth it. So much work to bring a child into the world, even more work to raise them - more so especially since the Deeprealms weren't an available option anymore.

I stealthily rose from the bed and crept away, praying to the Gods that the floorboards didn't rouse my wife. After seconds passed by, which seemed to pass by so slowly I'm sure injured Faceless would outrun them, I took a tentative step into the area lit by the halfmoon and looked at my son. Buried amidst the blue blanket was a tiny face, no bigger than my hand. His pudgy fists, not constrained by the fabric prison he rested in, waved about while I gently rocked my son.

Heh… my son. Carmen, my little boy… I wasn't sure if I would ever tire of hearing that.

I shifted my arm from under the infant, carefully ensuring I had a secure hold on him. After doing so (several times), I took one of his hands in my fingers. His fingers were adorably miniscule; if he made a fist I could put two fingers around it. He opened his hand, soft warm fingers reaching for me. I smiled warmly as I let him grab a finger and pull it towards his mouth, content about his way holding my hand. He yawned - it was difficult for me to not audibly fawn over how adorable his yawn was - as he shifted, face turning into my chest for warmth.

Was it worth it? After nine months of anxiety, anticipation and sore feet, followed by hours of agony, only to be met with a lifetime of sleepless nights, fretting over education among other matters, and other side effects, was being a parent worth it?

As I held our baby, gazing at his serene, sleepy face, finger secured in his tiny yet firm grip…

Absolutely. I leaned down to kiss his forehead, meeting the soft layer of hair on his scalp. Moments like this made everything worthwhile.

"Corrin?"

The drowsy whisper made me glance up, attentive crimson meeting the exhausted indigo eyes of my love. I turned on the spot, careful to avoid the moonlight spill over Carmen's face. Upon seeing us she smiled and sat up straighter, patting the space next to her; "Come to me, darling."

I happily complied, sliding into the bed while keeping my arm under Carmen as he held my finger. She inched closer and rested her head against my shoulder, eyes fixed on the bundle I was carrying.

"He's beautiful."

"Takes after his mother, most likely."

She playfully flicked my forehead, turning her head to press her cheek against mine.

"Don't sell yourself short, Corrin." Despite the exhaustion I could pick out the sternness behind her whisper. "You think I married you solely because of your personality?"

"Well… a lot of people would say I'm known for my compassion and behavior rather than my looks so I'm inclined-"

A finger to my lip, softly but effectively silencing me.  
"No, Corrin. When you first came to Krakenburg I saw a kind but handsome little boy, a boy who loved his siblings and the staff despite him being from a different family. I heard the maids' gossip behind closed doors, about how adorable and sweet you were. My sisterly love for you swelled to unknown heights.

"And then, you grew up," she drew herself away and murmured into my ear, a provocative murmur that normally would make a man's cheeks burn ten shades of crimson, "and my heart yearned for you. Because overlapping that sweet, selfless boy was a _man_ , a man who made faces turn when he entered the room, a man with a face capable of making girls swoon at the sight. You weren't just beautiful, Corrin… you were, and still are, _divine_."

And she whispered things into my ear that finally succeeded in making my face burn, all the way to my pointed ears. Help unexpectedly arrived in the form of baby Carmen; as if sensing my discomfort (minimal it was, overshadowed by the reassured bliss and satisfaction from Camilla) he let out a tiny wail.

"Aww, is someone feeling left out?" Camilla's attention switched to our infant son, her hands taking my spot beneath him and gently lifting him from my arms. She allowed him to squirm around in his new captor before settling down, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"He's so beautiful, Corrin."

I didn't find the heart to argue or agree. The sight before me was beautiful enough, a drowsing infant in the arms of a Goddess for his mother, her eyes beaming with pride and love. I found my wife's free hand and took it, silently requesting for its companion. She was all too happy to oblige, fingers interlocking with mine and sending waves of complete joy through me. The two of us sat and watched our newborn son doze off once more, soon followed by us, my head resting on Camilla's shoulder as her head leaned against me.

* * *

 **A/N: and here's baby Carmen! Got the name from mixing Camilla and Corrin; figured Carmen was one of those names that could be a boy's or a girl's. I was happy to finish this, even more so to review it and go over any errors. I thought I did well enough, what say you?**

 **Also sorry for the delay. Been really distracted lately and need to reorient my priorities. This story's still high on the list, mind you, I'm just doing other important things. So expect an update at least once a week, maybe every two weeks (though it's more likely to be weekly).**

 **Up next: flirting! And the next four chapters will be portrayed in an alternate universe, so the next chapters are the "Golden Chapters!" (get it? Because Au is the symbol for gold, and alternate universe's acronym is AU? Am I the only jokester here? Oh, okay…).**

 **Again, thank you to those who left their support and** **kind words - I really appreciate it. If you liked this story, how about leaving a like and/or follow? If you didn't, how about telling me what went wrong? Leave a like and review; both are appreciated.**

 **Have a good one!**


	7. Day 7: Flirting

**Flirting**

I watched the hands crawl by at an agonizing pace. My fingers drummed against the desk as I waited for the sound of release. The lesson I read minutes ago had flown out my ear as my eyes focused on the clock above my left.

 _Three… two… one!_

Sweet release! The bell rang as class ended, filling the air and mixing with the sounds of zippers unzipping and papers shuffling into bags. My textbook flew into my own bag, papers following at blinding speed without a second thought. In the next minute I was one of the many students flowing out of class and joining the colossal sea of high schoolers migrating through the halls.

Just one more year of high school. One more year and I'm _free_.

Vallite High wasn't a terrible school; I was rather fond of it. That being said, the dress code could so with a do-over, or be done away with altogether. Khakis were okay, but whoever thought silver polos were a good idea either wanted our money or wanted to see high schoolers suffer in the hotter parts of the year. Those things soaked up heat like a sponge in the ocean.

I envied anyone who wasn't required to wear a uniform for school.

I departed from the ocean of students as I arrived at my locker; after a moment's notice I unlocked the door.

I glanced at the crowd, scanning the endless shades of hair: brown, blonde, black - bright blue!

"Azura!"

My cousin turned at the sound of her name, eyes falling on me and returning my smile as she hurried over, textbooks clutched tightly against her chest. Her hair fell past her shoulders, which definitely should've violated school standards, but they turned a blind eye on her. Probably because she was on honor roll.

"Hey, Corrin. How was class?"

"Oh you know," I shrugged, "usual business. Two months till summer vacation, then one more year until this" I gestured around, "all ends."

"No kidding," she nodded sagely. Her voice sounded calm and controlled in contrast to my impatient and eager tone. "Then it's a summer job, senior year, graduation and getting into college-"

"Ever the pessimist, aren't you?"

She glared at my remark, though it was good-natured. "I prefer the term 'realist', thank you very much Mr. Happy-go-lucky."

"Bookworm."

"Airhead."

Our playful banter dissolved into lighthearted laughter seconds, and then small talk later on. True, our personalities often clashed when we were younger but we learned to get over it… mostly. Every now and then we'd argue simply for the sake of it or to have fun with each other, but we mostly did this at home. There had been too many incidents of people spreading the idea we were an item.

If she wasn't related to me… yeah, I could see why people would think that. But Azura, pretty as she is, is my _cousin_. As if that wasn't weird enough I -

The bell interrupted my line of thought, warning the students they had just over a minute to get to class. Azura readjusted the bag on her shoulder and bid me farewell. "I gotta head to dance and make sure Inigo isn't trying to befriend the other girls in my absence."

I frowned in puzzlement rather than anger as my blue-haired cousin left. "I thought his name was Laslow?"

Whether she heard me or not, she didn't reply. I sighed, choosing to leave the worry be and prepare for class. Turning back to my locker, I pulled out the textbooks I needed for Pre-Calculus-

Hmm?

A piece of paper fluttered to the ground as I finished gathering my books. I knelt down to retrieve it and read it after uncrumpling it and smoothing it against the locker's door.

 _Meet me outside the cafeteria doors, sexy._

 _-C_

I felt my ears burn red as I shoved the note into my pocket, taking a moment to recollect myself before heading to class. This wasn't the first time a note had been left for me; often it was a rose taped to my locker, a small poem complimenting my looks, or a number for me to call. I never replied to them, mostly because they were anonymous and left no names. This one, however, was the first of them all to have an initial. Whoever this secret admirer was had chosen to be bolder than the rest. Do I play along, or ignore them along with the others?

I shrugged, choosing to confront this person - whoever it was - during lunch. After PE and math. If I survived math, that is.

* * *

"Brother, you seem distracted."

"Hmm?"

I glanced up to Leo's suspicious expression, eyes flicking between me and my untouched slice of pizza. Ever the modern day Sherlock, my adoptive brother focused on me, stern hazel eyes seeing past the cheerfulness that I put up each day.

"How so? Was it the pizza that gave it away?"

"That, and the giant bruise under your eye."

I winced at the reminder. Dodgeball had not gone in my favor today. My mind was busy elsewhere.

"I thought that you excelled in physical education, Corrin," he paused as he took a bite of his sandwich, "especially playing the games."

"Well today it wasn't really good for me-"

"What's eating you away?"

I flinched at the accusatory tone. I seriously should've expected him to discover this sooner, even though the note was posted on my door hours ago. Before I could reply the seat next to me was taken suddenly, a boy with pale blond hair holding a tray of school food.

"Someone giving Corrin trouble?" Takumi asked, suddenly noticing my eye, "what happened there?"

"I was here first, _Hoshidan_ ," Leo's venomous words lashed out to my best friend, making him bristle in response and meet his gaze with steely eyes.

"That's my best friend you're talking to, _Nohrian._ "

"Just because you excel in athletics and physical combat does not make you superior to me, sophomore scum."

"Funny, I was about to say you've got books shoved up your-"

"Guys, guys," I held out my hand to my brother and buddy, praying that their conflict didn't turn into a messy confrontation before school got out. I didn't need to have my favorite families clashing over a petty rivalry. Their gazes softened, muscles lightening up as their hands relaxed. Both of them turned to look at me, nodding at my hopefully peaceful smile.

"Fine," Leo was the first to verbally concede. "You're lucky you ended up with the right… companion."

"I guess it was lucky he ended up with a decent family."

It wasn't a full on compliment, but at least it wasn't a total insult. Sighing in relief I quickly informed Takumi of my ordeal, Leo taking the time to eat his lunch. My friend listened on carefully, giving small nods when I needed to eat. After I finished he asked "What're you going to do?"

"Meet whoever this is."

"Are you sure?" I turned to Leo, his voice not changing but at least showing concern with a raised brow. "There are several hundred students with the surname beginning with 'C', even more have C as the first letter of their first name. They could take you completely by surprise or flat out gross you out. Are you willing to take this chance?"

"It's not like my life is at risk or anything," I said. "It's not like a war between two countries I need to rectify; it's just a note written by someone who's interested in me. If all goes to plan then it's gonna be okay."

"And if it's someone you have no interest in?"

I thought about that. Takumi had a point: what if it was someone I knew or didn't know, but someone I wasn't attracted to?

"I guess… I'll tell them I don't want to hurt their feelings and say I'm not interested right now."

My brother and friend nodded. Mustering the courage I finally stood, "Alright then. Wish me luck."

"Break a leg."

"You won't need it."

I glanced at Leo, prompting his eye roll. "You already have the Devil's luck at your side."

I snorted at his reply and waved as I walked towards the doors. I momentarily squinted at the sunlight which met my eyes as I exited into the spring afternoon-

"Hey Corrin~!"

I froze at the coy call. Oh, no... Please don't be her please don't be her _please_ don't be her-

My pleads went unanswered as I slowly turned round, trying to summon a smile while forcing back the bile in my throat. It wasn't that I hated… what was her name again? Charla? Caroletta? Regardless of her name it wasn't like I hated her, it was just I wanted to be around anyone else than her. The blond girl flashed a smile at me, hands placed behind her back as she leant forward, showing off the tightness of her blouse. I refrained from freezing in place.

"H-hey there," I stammered, prompting her too-girly giggle. She winked at me, causing me to feel as if all the butterflies in the world had migrated into my stomach to die. She came to my side, wrapping her arms around my own and hugging it too tightly. I had fallen into the snake's den.

"Where are you off to, mister?" she asked.

"Meeting someone."

"Who is it?"

"Uh, just someone from my family!"

I made to move away but her arms held me in place. I was liking this less and less by the minute.

"Well if it's the family how about I come along?" Her eyes flashed with something terrible should I follow through. "I bet they'd _love_ to meet me!"

"U-uh, on second thought I think I need to meet with Mr. Gunter-"

My words were cut off as she forced me against the wall, hands gripping my sides; her face no longer resembled the sweet innocent school girl, contorted with malicious glee. Such a sight made me weak in the knees - and that wasn't a good weak.

"Why so scared, handsome? Don't you think I'm pretty-looking?"

"W-yes, sure, but-"

"And what's wrong with a girl like me?"

Other than otherworldly strength and a dual personality?

"Listen, Charla-"

" _Charlotte_ ," her eyes narrowed, teeth exposed like some feral wolf. Another reason this girl belonged in an asylum.

"Charlotte, I do think you're pretty, and your note was nice and all, but I don't-"

"Note?" her face lost its pernicious glare, brows knit in confusion. "What note?"

"The note you left in my locker today?" I tried to keep my voice from being excited, a spark of hope prompting the corners of my lips to curve upwards. "The one where you told me to meet you outside?"

"I didn't leave a note for you-"

"I believe that was from _me._ "

The voice that interrupted her sounded serene and collected, yet beneath that facade I picked up the hidden, threatening tone. Her eyes widened as her grip on me released to turn round while I breathed out a sigh of relief. The cavalry had arrived in the form of my sister (again, not my real sister but I wasn't about to complain).

Camilla had her arms folded across her chest which, like Charlotte, fit tightly around her torso. Her skirt reached the height that was acceptable for school standards but still had boys gawking over her shoulder. Her amethyst hair fell over her shoulders and further enhanced her angelic features.

And if the murderous glares of her two colleagues wasn't intimidating enough to make you wet yourself, the look she was sending was enough to make a wolf whimper. Charlotte was no exception, eyes darting between my sister and her two partners, before she did the smart thing: turn tail and get the _freak_ outta there.

"That was anticlimactic."

The redhead switched her gaze at me, meeting my eyes with a glare - though it wasn't as strong as it was when fixed on Charlotte.

"What were you even doing, Corrin?! If we hadn't been here at the right time you would've been dead meat!" I shrugged.

"But you were, so it's okay now."

My response prompted her outraged sputter and Camilla's fond head shake. Such a sight made my knees weaker than with Charlotte - except this time it was a good weak.

"Must you always get yourself into trouble, dear brother?"

"Well, this only happened because of _your_ note. I just happened to be an innocent bystander, scarred for life by Charlotte."

She giggled, and her smile revived the once dead butterflies in my stomach. She waved a hand to her friends, "Would you two mind leaving us?"

"Wha-?!"

"She's capable of being by herself, Selena," came the mutter from the blue-haired teen beside her. "We're just her friends, not like we're her bodyguards or anything."

"Thanks Beruka."

"Quiet, you." I ignored the growl thrown my way. My focus was on the radiant savior before me.

"Beruka, be nicer to Corrin and Selena. Selena, please listen to Beruka and excuse yourselves."

"Yes, milady." I catch Selena's glare out of the corner of my eye and barely heard her mutter to her companion, "You only want to spend time with Leo!"

"Well, that was something."

She fixed her eyes on me, lips smiling in the way that made my heart run marathons. For a moment though my face became hesitant, despite the joyous occasion. Seeing my reluctance she asked, "Something wrong, dear?"

"Are you sure you want this?" I couldn't help but ask the question. "There are a ton of guys at school who look better than me or do better in school; I'm just an average student. And I grew up with you my whole life. People might assume we're siblings and if-"

I'm interrupted as she approaches me and, in one swift motion, pulls me into her embrace, lips meeting mine in rather unexpectedly. And once the shock wears off for me and my arms wrap around her to return the gesture, it's… really nice. I mean, I've been on dates before and had plenty of kisses with other girls but they weren't as memorable as this or as-

"CORRIN!"

We break apart and whip our heads around to see Mr. Gunter staring at us, his face an ugly shade of eggplant. The other students outside had either frozen in place in response to his bellow or fled the scene of crime. Behind him stood the sleazy vice principal that was Iago, grinning smugly at the sight of us wrapped around each other.

Busted. But you know what?

I can live with a week's worth of detention with my girlfriend.

* * *

 **A/N: Geez, a promise to update weekly and barely managing to pull through by the end of the week? Sorry all, just had a busy week prioritizing. Like I said before, school stuff and family will always come first, but I'll always have time to write, before you panic.**

 **Several issues while writing this: 1, I don't like school, middle/high school specifically. Rough years I'm sure plenty of people want to forget, awkward moments and uncomfortable memories. Even writing this brought up unwanted moments of my freshman year - they weren't pretty. 2, I do not ship Corrin and Charlotte. The idea came sorta spur of the moment, filling details in as I went along. The idea of Corrin and Beruka? I could see that, but not enough to make my top 10 favorite ships in Fire Emblem. 3, I'm really,** _ **really**_ **sorry for being late. I know most of you won't care and are happy to be met with a new chapter, but I felt like I needed to say it.**

 **Anyway, next up in the AU chapters is post-apocalypse. Eager to make up for a nearly broken promise I'll post it rather soon.**

 **Thank you to those who left their feedback** **kind words - I really appreciate it. If you liked this story, how about leaving a like and/or follow? If you didn't, how about telling me what went wrong? Leave a like and review; both are appreciated.**

 **Have a good one!**


	8. Day 8: Zombie apocalypse

**A/N: sorry for the delay, hope the long chapter makes up for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Post-apocalypse**

The air filled with primal groans and howls, mixing with the smog constantly hanging around the decrepit factories. The radio in my ear crackled, prompting me to duck into an alley as I fiddled with the contraption. _Lousy radios,_ I grumbled to myself while messing about. End of the world and I don't know how to properly use tuning equipment.

End of the world, you ask? What had caused this to happen?

Well to start, Krakenberg Incorporated, a worldwide company responsible for waste management and food production - contradictory as it sounded - was responsible for all of this. Turns out they were doing some dark stuff on the sidelines: zombies. Apparently they dabbled in the darker arts for over thirty years before this, trying to unlock the "key to immortality", so to say. Well they ultimately screwed up when a few dozen of their species "escaped" into the world, turning up in a small town and ravaging the population, tearing them apart and adding to their ranks. It wasn't long before their experiments turned on them and was unleashed on the world.

Aha! The radio gave a high-pitched whine before a voice cut in, female and panicked.

"-anybody hear me? We have party of four people; one critically injured and the others on the brink of collapse. We are encamped at the stronghold known as Fort Jinya and are surrounded on all sides. Repeat: can anybody-"

The voice cut out as I switched the channels, moving down the alley now while forming a route to the stronghold. My hand moved from my hand to the shotgun across my back; I loaded some shells as I crept along.

The mobile in my pocket buzzed. I fished it out and answered the call. "Yeah?"

"We finished evacuating the orphanages at Nestra and drove off the invading Faceless." That was our codename for the undead and the hordes of victims fallen to their hunger. "Where are you?"

"I finished gathering supplies from the Crimson Caravan. Headed to Fort Jinya now."

"Fort Jinya? Why?!"

"Because I just intercepted a radio call saying a family of four people trapped there, surrounded by Faceless and left defenseless. I'm going to get them."

"Corrin, I know you're all for heroics and whatnot, but this is _insane._ One man against an army of zombies is the stuff of stories! It's fictional; no one can do it!"

"I know."

"So why are you doing it?"

"I'm gonna rescue the civilians trapped inside and wait for backup; that's where you come in. You're going to arrive with Leo and go in guns blazing, clearing a path for us."

"Corrin, I-"

"You're going to get the credit; I'm not selfish, Takumi. Tell Leo and the others where I'm headed and I'll meet you there."

"But-"

"See you then. Tell Camilla and the kids I love them." Just in case.

The phone flipped closed and was stowed away in my pocket. Back pressed against the wall, heart pumping, eyes narrowed as I cocked the gun.

Time to move out.

* * *

I smelled the zombies before I saw them; they made week-old dumpsters smell decent. No matter how far away they were, you could smell them and almost barf. Their moans were the stuff of nightmares, a horrible compliment to their terrifying features. Blind monsters, coupled with above-average senses of strength, smell and hearing, made for true demons.

What a world to live in. It seemed like yesterday I welcomed Kana into the world…

Oh well. Times are a-changin'.

I poked my head around the corner, seeing the ancient fortress a half mile away. The path was a straight line, clean from any trees or any kind of obstacles.

The only things in the way were about a couple dozen undead zombies. They lumbered around aimlessly, crimson wounds marring their bodies as their arms hung at the sides, unnaturally swollen with muscles.

I stepped out and leveled the shotgun at the nearest Faceless; time for action.

The unlucky undead happened to notice me before the weapon went off, causing its chest to rupture and their body to hit the floor. The other soulless creatures noticed and focused on me, letting out howls of rage as they charged. Seeing such a sight would make any normal man wet himself, pass out, or scream like a child.

All it did for me was prompt me to click my tongue in mock disappointment. This was child's play.

I retrieved the grenade from my belt, pulling the pin out before tossing it at the crowd yards away. Not even half a minute later and an explosion tore through the horde; any zombies caught in the blast zone had their limbs torn - or in this case, blasted off - by the detonation. Those who were nearby were thrown off their feet, most falling to never rise again. Those who had the guts to get up were met with a head filled with lead.

The path was finally cleared out and silenced. I let out a sigh of relief, readjusting the gun and jogging over to the building. The gates had a chain loosely wrapped around the middle, a poor method of defense against the simple robber but semi-effective against brainless zombies. These people must've had little time to react to the zombie population to set up a proper defense.

I tried to unwrap the chain with my hand but couldn't find a way to undo it properly. I sighed in mild frustration, before taking the shotgun and blasting the chains, reducing the feeble defense to nothing. The gate creaked open as I slid inside, activating the flashlight on my wrist.

Dust rained down from the ceiling through my flashlight beam, light spilling across the fortress interior. Cobwebs hung from the wall like aged streamers, reaching for my head as I walked the halls.

The fort was designed to be a safe-hold for soldiers in decades past. Nowadays it was a tourist hotspot, a relic of the past. Seems like whoever was hiding here made the most of it and used it like it was supposed to be used.

"I'm telling you, big sister, I heard something!"

"Morgan, get back here!"

My head whirled towards the voices, flashlight aimed at the vacant hallway. Either they were a floor above me or in one of the rooms along the corridor. I peered through each doorway as I passed, trying to find any trace of refugees. All I saw were desks or chairs coated with dust, discarded food wrappers, and the occasional red spatter along the ground. I hoped that the family of four hadn't gone down to three-

Something clattered along the hall behind me. I spun on the spot and aimed my shotgun to find… nothing? I _swear_ I heard something.

A drip of red fell from the ceiling. My flashlight dropped to where it had fallen, only to move in a line as my eyes noticed a trail leading from the hallway. And from there, my flashlight drifted up…

And fell on something absolutely _hideous._

It looked humanoid, except the skin was gone and exposed the muscles of… whatever it was. It hung from the ceiling with its thick claws, easily capable of tearing anything apart - human or zombie. Its forehead looked like a brain, its face lacking of any features save for a jaw filled with razor sharp fangs. Its mouth opened and - oh good Lord its _tongue_.

I stayed still, unsure what to make of such a demonic creature. My feet moved on their own accord, trailing back the way I came -

My heel brushed against a thick vase, making a echoing _clang_. In the moment I flinched the thing's head whirled towards me, fangs bared and tongue whipping out like a cobra lashing out. I aimed my shotgun and let loose but missed, eliciting a blood-curdling howl from the creature. I turned on my heel and ran away, scrambling to stay on my feet and keep my shotgun in my hands while staying ahead of whatever was in pursuit. I turned round the corner and-

WHAM!

Ran straight into someone, taking both of us down. I barely had time to look up at them - barely a teenager, wide-eyed and surprised to see me, no doubt - before I was reminded of the pursuing threat. I spun on my back while aiming the gun and fired, causing it to flinch in pain but still hang onto the ceiling, still alive and ready to tear me to shreds. My finger pulled the trigger again - shoot, out of ammo. My hand flew to my pocket to fish out bullets before the thing leapt on me, claws pinning my shoulders down and mouth inches from my face. I struggled to escape, twisting and turning from beneath its grip while the kid next to me screamed for help, calling out to someone. Meanwhile the monster bore its fangs in a malevolent grin, as if enjoying the feeling of me squirm beneath it before it finished me off-

Its head suddenly jerked backwards, claws releasing me as I felt a spatter of blood across my cheek. I raised my head in time to see it rear its head up after two more gunshots sounded behind me. It fell to the ground, claws still twitching in a last act of defiance.

I grunted as I got to my knees before feeling a pair of hands help me up. A flashlight fell across us before I could see the kid's face, prompting us to squint at the brightness. The click of a gun was heard.

"You all right, big sister?"

"Morgan, step away."

"But Lucy, he's a good guy! He saved me from that Licky-zombie!"

" _Morgan_. Back away-"

"It's okay guys," I put the shotgun aside and placed my hands behind my head, slowly getting to my feet. As I stood the flashlight followed, staying in my eyes. After a few seconds "Lucina", whoever she was, lowered her light.

She looked just older than her brother, with long, blue hair falling just over her shoulders. Her jeans and navy vest were stained red, ragged with parts of it wrapped in bandages. Her face looked uncertain, as if she was contemplating if I was an enemy or an ally. One hand held her mobile while the other kept a grip on a handgun.

"State your name." Despite the situation her voice was firm, steeled with resolve. Give her some credit where it was due.

"Corrin Kamuisen, Miss. I heard there was a family trapped in Fort Jinya and came to provide assistance."

"How did you know we'd be here?" I removed the earpiece and held it up, allowing the dark haired siblings to see. "I see. Are you a member of a gang?"

"A gang? Wha-"

"Gang, tribe, group of people who exist for malevolent reasons. What do you want us for?"

"I'm not a part of the gang!"

"Then what are you doing here?"

Before I could reply I heard a movement behind. In the blink of an eye I swiped the gun from beside me and whirled around, firing a round into the shifting form of the mutant behind us. It gave a shrill squeal before finally, hopefully for the last time, collapsed.

"I'm here to take you - and your family - to a safer place. If you want to be technical, I _am_ a part of a group dedicated to protecting the remaining population from the zombie outbreak."

"Like a resistance?" Morgan asked before her sister could, eyes widened with excitement at the prospect of an actual, real-life hero saving his family, coming to take them somewhere safer.

" _The_ resistance. The last stance for humanity's survival. The final defense against the undead hordes roaming around. Now then," I stood up, looking as heroic as I could while remembering a certain quote from a movie character I've adored, "take your family, and come with me if you want to live."

* * *

"So there is a resistance?"

"Yeah. If it helps cement the idea that I'm a good guy and not part of a gang."

The three of us had recovered from the shock of… whatever that thing was. Tongue zombie? Undead salivator? A licker - ooh. Licker. That's a good name. Might refer that to Hinoka if we see any more of those. Always glad to have something new to research before she can kill it.

"And what do you do in this resistance?"

"What's usually expected for a resistance: fight monsters, save people and families, gather supplies to help out and the like. We weren't really a big thing until nowadays."

As expected, the alliance between Nohr and Hoshido was always shaky. Nobody expected them to get along, not now or in the next decade. It only took the end of the world for them to put aside their differences in order to survive.

"So what, you're taking in anyone you find?"

"Yep. Sooner we get your parents the sooner we can escape."

"You really think you can help our dad?" Morgan said, prompting me to slow my pace and turn. His eyes were wide with fear, hinted with hope at the prospect of someone saving his family from mass danger. I took a moment to kneel down, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I promise you that we'll get out of here. Alive."

He looked more reassured than before, a worried smile present on his face. I glanced up at his sister, who looked not as impressed as her brother but somewhat comforted. I rose up, taking my gun and adopting what I hoped was a heroic stance. "Right then: where's your family?"

Lucina led me through a series of corridors, stepping past fallen zombies and scarlet puddles. The only sounds came from the whispering wind as it blew through the building. Eventually we arrived at a bookcase that looked out of place, since we were in a fortress that was made for protection, not education.

She removed a book, revealing a gap in the wood. She knocked against the wall thrice.

"Who is the ruler of Ylisse?" a voice called from the other side. My eyes widened; please let this be a secret door, please let this be a secret door-

"Chrom: wiser than men, kinder than kings, and father to us."

There was a click, and the bookcase swung inwards. Secret door! I was about to pump my fist before I saw the revolver poke out of the newly revealed passage.

A woman stepped out, wearing a black cloak decorated with violet swirls. Her white hair was fashioned in a pair of ponytails. She looked no older than thirty, which was surprising considering the circumstances. Her face bore a thin scar across her left eye which, like its other hazel eye, burned with a fury and zeal despite the indigo half moons under each. I deduced that this was the mother of the children at my side.

"State your name and intentions," she said, her voice colder than the arctic.

"No mom, it's okay!" Morgan hopped in her way, waving his arms. "He's here to save us-"

"Morgan, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I insist you move aside."

"But mom-"

" _Morgan._ "

He winced at the forced tone, prompting him to reluctantly step away. The woman's gaze returned to me. "Name."

"Corrin Kamuisen, ma'am."

"Purpose here."

"I'm with the resistance, as your son puts it. Here," I removed my wallet from my back pocket and handed it over. She returned her gun to her holster and took the wallet, flipping it open to see the badge made for the members if anyone asked for proof. Silver, thin, with the depiction of a zombie in the middle of an 'X'. Nothing too fancy, just enough to get the message across. Her eyes flicked to the other side and her gaze softened.

"Is this your family?" she asked. Her voice lost some of its harshness, though she kept a firmness when speaking to me.

"Yes, ma'am. Have a wife and two kids."

"What are their names?"

"The eldest is Kana. She's a lot of work, let me tell ya. Always crawling around after the first months, took off running when she figured out how to use her feet." I grinned at the image of her eyes, wide with excitement and utter joy. "Looks up to me in every way.

"The baby's Carmen. Just had him a few months ago. Think he tolerates me just fine, but it's his mother that makes him smile."

She gave a hint of a smile, looking up at me as she returned the wallet.

"There's really a resistance?"

"Yes." Eh, why not have a little fun? "And you're looking at its leader."

The kids beside me made sputters of alarm while their mother merely raised her eyebrows.

" _You_ created the resistance."

I nodded somewhat smugly, which turned to confusion at seeing her doubtful brow raise. What?

"You weren't what I was expecting for a leader."

"What do you mean?"

"Normally a leader is known for their strength, good looks, or intelligence. Maybe even their height. You… don't exactly match the image of a hero."

Now it was my turn to sputter as the teens snickered. Me? Not a hero?

"What do you mean?!" I tried - and failed - to keep the panic out of my voice. The woman before me shrugged.

"Like I said before, nothing about your look qualifies you as a hero-"

A groan interrupted her, prompting her to turn around sharply, a flash of panic crossing her face. I frowned at the sound, wondering if there was a zombie in her room before remembering the message.

" _We have a party of four people; one critically injured and one on the brink of collapse..."_

"Do you have a husband?"

Her gaze flicked back to me and, after a brief moment of hesitation, she nodded. "We were on the outskirts of town… when we were attacked. Chrom, he was-"

"Help's on the way. My siblings are coming, bringing a chopper with medical aid. We'll save him-"

The previously quiet halls were now filled with the groans and snarls of the undead, windows breaking on the floor below. My eyes shot to the corridor leading downstairs, then back to the family. "How much ammo do you have, Miss…?"

"Robin. Robin Exaltia, Corrin. As for your previous question: not a whole lot. Not enough to last the afternoon."

I grunted, retrieving my mobile to see a message sent five minutes ago- have to remind myself not to keep it on silent.

 **Takumi told us what you did; backup formed & on our way. ETA 5 minutes.**

 **Cami's not happy with you.**

 **-Xander.**

Oh boy. I sighed - partly relieved at the sound of helicopters flying towards us and gunfire on the Faceless outside; worried because… well, Camilla wasn't one to forgive so easily when it came to selfless deeds that put my life on the line.

Windows along the hallway shattered; soldiers poured in after the glass, shouting orders and raising rifles. I whistled over to them; "Over here!"

They reacted instantaneously, rushing over to us, checking up on the family while others came to the stairs, positioning themselves to fire on any zombie that breached the defenses.

"Sir! Have visual on a victim semi-conscious."

"Is he breathing?"

"Yes sir."

"How bad is he looking?"

"Not good; we don't have a lot of time."

"Who came with you?"

"That is for you to find out, brother."

I turned and grinned at Xander striding through the hall, twin machine guns strapped to his chest. His mechanical hand met mine as we embraced, a reminder that everyone paid the price in the apocalypse. We pulled away, allowing him to survey the family at the side.

"No one else is hurt?"

"No, sir," a soldier reported, standing to report. "Just this one man."

"Right. Take him to the alpha chopper and tell the medics to prep for surgery."

"Sir!" he saluted, then barked to the others, "You heard the man! Got a man down, gotta move him or lose him; move move move!"

The soldiers entered the room with a stretcher and returned bearing a man with navy blue hair and a face stained red, showing an ugly scar. His face looked worriedly pale, prompting Robin to take his hand. "It'll be fine, honey; hang in there..."

As her children followed after their father I turned to Xander. "Think he'll be okay?"

"With Elise and Sakura in the medical bay, they'll have nothing to worry about. Your wife, however..."

I winced, knowing what was coming. A lecture from him to be more careful, making me promise to watch myself more in the future. Might be spared from her own worries-

"Actually, I think she's more fitted for this thing, so I think I'll let her handle you."

Wait, what-

"Corrin!"

I barely had time to react before I was wrapped in a bone-crushing hug, amethyst hair filling my vision. Before I could process my wife was here, hugging me, and not at home watching the kids she pulled her head back and captured my lips with her own. My brain, shocked and frazzled as it already was, was slow to react and, as a result, meant her pulling away to glare at me, strong enough to make a Faceless hesitate in choosing her as prey.

"What have I told you about your antics?"

"...to not do them." I meekly replied.

"And you still do them?"

"...yes, ma'am." Her stern gaze did not relent; I couldn't avert my eyes. It didn't matter if she was mad or upset, she was still hot.

Seeing her all riled up like this-

She interrupted my thought before it could turn into something naughty with a kiss, though this one was much more prolonged, rougher than usual. This time I responded in earnest, letting her have what she wanted. She let out a pleased purr, hand resting on my shoulder and my hip. She pulled away, eyes filled with longing and desire.

"You know, I ought to punish you for being a bad boy," she murmured, leaning in close to nibble my ear, "what say you, dearest?"

"Hmm," I tapped my chin, my other hand resting on her hip. "Perhaps a punishment for me is in order after all. To remind me why I shouldn't do this without you, correct?"

"Hmmhmm," she pecked my forehead, "you know me too well."

I let her lead me by the hand to our personal helicopter, past Xander's dumbfounded sputters, past the soldiers saluting us behind masks to hide their blushing faces at the sight of our affection. We arrived at a sleek violet chopper, suited for us personally. The pilot nodded to the two of us from the pilot's seat as we climbed aboard.

"Take us back to base, Jacob."

"Yes, ma'am." came the reply before we closed the black window to the pilot's area. We rescued him from a building surrounded by Faceless and in return he gave us his loyalty, taking the role of our personal pilot… with a fixed price, of course. The door slid shut behind us, with the lights dimming as the engines activated.

I could hear movement in the dark, before feeling a familiar figure sit in my lap, hands taking my face and lips pressing against my cheek, working their way to my mouth.

The end of the world couldn't stop this.

* * *

"Where's Mister Corrin?"

Xander grunted in reply to Morgan's question. He should've seen this coming, in all honesty, he just hoped Camilla would have some decency to punish him properly.

"He's got his own helicopter for his family. They're taking their own way home."

"Did we do something wrong?"

This time the eldest Nohrian gave a small smile with a shake of his head. Despite the stifling affection they had for each other, the annoyance their public displays generated, it was a rare sight to see such a strong romance.

"No, I'm sure they just want some time to themselves."

* * *

 **A/N: my thanks to Arnold Schwarzenegger for playing Terminator. The Licker was a reference to Resident Evil since the remake for the second game came out last month. All rights go to their respective owners per usual. Next up is Game Night**

 **And just to notify you, I plan on updating this story when I can, writing whenever I have free time. School projects are starting to get in the way and the weekly update was a bit hectic for me; in the end it was just too much planning and putting other stuff off. I'm sorry, I hope you understand; just know that I am NOT putting this story on hiatus.**

 **Anyway, thank you to those who left a like and/or a review. For those of you who liked this story, how about a like and/or follow? If not, how about a word on what could be better? Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Have a good day!**


	9. Day 9: Game Night

**A/N: sorry that this is shorter than what I usually do; just kind of got carried away with spring break. Anyway, game night!**

* * *

 **Game Night**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

The others shared my wince at the furious exclamation made by my friend's eldest sister, face burning with outrage. Usually family game night was a night full of fun, innocence, and laughter. Tonight, though… well, let's just say Sakura wanted to try out the new Mario Party that came out. Apparently the creators decided to up the difficulty of the CPU's.

"THREE TURNS LEFT AND THEY GET FOUR STARS!" Hinoka shrieked. "WHAT KIND OF SICK GAME IS THIS?!"

"I-It's only Mario Party, b-big sister," her sister murmured, already hesitant at enraging her older sister further. All of us were wary of her passion about winning games - board, video, or sports- but I wasn't aware of _how loud_ she could get. I just hoped she wouldn't wake the-

"FOUR STARS!"

"Calm down, Hinoka," Hinata stood up, hands raised in a placating gesture- oh, for the love of all things holy, _let this work_. "It's a game meant for family fun, it's all right to lose-"

"No, it's not! Especially not against a pair of stupid _computers!_ I have half a mind to break this in half-"

"Hinoka, please." I tried not to sound like I was begging. Don't let them wake up, don't let them wake up. If the sound reached them I wasn't the only one not walking away tonight-

"Not this time Corrin. Step aside."

"No, don't-"

" _Corrin._ I won't ask again."

It might've been my imagination but I thought I heard a door slam upstairs. _Not good, not good at all._ Any minute now and I could kiss any future game nights goodbye.

"Corrin, I swear if you don't step aside I'll tear you apart."

"That won't be necessary, dear sister. I'll be the one responsible for that."

I could see everyone in the room freeze at the newcomer's voice. A repressed sigh escaped my mouth. Too late. My gaze turned to see the beautiful yet weary stance of my wife, who looked as if she had been through war. She had been - just not the type we use guns and violence. Her eyes had violet half moons underneath them, her normally wonderful lavender eyes looking bloodshot and murderous. My Hoshidan friends glanced at each other in discomfort, knowing already what was to come.

I was a dead man.

"Camilla." Ryoma, the only one who was reluctant to go through with game night - and honestly, who can blame him? I should've listened to his reasoning - was on his feet, ready to try negotiating with anyone in case shouting was on the horizon. "It was only game night. We would've included you but Corrin wanted to ensure you and Carmen got the rest you needed. He only wanted to-"

At her raised hand he was silenced, and she gestured to the door. This was followed with him leaving with Hana to escape the oncoming chaos. Takumi and Oboro were already leaving the scene in case things got messy. And from the look on Camilla's face, things were heading that way. Sakura and her fiance quietly excused themselves, not wanting to witness the carnage spilled. Hinoka seemed to figure she had done enough damage, taking Hinata with her as they exited the room. I heard the door open and, seconds later, cars start up as my friends headed back home.

And I was left alone to clean myself up. I was already bracing myself for the onslaught, the complaints from the neighbors about the screams of game night, no doubt renamed "Blood Night" after this-

"Care to explain, dear _husband_?"

I winced at the way she said husband. Such a tone preceded nothing good, no, it foretold my death if anything.

"Camilla, it's all my fault, I promise it won't happen again. I just wanted to have fun with my friends without disturbing you or Carmen; I'll do anything to make it up to you-"

She raised a brow, momentarily making me pause mid-rant as a flicker of hope appeared among the sea of panic in my head. If I could wiggle my way out I swore to switch back to board games for future activity nights: Monopoly, Battleship, Killer Bunnies and the-

"You aren't escaping this so easily, dear."

Her words brought me back to reality, and my previous hopes crashed into a wall. I visibly wilted, already accepting defeat as it came. The garage needed to be cleaned for months anyway-

"Help me check on Carmen. We'll talk there."

My eyes flicked up as she walked up the stairs, turning her head to meet my eyes once before she disappeared up the next floor.

* * *

"You did nearly wake him."

"Technically it was Hinoka's raging against Mario Party that almost did it."

"But _technically_ , it was your decision to have this game night in the first place. Ergo, you nearly woke baby Carmen."

"...touché."

Our banter wasn't anything new, it existed like any ordinary couple. I just didn't expect it to happen inches from our infant son, who was currently in my arms as I rocked him. He wasn't totally against me holding him, but if given the choice he would likely have his mother hold him.

Camilla observed the two of us quietly, a small smile surfacing at the sight of me holding our child with the care of any good parent.

"So is Game Night no longer an option?"

She frowned at my question, uncertainty interrupting the grace and beauty she was known for. After a minute's contemplation she shook her head. "I think cancelling it is an overreaction to what happened."

"Despite you having trouble putting Carmen to sleep and getting less rest as a result? Honey, if you want to stop hosting game night I won't argue against it-"

"Corrin. Watch your voice. There is a baby in your arms."

"Yes," I brought my voice to a whisper. "You know I'm the one who always has trouble saying no to situations like tonight, I need to learn a lesson."

"I completely agree. Which is why I want you to sell the Switch and everything on it."

My mouth made a strangled gasp as my eyes bugged out. Sell the-! I looked up at her to be met with an unreadable expression and crossed arms across her chest. After I worked after hours for so long to earn the money and finished other payments to prove responsibility. I spent over 200 hours playing Breath of the Wild, almost twice that for Skyrim (who knew Leo and Xander since they were the fanatics about it?), and with 2018 passing by, Smash Bros Ultimate just came out.

 _She's your wife._

But I worked so hard for it! I shouldn't be forced to surrender something I worked so hard for-

 _She's. Your._ Wife.

Several minutes of internal debate passed and I heaved a sigh. My shoulders slumped.

"Fine."

She blinked. "Fine, what?"

"I'll sell it."

Not even a minute later and she let out an unladylike snort, covering her mouth to hide the giggles. My brow furrowed in confusion, wondering where this laughing came from-

"Did you think I was _serious_?!"

My mouth opened to reply, then abruptly closed. In all honesty? "Yes."

She had trouble keeping her laughs contained, small but hysteric giggles escaping every now and then. She was clutching her sides now, all while I watched in dumbfoundment.

"I expected you to at least put up a fight. I never, _never_ imagined you would submit so quickly!" she went on quietly guffawing before she started to calm down, wiping her eyes before making the remark, "You really are a people pleaser."

...no arguments there, this conversation proved. A small grin formed on my lips, hope once more returning as my love finished giggling.

"Really though, Corrin. It's okay to say no every once in a while, especially if part of the issue involves family. Don't be afraid to disagree."

"All right, Camilla. If you say so." We settled into a comfortable silence, broken only by the occasional yawns or sighs from the baby in my arms.

"How's Carmen?"

"Think he's asleep again. You want me to put him back?"

"There's no harm in holding him for a few more minutes, is there?"

I started to reply but decided against it. Perhaps some time with family will correct myself dealing with video games. After all, you may have unlimited lives in the virtual world, but only one life here.

"Seriously, though, Corrin, if I find you planned another game night without my approval I'll snap your Switch in half and shove it down your throat."

I repressed a shudder, "Yes, ma'am."

Like I said: one life. And with a wife like mine, you can never be too careful. However, as I watched her leave the room with a familiar sway of her hips and a coy wink sent my way, I knew that I enjoyed every moment of it.

* * *

 **A/N: true story - I worked my tail off to earn my Switch, sometimes staying up longer to earn money, and those hours Corrin spent on those games? True for me. I played Breath of the Wild constantly when it came out, and when my friend introduced me to Skyrim, I grinded it. As for the moment of rage seen by Hinoka against Mario Party? My sister, who is an adult, nearly threw a tantrum at seeing the CPU get four stars when there was three turns left. Next up is Sleeping In.**

 **Also, this chapter would've been posted sooner, but my family's Wifi decided to be a [BEEP] and completely shut down. I know what you may be thinking: "Oh, just save your work on Microsoft Word, it'll be safe there." I use Google Docs for my work, and keep my work available offline to work on it. My Wifi decided that my Google Drive was a threat to my privacy and locked me out of it. And my Fanfiction account, so** **SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness, thanks again for the advice and tips, and apologies for my late response. How about checking them out after you read this story?**

 **Thank you for reading this story! Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Until next time!**


	10. Day 10: Sleeping in

**A/N: I'm just noticing this but I seem to be updating on a weekly basis without knowing. Heh, oh well.**

* * *

 **Sleeping in**

The sunlight streaming through the bedroom curtains made for a rude awakening, especially after a late night of… "activities." I glared at the innocent beams of light that proclaimed a new day was here, while simultaneously preventing me from enjoying the chance to get some more Z's. I'm a morning person most days, I get up at sunrise and ready to get stuff done. Now though, I respected the population that enjoyed sleeping in. Grunting as I pulled the covers over my head, I let turned to face the opposite direction.

Away from the sun to see something more heavenly than that ball of fire.

Camilla, always looking serene, slept on as if the oncoming day didn't affect her. One of her arms was wrapped around my waist, keeping a firm hold on me while the other lazily rested on my shoulder. I could wiggle out if I tried but I didn't want to. Too tired, not to mention comfortable.

I strained to pick up any sounds that might prompt me to get up. So far, so good: Kana was either doing something quietly or still asleep, and Carmen was also sleeping. I figured a little extra sleep never killed anyone, right?

But first… I had to do something.

I carefully scooched closer and rested my forehead against hers, using my free arm to pull her closer to me. She shifted slightly and she let out a soft murmur, prompting me to freeze. Though that momentary panic soon faded when she weakly pulled me towards her, sighing happily as she relaxed once more. I grinned at the sight, my heart leaping as the corners of her mouth twitched upwards. I figured she was asleep, but to ensure I was right I kissed the tip of her nose. She gave a happy sigh at my action, and I felt prompted to kiss her cheek. She gave the same response as before, so I kissed her again. And again. Around the fourth or fifth kiss, or maybe it was the fourteenth kiss on the cheek she abruptly captured my lips with her own. I thought she had woken up, only for her to rest her forehead against me.

I almost laughed aloud by the realization that she was still asleep. I was the luckiest man alive.

Actually, scratch that- the luckiest person to ever exist.

I pulled her impossibly closer, hearing her quiet moan as I left a trail of kisses along her neck. Her other arm had snaked around my waist without me noticing, keeping me trapped against her… not that I was complaining.

I hated to break out of her hug but I felt compelled to return her adoration. Within seconds I was hovering over her, peppering her face with kisses as slept away. A smirk was slowly but surely appearing on her face, though I was too distracted with how the tables turned.

I gently nipped at her ear, enjoying the drowsy purr that rumbled from her throat. It's a shame she was still asleep, because I'm fairly sure we both would enjoy another session-

"Morning, Papa!"

And just as quickly as they appeared my mind went back to PG; I grabbed the edge of the blanket and twirled off of my wife, looking up to meet Kana's infectious smile. I forced a smile despite the awkward circumstance.

"Kana, sweetie, um, how long were you standing there?"

"I don't think it was that long; I just saw you kissing Mama. Why are you still in bed?"

"Err…" I tried to form a response that would cover up last night; I subconsciously put a hand over the mark on my neck. "Mom wasn't feeling well last night, so I had to stay up and help her."  
'Oh okay! I didn't want to wake you up right away, but it's Pancake Sunday and Carmen's getting fussy.'

Oh, of course. How could I have forgotten? I thought I was missing something.

"Well, we can't have that now. You go get your brother and I'll meet you downstairs."

She nodded eagerly and bounded off, her footsteps receding downstairs. I sighed; that was too close a call. At least they didn't wake Camilla up.

"Staying up to help me out?"

I yelped at the quiet, adoring question, my wife propping herself up on an elbow. Her eyebrow was raised in faint amusement.

"I must say, you're very kind for making me _feel better_."

"Umm, how long were you awake?"

"Sometime around your little kissing session. I thoroughly enjoyed that mind you, even if you thought I was sleeping."

As she sat up the blanket came with her, wrapped around her chest and lower torso. I had difficulty focusing on her face and not… elsewhere.

"Really though, if you wanted to repeat last night, all you had to do is ask."

"Even if we stayed up till 1 in the morning?"

"Well, last night was a special case. You were exceptional last night."

Despite how many times she complimented me on those occasions, I felt my face burn. She smirked upon seeing my embarrassment, sliding off the bed and using the blanket as a robe. Traipsing over to me she put a hand on my chest, letting it crawl up to my chin.

"In fact, I may require a repeat performance later tonight. Think you can manage?"

After a moment's pause I met her smile with my own, giving her a drawn out kiss.

"Absolutely. Now if you'll excuse me, today's Pancake Sunday, and I slept in. Absolutely worth it, mind you."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, not much I can add here. Think that I did okay, but I'll leave that up to the reader to decide. And with this, the AU chapters conclude, but not the story. Next up is beach day, and if any of you play Fire Emblem Heroes, you'll know what Camilla's gonna wear. ;)**

 **Also, I took some inspiration from the Voice and the Vessel for this chapter- shout out to Abomb30 for writing an amazing story, and thanks to SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness for their advice. Check out their writing after this.**

 **Again, thank you for reading. I will see you in the next chapter. Also, I'm working on a new story, Born out of Time, and the first chapter will be posted sometime this week.**

 **Write on!**


	11. Day 11: Beach day

**A/N: posted a day early, how about that? Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Beach Day**

The Hotrealms, also called the beach. A land of sand, water, and clear blue skies. A place of sunshine and fun. Admittedly it was one of my favorite places.

I reclined against my chair, feeling a mixture of comfort and some anxiety. While it wasn't a terrible place, one of the drawbacks was the clothing. Or the lack thereof. I wore shorts that just reached my knees, dyed silver and blue. The others had similar reactions to the style of clothing, both Takumi's and Ryoma's normally cool faces burning deep red. It's almost like we're wearing our smallclothes.

And the women aren't that better off. Sakura and Elise are just fine wearing their swimsuits that just expose their arms and legs, but the suits for their older sisters?

I'm almost afraid at seeing what they'll wear, Camilla especially. It's bad enough she's attractive when wearing royal attire, now she was possibly wearing something so… _revealing,_ for lack of a better term. I squirmed in my seat, trying to force the image of someone flirting with Camilla out of my mind. I had to focus on something else, like the waves. The sound of the waves crashing on the beach, the call of the seagulls, the warm sun mixing with the wind to create a pleasant-

"Rawr!"

The air was forced from my chest as someone leapt onto me, although I was more surprised than upset at being interrupted from my thoughts. My arms wrapped around my daughter, who was wearing a silver one-piece covering her body that still made her look adorable.

I looked around, expecting to be greeted by a certain lilac-haired someone. To my surprise Camilla appeared absent. "Kana, where's your mother?"

"Oh, she told me to tell you that she needs help with Carmen at the concession stands." I frowned. Normally Carmen behaved with his mother. So why was he acting up now? I stood, stretching out my stiff arms before I threw a loose-fitting shirt on and grabbing a towel.

"Well, if she needs help then who am I to decline. You heading off to play?"

"Uh-huh! Just wanted to say hi!"

"You have fun now, little dragon," I ruffled her hair once more before she dashed off, no doubt looking to hang out with her cousins. I started walking back to the realm's entrance, passing a small crowd of female guests that looked at me in ways that made my insides squirm. On the outside however, I gave no reaction to their intrigue, my hand finding the wedding band that remained still on my finger.

Before long I was at the parlor, a space where visitors could spend time away from the heat, enjoying the shade of trees and umbrellas near various stalls. There wasn't a large amount of people here, just enough for a small party. Still, it would make finding Camilla somewhat difficult.

I walked along the sidewalks as I searched for lavender among the sea of hair. I made sure to excuse myself and decline any merchandise offered to me as I searched for my wife. I was starting to grow concerned, worry gnawing away at my insides-

"Hey Corrin!"

Oh dear. The voice that met my ears almost made me groan. They weren't someone who was interested in me- well, they _were_ interested, but not romantically. More… _financially._

I turned to see the merchant skip up to me, scarlet hair clinging to her neck and dripping wet. A thin shawl covered her frame, enough to hide her otherwise discomforting clothes. Rather than turn away in search for my wife I waved in greetings at the eager merchant. "How can I help you, Anna?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I just wanted to know how you're enjoying the Hotrealms. Do you like it, or do you _like_ it?"

"Honestly, I'm quite content with it."

"Excellent! How would you mind visiting next year? We're bound to have more stalls open, each overflowing with merchandise for you to buy! Mugs, swimwear, even figurines!"

"Anna-"

"Oh, and we're planning on having you as a main attraction, handing out signed memorabilia and such, maybe a picture with a new spellbook we're developing! 'The Hotrealms: personally recommended by the very King of Valla'; good, huh?"

"Anna-" I was starting to grow impatient at her schemes.

"But we can't leave your relatives out! I need you to ask them if they wouldn't mind sticking around for a little longer to the end, we need to interview them personally and see what they-"

" _Anna._ "

I didn't like using my "royally serious" tone, but it worked its magic; the merchant was cut off from her rambling as I held my hand up. "Please, save the schemes for later."

"Schemes? I can tell you that these ideas are one-hundred-percent, bona fide, _guaranteed_ to bring in profits! All we need is to enact them and we'll be raking in the gold."

"Yes, but that can wait. You see, I was told my wife needed help with our infant son around the stalls, but I've yet to see her around."

"Oh, right! My sister told me to tell you that Carmen's in Sakura's care at the indoor swimming pools."

"She- wait, indoor swimming pool?"

"For guests who want to enjoy the water away from the scorching sunlight," she shrugged. "Not as profitable as our usual merchandise, but whatever makes people happy. Anywho, Carmen's with Sakura and Silas."

Strange. I thought Silas would've been participating in some of the sports played at the beach. Then again, Silas was never one to turn down helping his wife. "Okay, if Carmen's being looked after by my Hoshidan relatives, then where's my wife?"

"That's what I'm getting to. Anna- my sister- said that your wife was waiting for you in one of the areas reserved for couples." Her eyebrows waggled suggestively, trying to get a reaction out of me.

"And where are these reserved areas?"

She blinked, apparently surprised by my lack of embarrassment, before sighing and pointing to a path mostly hidden in the trees. "Through the palm grove, just past the hot springs. Can't miss it. She paid for the spot, before you start worrying."

I thanked her and departed, thankful that I was able to keep a cool head when teased. I was often ridiculed by my siblings- they were often jesting or doing it for amusement- in my childhood, and while that might not seem ideal for a young prince, it helped me build a tolerance. I would have to thank them later.

I admired the scenery as I walked through the palm trees, the distant waves mixing with bird calls and laughs from the others at the beach. What I said to Anna still stood: I enjoyed being here. I could probably bring my families here at a later date, when it wasn't swarmed with Faceless.

To my left was a pool of steaming water, flowing from a rocky hill at the center. The hot springs. I had to be getting close. Just a little further up the path and-

Oh.

I can see why this spot was reserved for couples. A small, private, undisturbed spring, surrounded by a ring of trees. The water sparkled from the rays of sun. Steam lazily curled from the edges of the water, silently beckoning to me. I heeded their call, discarding my shirt and drawing near the edge. I dipped a tentative foot in and hissed, though I was not in disapproval.

This water was _divine_ , as I slipped the rest of my body into the water and relaxed against the rock wall. I gave a nearly silent moan of content. My eyes began to close as I relaxed further, torso disappearing underneath the surface.

My head twitched towards the sound of approaching footsteps. My lips twitched upwards at hearing the amused chuckle.

"Don't you look adorable."

I didn't bother responding as I sunk further into the water. The only part that wasn't submerged was the top half of my head. Again, that humored snigger that I heard was only music to my ears.

"Well I'm sure you're comfortable. Mind if I join you?"

Why did she have to ask? I sat up a little straighter, opening my eyes as I slid over to make space for my wife.

Only to freeze at the sight of her, eyes nearly popping out of my skull. I initially expected her to wear something alluring, but not something this _tantalizing._ In her arms she held a basket surrounded by a rubber ring, though that wasn't what caught my eyes. A pair of violet half circles provided cover for her upper modesty, exposing much of her skin. Her waist was wrapped by a transparent silk robe, decorated with white flowers along the edges.

Once again, I severely underestimated how coy she could act.

She stepped into the water, humming in delight as the water met her. With the grace of a swan she swam up to my side, pressing herself against me and resting her head on my shoulder.

"This water is simply divine, darling. So glad it's just the two of us here," she sighed, then, with a familiar glint in her eyes she murmured in my ear, "I hope you enjoyed the show."

I could only nod, eyes transfixed on her milky white skin. She giggled; "Corrin dear, close your mouth. We wouldn't want any bugs accidentally intruding, would we?"

I promptly shut my mouth, which had lowered without me knowing. She grabbed the basket, which was floating aimlessly beside her, and flipped the top open. The bottom was lined in ice, keeping the contents cool, which looked like small white mountains inside brown cups. I watched as she retrieved two of the small objects, handing one to me.

"What are these?" I asked.

"They're called ice cream cones."

I raised an eyebrow at her knowledge, considering these weren't known in Valla.

"Flora told me about them. Said that they were considered treats in the summer, made by the Ice Tribe. It can be flavored various ways, but I decided you might like vanilla best."

I inspected the chilly treat in my hand, the cone wrapped in paper to prevent my wet hands from ruining it. I licked the top, shuddering at the coldness before the flavor rushed through my mouth and I lit up. "That's good!"

"Indeed, but take care not to eat it in one bite or you'll get a-"

I looked up at her as I finished shoving the ice cream in my mouth. My head suddenly burst into icy pain, prompting me to grab it with my free hand. I nearly crushed my cone.

"Brain freeze," she sighed. "Honestly, Corrin, have you no patience?"

I let out a definitely manly whimper as the pain raged on, looking over at my wife who, unlike me, was licking the edges of her treat at random intervals. When it finally began to subside I let out a merciful sigh, leaning into Camilla's side.

"Corrin, you have something on your face."

I wiped the side of my mouth, hand meeting leftover ice cream. Before I could finish cleaning it off properly she pressed her mouth to mine, cutting off all thought processes as her tongue swiped across my lips, leaving a trail of the icy dessert. As my brain kicked into gear once again I wrapped my arms around her waist, cone forgotten as I became lost in the passion; Camilla mewled approvingly, gripping the edges of my shoulders to pull us closer.

It took several minutes before we separated, the two of us panting with bright red cheeks. She pecked my cheek, collecting the last bit of remaining ice cream.

"I think ice cream just became my favorite treat," I said.

* * *

 **A/N: come on, Summer Camilla? Definitely one of the sole reasons Fire Emblem Heroes earns so much money. Well, her and Summer Tiki, and many others, but that's besides the point. I thought that Corrin would enjoy some time with his wife's new outfit, especially on a family vacation to the Hotrealms. Hope you enjoyed it; next up is making out. Hehehe…**

 **Also wanted to thank those who left their support for The Hero and the Malig Knight as well as Born out of time; all of you are awesome! As of now this story is approaching 9k reads, if we get there in the next month I will constantly be making Dragon Ball Z references. If not, it doesn't matter; I'm flattered that we reached this far.**

 **Thank you for reading; if you enjoyed how about a like and/or follow? Didn't like it, you can tell me what I can do better. Reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Write on!**


	12. Day 12: Making Out

**A/N: just a little preface, this is before the prologue of Fire Emblem Fates, just to show how far back their relationship started (or should have). Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Making out**

He was in here somewhere, he just knew it.

Leo huffed as he passed the kitchen, which was surprisingly vacant. Pots and pans were put away or hung neatly. Chefs must've taken the rest of the day of.

He wasn't looking for the chefs though. He was looking for his half-brother, technically not even his brother at all. Still, he didn't mind calling him his sibling.

Corrin wasn't like this. Sure he was a little laid-back and sometimes he overslept, but he was never _secretive_. He never snuck away from family meetings or history lessons. So the question remained: where did Corrin go?

Xander was searching through the upper sections of the castle, hoping to find him before Iago did, Elise was searching the castle grounds with her retainers, Beruka told Leo that his older sister was at the spa.

Figures, Camilla was known for her love of bathing. At least he was given a location before she disappeared. That still made searching for their sibling arduous. He strode through the halls, passing the other faculty of the castle without any sign of greetings. He had a task to do, and would not be distracted from it.

"Leo."

He turned, spying his eldest striding towards him quickly.

"Have you seen Corrin?"

"I have not, brother. I take it your search was unsuccessful as well?"

"Indeed. Where on earth is he?"

"He can't have gone far. The guards would've notified us immediately if he snuck outside the walls, and Elise is going on horseback through the grounds."

"Covers area quicker, smart. Are we sure we didn't leave out any room?"

"I checked every room down here, and checked them over twice more. There's no way I could've missed him-"

"Xander, Leo!"

Both brothers turned to see their youngest sister hurrying up to them, stave clutched to her chest.

"Elise. Any success on your end?"

She shook her head, locks of blond hair swinging as she did so. "I asked the guards if they saw him but they swore they didn't. I did a bit of digging around and found that Corrin never went outside today."

Her insight made Xander's brow furrow, Leo making a disapproving "hmph". He noted how his sister hesitated, her eyes glanced between her siblings and the ground.

"Something on your mind Elise?"

She winced. "Do you think we did anything wrong?"

"Such as?"

"Maybe we didn't spend enough time with him. Maybe Xander was too hard on him when training, or Leo-"

"I think it's highly unlikely that we did anything to drive him off. We did all we could to make him feel welcome. If anyone's at fault, it's Corrin."

"As ridiculous as it sounds, Leo's right," Xander added. "We did nothing to make him hate us or want to return home."

Elise nodded, looking somewhat comforted. At least she wasn't in tears over Corrin's disappearance. Camilla would likely be another case altogether. It would be difficult to convince her not to tear the castle apart, in search of her "precious sibling". If they didn't grow up together one would assume they were a couple.

"Well, he's in here somewhere. We're going to have to double our search. Leo, head to the library and ask around; Elise, head to the kitchen and ask around."

Refraining from telling her that he searched the kitchen, Leo broke away from the group, heading up the stairs to the library they had. Better to get the search on than waste any more time talking nonsense.

The doors opened outwards, revealing the colosseum of the library that Krakenburg housed. The main reason it was so grandiose was because of Leo and Garon's (mostly Leo's) obsession with books, so the castle had taken the liberty of providing for his needs. It was nice, he wouldn't admit to anyone out loud, having an excess of books to access. His fingers danced across a selection of titles, finally settling on one before retrieving it and settling into a chair. Perhaps some reading on strategy or history would be good-

Some noises from the neighboring row tore him from his reading. He glanced up in irritation, hearing the giggling and amorous noises. Didn't they understand that the library was a place of public reading and quiet? Who did these people think they were?

He rounded the corner, ready to lash out at the violators of peace, but the words never left his mouth. His cheeks flared scarlet at the sight in front of him.

He found where his brother had got to, as well as his older sister. More importantly, he realized that their supposed relationship was more fact than fiction.

His actual sibling was gripping Corrin's shoulders as he was busy being frisky with her, hands raking through her hair without an apparent care in the world. Their mouths were locked together, oblivious to Leo's presence. He watched in abject horror as Camilla let out a particular purr, eyes shut in bliss as their tongues battled for dominance.

This was too much. He needed fresh air.

He bolted from the room as she gave a particularly loud moan. He stumbled from the library, swiping at his eyes-

"Leo?"

He looked up at Elise, innocently confused at his trauma. "What's wrong with you? What happened?"

"Umm… I found Corrin. He's with… Camilla."

She blinked as the statement sunk in, before letting out a gleeful exclamation. "Finally!"

"Elise?! Wha- you knew about all this?"

"Uh, yeah. How didn't you?"

While he sputtered for an exclamation, she rolled her eyes. "Gosh, you and Xander are really dense."

* * *

 **A/N: I think that this just shows how far back their relationship started. Should be the only pre-game chapter in this, hope it was all right. Next up is Winter Warfare. (Snow day, for a better word.)**

 **Just want to warn you that it's the end of the year for me. And that means finals. Finals absolutely suck, especially with essays galore. So just a forewarning, I won't be updating for a bit. Probably till the middle of May or early beginning. Just so I don't have a group of angry people asking for an update.**

 **As always, thank you so much for reading. I** **f you enjoyed how about a like and/or follow? Didn't like it, you can tell me what I can do better. Reviews are always appreciated**.

 **Write on!**


	13. Day 13: Winter Warfare

**A/N: Heyo! New chapter of the Hero and the Malig Knight. Hope the wait was worth it; enjoy!**

* * *

 **Winter Warfare**

Cold, cold, it was _very cold-_

I ducked out of sight at the snowball thrown my way. Winter: a time of family togetherness and fun. If you were so ignorant of the freezing temperatures and manic weather. Snow- simultaneously a fun addition and the Devil's creation. In the right places, it made you want to beg for summer days, remember the warmth seeping through you as the sun shone radiantly in the sky, a beacon of heat and joy in contrast to-

"Corrin, get off the ground! We have a fortress to defend!"

I looked up at Takumi, bow in hand and seriousness all over his face. He drew some arrows from his quiver and rained down on the enemies. Down below came the sounds of clashing ice warriors, figures made from snow temporarily animated to life to defend their creator's fort. Their blades and shields were made of enchanted ice, arrows designed to pierce through snow while shattering into ice on impact against skin. Every winter we upheld a tradition in Nohr: create two factions, spend the first three days building a snow fortress, raising an army of snowmen, and go to war the following morning. Usually it was boys against girls in my childhood, with Felicia and Flora helping out with their ice powers. Now that there was peace to both kingdoms, it was a perfect excuse for them to "declare war" on each other. My wife and children were busy defending my in-laws, while I was stuck with my Hoshidan relatives.

Not that I was complaining against them, I just wanted to be with my wife.

I looked back down at the hordes of icy figures trying to break down the portcullis. Ryoma and Hinoka were waiting for them, armed with a dozen of their own snowy soldiers, Saizo and Kagero were lying in wait for an ambush. Sakura was tending to those who suffered from extreme cold in a medical tent. Which I would like to be in, considering it was enchanted to keep the cold outside, and there was a handful of thick bedrolls…

I sighed, getting to my feet and drawing Omega Yato- or at least, a replica made from ice, though the razor edges still rotated along the blade. I took a minute to admire the craftmanship before I leapt from the battlements and down into among the army, decapitating a soldier as I landed. I looked up at the army, staring down at me with cold expressions. I yelled and swung my blade through them, taking some pleasure at how quickly the enemy was reduced to slush.

"Corrin!"

I glanced back at Ryoma, who was busy trying to raise the gates to come help me.

"What do you think you're doing?! This isn't part of the plan!"

"There was a plan?" I yelled back as I traded blows with a berserker. His axe proved to have little effect against my blade, and I disarmed him- literally, and his torso soon joined the limbs in a pile of snow. "I thought we were supposed to defend the fort and drive off the invading forces."

"That's the _basic_ plan! I specifically explained how we were to drive them away and storm the Nohrian fort!"

Was he that keen on winning this? I drove my glacial Yato into a soldier's gut, then followed up with a slash to its throat. "Guess I was focused on how cold it was, then. My bad!"

"Your bad!?" I heard Takumi call from the castle walls. More soldiers found themselves with arrows stick out of their heads, weapons dropping as they melted into the ground. "Corrin, you seem to be the one who gets us into situations like this on an almost daily basis!"

"That's a lie and you know it!"

"Says the one who willingly walked into an ambush!"

"I knew it was a trap before I went in; I warned you about-"

There was a great crash before the icy gate fell forward, crushing some enemies; miraculously, I was unscathed, the ice missing by inches. Hinoka charged forward on a Pegasus, spear at the ready and a murderous gleam in her eye. Ryoma looked equally fierce, frost seeping off blade as he dashed into the horde of ice warriors.

"Enough banter," the eldest Hoshidan casually said as he took down half a dozen of winter soldiers. "Takumi, you know that Corrin's liable to act reckless so there's no need for shaming. Corrin, for once in your life, can you stay in line?"

"Please, Ryoma," I scoffed goodnaturedly, "if there's anything you know about me it's that I make my own… ehh, eh ah-" I hesitated a second before-

"CHOO!"

I had time to cover my mouth before a colossal sneeze erupted, strong enough to echo across the land like thunder. Or it came out high pitched and rather pathetic, judging by the looks of repressed glee my comrades had.

"Corrin," Hinoka breathed, trying to sound like she wasn't about to burst into a fit of giggles, "was that… is that your _actual_ sneeze-"

"Hilarious, I know," I grumbled, emphasizing the need to drop it by stabbing a fellow snow soldier. "Drop it, and move on."

"Come on, it's so adorable; Camilla would love it-"

"Not. A. Word." I started to storm off after Ryoma, who had wisely decided to ignore my sneeze and lead the troops against the Nohrian fortress. "Or so help me I might let slip how Hinoka dressed as a man to join the Nohrian army to try and get me out."

That shut them up.

* * *

Horses. Of course they have horses, Nohrian forces love their horses.

And it wasn't one, or two, or half a dozen, no. An entire _horde_ of cavalry units waited for us above the hill. They probably have some ice wyverns among their forces, oh joy! Throw in some dark mages, a few dark knights, let them join the fun-

… I need to take a breather, recollect my thoughts. Not always this grumpy. Then again, I'm cold. I have every right to be bitter.

"Nohrian general! You face the true king of Hoshido, Ryoma! I challenge you to single combat!"

I frowned as Ryoma swung his sword through a group of ice warriors. Was this déjà vu? Because I swear I've been through this before-

"I accept your challenge, 'true king'. But I am no general. I am Xander, King of Nohr!"

Seriously, where have I heard this? I could've sworn this was played out before. My sword clashed off a passing cavalier before I swung at the steed's legs, causing it to buck its rider off as it dissolved into snow. I braced myself for the incoming waves of soldiers as my nose started to itch.

Eh, eh eh, ah-

"ACHOO!"

Like the last one, this sneeze sounded very feminine, high-pitched and unfitting for a warrior. Unlike the previous sneeze, a flicker of blue shot out of my mouth, catching me off guard momentarily before the generals in front of me thrust their lances forward. I barely avoided being skewered, hopping away and slicing the points of their weapons off. They swept their pointless weapons at me, aimed for my legs. I leapt over their attempts to break my ankles and ran my sword through the first one's chestplate, then decapitated the others.

I rejoined my Hoshidan comrades as we tried to break through the ranks, slowly but surely progressing through the opposing team. The wind picked up, pelting us with snowflakes and tiny hailstones, further adding to the extreme cold we were already dealing with. I was starting to like the winter less and less, my teeth started to chatter. How could this get any worse?

A chorus of howls split the afternoon air. To our left a few snow ninjas were suddenly torn apart by golems with wolfish features and a glowing piece of ice around their necks. Great, so they have snow Wolfskins, too.

Hang on.

Keaton and his daughter were at the head of the group, claws proving more effective than the fancy icicles we were using for spears. If they were allowed to go into their beast mode…

My fingers found the spherical stone on my necklace, cool to the touch but suddenly blazing with heat. I felt the energy course within me, giving my muscles much needed heat and strength.

Why couldn't I?

I roared triumphantly as I let loose a stream of sky blue flames, wings extending out. Totally not showing off-

"Corrin!"

I turned my head back at Takumi, who was busy sniping enemies from his ice Kinshi. "You aren't allowed to use your dragon form in this; it's against the rules!"

"Keaton and his kid are doing it!" I replied, tossing my head in the Wolfskins' direction. "So why can't I?"

I didn't give him time to respond, I had already leapt into the air, over the hordes of snow soldiers. My tail impaled several soldiers, raking through their soft forms while I charged through the army, antlers spearing through many and turning them into harmless piles of snow. The cold had no effect on my scales, I was radiating with energy, my soul burned with a dragon's fire! Nothing could stop me now!

I veered to the left as a thunderbolt struck the ground, seemingly out of nowhere, causing me to crash into a line of Nohrian snow soldiers to avoid it. I shook the snow from my antlers as I got up, slightly dazed but mostly unharmed.

"Suwwendah!"

Oh. my. Days.

My son was standing three feet away, book clutched in his hands and a thick, woolly cloak wrapped around him. At six years old he was diving into books and swordplay, it was no surprise he wanted to be a spell-sword when he grew up. Seeing him though, all bundled up with a eager smile and telling me to stand down like a warrior… my heart danced in joy.

"You're going to have to do better than that, little Carmen," I chuckled, "it takes a lot more than a lightning bolt to stop me."

He grinned. "I know. I'm not stwong enuff. But Mama is."

My gaze shot upwards as a shadow appeared through the blizzard, a bolt of lightning struck my back and sent numbness through my wings. I repressed a shudder as my wife descended from the sky, riding her beloved wyvern which, like me, seemed unaffected by the cold.

"Well done, darling," she cooed at our son, "thanks so much for distracting your father for me." She turned behind her, "Kana!"

Out of the clouds came another dragon, not as big as me but still as regal. I couldn't help but sigh in fake disappointment at my daughter.

"You too, Kana? After everything we've been through together?"

"Sorry, Papa," she giggled, "I promise to make it up later in our free time!"

"We all will, Corrin," Camilla added. "Now then, Kana, why don't you take your brother and escort him back to the tent?"

"Sure thing, Mama!"

And with that, our son toddled off to his sister; he struggled a bit to get up on her back but with some effort- and help from Kana as she knelt down in the snow- he successfully climbed onto her back, and she took off towards the medical tent a distance away from us. In less than a minute it was me and my sweetheart. I pawed the ground in anticipation, smiling behind my draconian face.

"You know this doesn't have to be this way."

"I could say the same to you, husband. Why fight a losing battle when you could easily join me and our victory party?"

"Hmmph. While I enjoy a good victory I don't change sides if it looks grim. I fight for what I know is right, love. Perhaps you should try it sometime."

"I already have, if you recall. Convincing me to join your rebellion against Hoshido _and_ Nohr? Sparing your families for the greater good?"

"You know, that _does_ sound familiar. Mind helping me jog my memory?"

She sniggered, replacing her Bolt Axe with- whoa. Okay, that's a big axe. Purple blade rimmed with steel, sharp enough to cleave a brick in two. Still, maybe my new form would be enough to protect me-

"Oh, and do be a dear and fight me as yourself, sweetie, I much prefer seeing my _handsome_ lover than this regal beast."

I grunted in mock dismay, not willing to surrender so easily. "Says the one with a giant. I know that everyone says swords have an advantage over them but I'm not so keen with fighting against a weapon that large."

"Pleeeeeeease? I promise to go lightly on you, but I'll make it up tonight.~"

"Tempting, I will admit. But it's going to take more than that to make me surrend-ah… ah…"

I breathed shakily, feeling the urge but not sure how that would result in my dragon form. It might have… disastrous consequences.

"What were you saying?" she asked, partly confused by my trailing off. "I seem to have lost you."

"I was saying that… ah, ah-"

I inhaled and clamped my mouth shut, trying to keep it in. Don't give way, don't give way don't give way-

The sneeze escaped in the form of an almighty roar. The frost that came from my mouth was evaporated by the cloud of sea-blue flame. I managed to turn away from my wife in time to avoid incinerating her, but in the process vaporized members of both armies. I tossed my head, trying to reorient myself and clear my head, now noticing how the fighting stopped.

"...Corrin, what was that?"

"N-nothing, just a sneeze. Must be coming down with a cold."

Camilla dismounted her dragon and strode over to me, taking my face in her hands.

"Change back, please."

I complied this time, the feeling of her hands like the wings of a dove, imbued with angelic softness. I almost lost the will to stand up, somehow finding the ability to keep upright.

"You appear to have come down with a fever," she muttered. "Seems like I have to take you to the medical tent."

"Camilla!" Xander came riding over to us, looking mildly concerned from the lack of fighting and soldiers. "What seems to be the problem?"

"It seems like our dear Corrin has taken ill. I have to take him to be examined; I resign from the battle."

"You shouldn't have to do that," I said. Not sure if the ground was always slanted or if the pounding in my head had to do with this.

"Nonsense, my love. You need attention, and I am more than willing to provide it. Perhaps I can give him something _more._ "

* * *

"Come on now, dearest, open wide.~"

"..."

"Corrin, you know this will help you get better. It would be best for you to just take it and get it over with."

"..."

"All right, Corrin, what's the matter?"

"...is this really necessary?"

"The soup will satisfy your stomach's demands and the medicine will fight the infection-"

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it."

What I'm referring to is the furs wrapped around me to make me reminiscent of a rabbit. Long ears hung over my head, and a small cotton ball for a tail was attached to the back.

"I very much resent this."

"Aww, is my widdle Corrin being grumpy? You're adorable, you know."

"I am not adorable! I am a grown up man, capable of doing very masculine things-"

"-who has a woman's sneeze. Don't be ashamed dear, there's nothing you can do about it."

"...hmph. At least it's just us-"

The door burst open, revealing a out of breath, frantic-looking Kana. Carmen appeared a minute later, not looking like he had run across a field but equally as concerned as his sister.

"Papa!" she panted, "I just… heard that you… you were sick and… I came to see if..." she trailed off as she realized what I was wearing. "Why are you dressed like a bunny?"

"Just my idea, dear. Something to make him warm while he gets better."

"Oh… okay!"

My gaze switched over to Carmen, who was giggling as he walked up to us. "Yes, Carmen?"

"You look fluffy. And soft. And cute..."

Before I could cut him off Camilla reached her arms out to him, "Yes, he's very soft Carmen. Would you like to feel how soft!"

He nodded enthusiastically, and his mother lifted him off the ground and placed him in my lap. He lay against my chest, making an attempt to wrap his smaller arms around my body. "So fluffy..."

"Hey, I wanna see how soft he is!"

Kana dashed over as she spoke, diving into my side with an audible "oof" before she snuggled against the furs. "Oh, you're really soft, Papa. I like your new costume… I'm tired..."

Her eyes drooped shut before I could protest, yet there was a sense of joy that flowed through me as I observed how she curled against my side. Carmen was already out like a light, further increasing my ecstasy.

"See, Corrin?" my wife said. "You may be ferocious and tough on the battlefield, but on the inside you're a softie. There's nothing wrong with that." She planted a kiss to my forehead before resting her chin on my head. "Mmm… you're very soft..."

...heh. Maybe the winter's not so bad, after all. The feeling of your family sleeping with you, encompassed by warmth and love… I could get used to this.

Until Ryoma and Xander walked in minutes later and burst out laughing at my appearance.

* * *

 **A/N: yeah, despite Corrin's outward interactions and fights, I think we all know he's a family man. Poor guy just can't catch a break. I hope that the long chapter makes up for being away for a while. Next up is ...gender-swap? Hmm, might as well change that to role-swap. (I'm not keen on writing a chapter with F!Corrin and M!Camilla...)**

 **I must admit to struggling with this chapter: I despise combat in writing. Other writers make it look so easy and awesome. When I tried, it comes out mediocre, perhaps worse. Let me know how I did, and I might get inspiration to continue Keeper of the Beasts.**

 **With summer finally here and plans with family, I may not be able to update as frequently but I'll do what I can. Just a heads up, I hope you understand.**

 **Also, thank you to those for their continued support- abomb30 and SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness for their advice and kind words; check out their stories after this. If you enjoyed this, why not consider giving a like and/or follow? Reviews are always appreciated, so I'd enjoy hearing from you.**

 **Write on!**


	14. Day 14: Role-swapped

**A/N: In April I ordered a charger for my laptop after my old one finally ran out (that's a lie, I accidentally crushed it :/ ). It worked fine, but one day in the middle of May it gave up randomly. So I'm forced to use a different computer that's used by the family for homework and general entertainment to write this out. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Role-swapped**

On the ground, you had to worry about bandits or people who tried to sneak up on you. Maybe the occasional sleazy noble trying to get a position in court. Totally ruined a good day. In the air? Not a care in the world.

Once you were airborne, all you had to be concerned with is if you properly put your saddle on your wyvern. In my case, I don't have to worry about Sylvester. He's specially trained to make sure I stay on my saddle and in case I did fall off, he would quickly catch me with his giant claws.

I put a hand against his head, just underneath his eye as I lowered my head to his ear.

"One more run."

Over the wind howling, I heard him growl. He knew what I had in store. Less than a second later I suddenly leaped from the saddle, tome in one hand while my wyvern dove beneath me. I flung my hand out; a sphere of lightning shot out from my fingertips, small in appearance but strong enough to bring a house down. A howl echoed through the sky and I saw a blade of air fly up at the orb, cleaving it in two. It exploded into a cloud of lightning, the sight made me grin at our success.

"All right, Sylvester; that's enough for the day!"

I heard no answer, as I started to plummet towards the ground. My stomach lurched. "Sylvester?"

Again, no reply. I wasn't sure if this was a joke he was playing or if he had gotten distracted, but I was starting to panic. This was _not_ how I intended to die. I envisioned myself swarmed by enemy hosts, fighting until my last breath. Now some city cleaner would be scraping my remains off the street, probably grumbling about reckless kings and their fancy wyverns-

At the last second a shadow dove above me, claws roughly catching the scruff of my neck. My stomach jumped down from my throat. Once I found my breath again, my gaze turned up to Sylvester, looking back at me with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Very funny, Syl."

The two of us resumed our evening flight, soaring through the sky above Valla. It's a wonder people don't have their own wyverns for activities like this. It's beautiful from up here…

Though not as breathtaking as a certain Vallite queen, responsible for establishing peace across the land.

The entrance to the wyvern stables came into view, torches lit for the night. Sylvester eased up on his dive, wings spreading out to catch the wind and prevent certain death. Dust rose around us as we landed, otherwise the other occupants were undisturbed. I dismounted with a leap and patted the wyvern's side; "You did well, Syl. Then again, when have you ever let me down?"

His tail swished to and fro, several of the tail spikes extending. He emitted a low growl, which might seem threatening to some people but, to his proper trainer, was merely an affectionate purr.

Strange to think it's been fifteen years since I first brought him in, bleeding and left to die in a storm. Once he somewhat recovered though, he lashed out: caretakers and soldiers alive fell victim to his razor-tipped wings and spiked tail. Most would've put him down after so many scars. Being an elder son of the Nohrian royalty, I was determined to train him.

I had little success at the beginning, most times my hands were bitten and sliced when I tried to handle him. After some months though he seemed to recognize a determination like his own, and eased up on the attacks. I still got the occasional nip or scratch, but for the most part, we formed a truce.

Then came the trials, to see what he was capable of. And I have to say I've never seen a wyvern capable of firing spikes from its tail, much less stalk a herd of warriors without making a sound. And that's when I knew he'd be the perfect match for me.

Well, until _she_ came along and stole my heart-

"Evening, your Highness."

Sylvester's ears twitched at the voice; I put two fingers on his cheek. _Wait_. I turned and was greeted by a man who looked like a doll. Porcelain face with pale pink cheeks, golden jewelry hung from his neck and ears, lavish robes befitting a royal. For me, he was anything but worthy of helping to rule a kingdom.

"Sir Milva." I nodded to the man in front of me, "Good evening. How may I be of assistance?"

"I wanted to come and see if there were anything you needed. A drink, perhaps, or an evening meal?"

"No, thank you."

"Well, would you care to take a walk with me? I hear it's lovely around these times."

Ehh, why not? Can't hurt to fulfill a simple request. I walked forward, only to be nudged by Sylvester's snout. He looked up at me with anxious eyes, letting out an almost inaudible growl. I turned to Sir Milva and raised a hand; "I'll be with you in a second. Just need to finish putting Sylvester away."

"Of course sire. I'll be waiting in the courtyard."

I waited for him to leave before dropping the politeness, kneeling beside my wyvern. I whispered something in his ear; he grunted and whirled around, bounding towards the landing platform. He crouched, then leapt towards the sky, a silver speck among the night sky.

* * *

When Sir Milva first showed up I knew something was wrong. Sure he was annoying and always complained about how his family should've received their "rightful inheritance" but he never tried to come directly to me. Maybe try to set a meeting up- which I always declined, putting it off for another time- to convince me he belonged in the council.

Wonder what he's got planned this time…

"Apologies for the delay, Sir Milva," I walked out to the parlor, the sun's brilliance fading with the coming twilight. "There was a slight problem with my wyvern, so I-"

The parlor was empty. The tables were vacant, candles extinguished, it appeared I was alone. I frowned, wondering where he could have gone… until I felt a small blade press against the small of my back.

"Don't make a sound," Sir Milva hissed, "or your corpse will never be found."

Tsk. Politics. So many backstabbers in court, why didn't I see this coming sooner? I nodded and let out a sigh.

"Good. Follow my lead."

He led me by the ear through the dark hallways, the paths known only by the royal family. I assumed this guy had this planned out for a while, which half-impressed me and gave me another reason to enjoy his execution.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?"

How should I know? He was the one who suddenly dragged me out here in the twilight hours- ow ow ow, that's the ear, he's pulling on my ear.

"You want money?" I suggested. "A place in the court?"

"I want the throne!"

...well I wasn't expecting that. I had thought he'd try and bribe me or something akin to that-

"For decades, the house of Macbeth has proved loyal to the throne. We swore undying oaths to serve and protect the crown, whatever the cost. And Garon promised to reward us!"

"Well, that's the thing: you swore loyalty to Nohr's throne before the war. Valla is a completely different kingdom, with other alliances and treaties-"

"That's exactly the point!" the dagger he held moved up to my neck, the very end nicking the skin and drawing blood. "Everything was lined up for us. All would go according to plan. And then _she_ showed up." I could hear the venom in his voice as he referred to a certain someone. My fist clenched as he spat onto the floor. He would not talk about her like that.

"She came along and ruined everything! Garon was overthrown, Xander assumed the throne and swore alliances with Hoshido and your country! We were disgraced, rejected when he renounced his father's old friendships! And she, the very representation of our failure, became Queen!"

Yeah, and an actual good Queen, more capable than this scumbag ever could be.

"But we kept quiet. Kept a facade going so we wouldn't draw unwanted attention from the populace, all the while planning ways to overthrow the 'rightful heirs' of the throne. And then, we had an epiphany.

"You."

A spark of indignance raced up my spine, sending shivers throughout my chest. No…

"See, we were going at this from the wrong angle. Trying to view the picture as a whole, when in reality, it was a puzzle. A tower of children's blocks that would collapse if one, certain, beloved block was removed."

The bushes rustled, and several cloaked men came out, garbed in violet robes and wielding obsidian daggers. My pulse quickened, this was not the way I had pictured this to go.

"We take you out, and the Queen falls into despair. Becomes an emotional wreck, unable to rule a kingdom. And then we swoop in, noble and heroic, offering food and wealth for the people. And favor for the royal family, popular opinion, switches to _us._ "

"There's one thing you're forgetting," I said, voice steady despite the situation. A King never showed fear in the face of the enemy. I drove my elbow into his gut, temporarily disabling him as I spun out of his grasp. I faced the group of assassins, a victorious smile on my face.

"My family never backs down to assassins. And Camilla is much more than capable of ruling a kingdom without me."

I clicked my fingers. For a heart-stopping, chilling few seconds, nothing happened. My eyes darted to and fro between the bushes; do not let these be my last words. Sir Milva recomposed himself, scoffing at my apparent failure. He gestured to his comrades.

"Kill him."

Before they could move the bushes lit up; bright blue flames engulfed several plants and someone unlucky to be standing close by. His screams were cut off as several head-size spikes erupted from his chest, and he collapsed.

The silence around us broke into choruses of yells as soldiers poured out; Sylvester charged out of the burning bushes, followed by two deer-like dragons. My heart jumped in my chest as I realized my plan had worked. Sylvester would be rewarded for this.

"No!" Sir Milva could only stand in horror as his plan fell apart in front of him. Years of careful meticulous planning, hours of preparation for his triumph, and it went up in smoke. "NO!"

"Seize the traitors!" I heard a voice bellow over the soldiers' cries. I saw a familiar figure raise his sword at the assassins, frozen in place as they were surrounded by the royal guards. Silas, in full battle armor, wielding a blade with lightning coursing across the edges. "Do your duty for the King and Queen of Valla!"

"For Valla!" the soldiers echoed. Milva looked back at me, fear and hatred distorting his otherwise pleasant features as he removed the dagger from his waist. He sprung at me with surprising agility, but I was ready. I hopped sideways, sending him stumbling over his long robes. I pulled out the tome from my pocket as I dodged another clumsy swing. So he swung again. And he missed. And then he missed again.

Eventually, I decided to put an end to his vain attempts and tripped him, causing him to totally fall over on his face with a sickening _crack._ I slightly winced; broken noses were particularly nasty. By now the soldiers had rounded up all of the would-be assassins, those who resisted were given a swift death, their bodies piled up next to those who had surrendered. As Milva rose up, likely looking for another chance to strike, I whistled. Sylvester jumped over and stared the scumbag down, eyes appearing scarlet in the night while his two friends flanked me, giving me a more menacing appearance. One Ancient Dragon might be intimidating, but two? Might make you reconsider who you're fighting.

"It's over, Sir Milva," Silas said, his voice colder than Flora's and Felicia's powers combined. "Your rebellion has ended, and you will serve the rest of your life in prison. Accept defeat with dignity, and your sentence _might_ not be so harsh."

Milva looked me dead in the eye, malice contorting his face further as he spat in my face. I calmly wiped his defiance from my face and signaled with a hand, holding the soldiers from charging forward and enacting punishment.

"Your fault, Milva. Like my friend said: it's a bitter pill to swallow, but at least do it with some honor."

"Go to hell!"

...well, if he wanted to play that way. I turned up to Silas; "A sword, if you please."

He nodded and tossed me one still in its coverings, which I caught with one hand. I drew the blade out, making sure to let Milva see it in its glory, catching the moonlight. Jet black with an ebony handle, almost like it was made of shadows. I let the tip of the dagger rest at the tip of this dirtbag's chin, taking some pleasure at how his eyes widened and the small gasp that escaped him when I pressed into his skin.

"Well if you insist. Thou shalt not kill as they say, except when it comes to insurrections and secret organizations. So then, Sir Milva, I offer you a choice: accept defeat and end up in prison for life, with your family being spared out of grace, or public execution at dawn as a reminder that disloyalty _will not_ go unpunished."

"You wouldn't! Y-you don't have it in you; you'd never kill someone in cold blood!"

Cold blood. Says the man who plotted to kill me and overthrow my family. Still, I let my sword lower ever so slightly, my gaze flicker away from him. I contemplated my decision, then nodded to the dragon on my right.

"No. I suppose you're right. I wouldn't kill someone calmly."

His eyes lit up with hope. A flickering candle amidst a wave of despair and hopelessness. That was nice to see-

Though not as nice as snuffing it out.

"But _she_ would."

Camilla, still in her dragon form, swung round and brought her tail across his neck. His head was sent flying off, his body limply fell seconds later. She flicked the blood from her tail, droplets of blood dotting the floor next to the corpse. My daughter growled at the other assassins, letting the message across.

Serve the throne, or join Sir Milva.

* * *

The families would be rounded up in the following days, informed of their patriarch's decisions and attempt on the King's life, and, based on their allegiances to us or the insurrection, fined based on their parts in the planning. The house of Macbeth would get the worst of the charges; hopefully, the others would get the idea and swear total loyalty.

So much death for one night… it wasn't even wartime.

"You okay, Papa?"

I glanced at Kana, innocent, concerned eyes gazing up at me. Her adolescence had done little to deter her usual cheer, she still skipped around the palace with an enthusiasm that infected all that witnessed her presence. Even in the face of true pessimism, she could put on a brave face and smile.

"Yes, I'm fine, little dragon. I'm just tired."

"Sleepy, or sick of all this fighting? Because I wish that people would just be nicer to each other and try making friends. It'd be a lot easier than fighting wars, right?"

I nodded with a smile. Always seeming so innocent, and yet underneath that naive exterior was a young woman who understood how the world worked. A hidden genius within my daughter.

"Yes, it would be a lot simpler if everyone simply sat down and talked. Things would be much nicer without any fighting."

"They just need to meet you, Papa! You and Mama are the best rulers in the world! If everyone saw you, I bet they'd like to get to know you!"

By the divine Dragons, she was adorable. How were we blessed with such a wonderful daughter and hardworking son? I looked up at Camilla, hoping to see similar ecstasy, but what I saw was, in fact, the opposite. Brows tightly knit in deep thought, lips pressed into a thin line, the sight made my heart ache.

"Kana, would you hurry along to bed, please? I think me and your mother need to have a talk."

Her gaze switched between me and my wife before understanding dawned on her and she nodded. "G'night, Papa!" She sprung up and caught me in a ferocious hug and planted a kiss on my cheek before turning and doing the same to her mother. "G'night Mama!"

She smiled at her and kissed her forehead, but said nothing more. Had Milva's insurrection affected her that badly? Dear me, this had to be remedied posthaste. I looked at her in concern while our daughter hurried down the hallway, out of sight and to her bedroom.

Now it was just the two of us. I took her by the hand and led her back to our bedchambers, quietly moving through the sleeping halls of the castle staff. Soon the doors to our room awaited the two of us, patiently standing by to let us in.

Once we had ducked into our rooms I heard a faint sigh. I turned in time to see her rest on the bed, hand over her forehead. I didn't know if she was exhausted or had a migraine; regardless I made my way over and sat next to her, rubbing her back lovingly in an attempt to distract her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"The war's over. Anankos is dead, Nohr and Hoshido formed a truce, our family's worthy of ruling Valla. Everyone should be happy!"

"And they are, sweetheart." I kissed her cheek, my hand seeking hers out and carefully squeezing it. "Well, most of them are."

"Exactly, Corrin: most of them are. I don't understand why they should be unhappy, the country should be grateful for us."

I nodded with her, resting my head on her shoulder and nuzzling into her hair. She was a Goddess, a being who I worshipped fervently. She was responsible for saving this world, a being capable of slaying Gods for the greater good. No matter what anyone else says, she deserved respect.

"Corrin, are you listening?'

Hmm? "Sorry, dearest; I was too enraptured with your beauty to notice your ranting."

She sighed, flicking my forehead. This warranted a disapproving murmur from me as I wrapped my arms around my waist.

"Sometimes I think you're too busy flirting with me to care about what I'm dealing with. This could be an actual issue, husband. Insurgence might go around after tonight, people might rise up for murdering a noble. What will they think of me?"

"Who cares what they think?" I said. "You were- and still are- acting for the benefits of the kingdom. You care about your kingdom, unlike our 'dear' Father. It won't matter what they say, as long as you don't stop being you, everything will be fine."

"But what of their support? I can't rule a kingdom without their approval-"

She faltered as my fingers danced along her legs, finding herself unable to continue. She purred in content as I nipped at her ear, carefully taking the two of us onto the bed. My hand fingered the band on her ring finger, carefully tracing the shape of polished metal.

"We support you. Your family- those in Hoshido and Nohr- will support you. Those whom we met on our adventures will support you. Anyone with a rational mind will support you." My voice dropped to a whisper.

"Kana supports you. Carmen, though he's just a child and still in school, supports you.

"I support you. I have always, and I always will."

She hummed as I nestled into her, whispering sweet promises and our covenants pledged on our marriage day. She turned her head, eyes meeting mine as our lips rejoined each other.

"When were you such a diplomat?" she raised an eyebrow at me when we broke apart.

"Garon's concubines always fought for attention. My mother forced me to read the behavior and etiquette of a noble to earn his approval. Always thought it was useless, but now that I'm ruling with you, I'm quite pleased with the results."

"Indeed, I'm not sure I've ever been so impressed by you before."

I kissed her once more, letting the sensation linger just a little longer before pulling her close to me. I'm quite pleased to say I've never slept better.

* * *

 **A/N: only time I used a swear word (you might not see it as a serious crime but I personally try to avoid swearing), and I'm not using any others.**

 **Going into this, I was confident with the results of this chapter. Coming out of it, I'm more than satisfied with the results. I kept Corrin and Camilla's behavior the same, with a minor tweak here and there. (And since Corrin's the Malig Knight here I decided to give him a "special" Wyvern Mount.) I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Next up is Unable to sleep.**

 **Also, we're almost halfway through this story! Thank you for your encouragement and support, it's been an honor writing this.**

 **Thank you for those who gave your continued support and for those reading this story, if you liked it how about leaving a like and/or follow? Constructive criticism is always appreciated, as is any review from you fellow readers.** **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Write on!**


	15. Day 15: Can't sleep

**A/N: It's been a month already? Wow, time flies when you're having fun, huh? Well, my apologies for my absence, here's the new chapter!**

 **edit: formatting was weird when I first posted it, should be fixed now.**

* * *

 **Can't Sleep**

Ten years.

A decade had passed since their adventure, the event that united two lifelong enemies and revived a dying kingdom. Ten years since the destruction of a God, just a decade since Corrin assumed the throne after their public marriage. Life was blissful. No worries whatsoever.

And yet the body beside her claimed otherwise, a faint grumble of annoyance piquing her curiosity as it turned on its side again. Rather than be worried, she was intrigued at his restlessness, curious as to why he had not yet fallen asleep.

She had to investigate.

Camilla peeked an eye open to see her beloved fumble with the sheets, muttering something about the mattress not being comfortable enough.

"You do know that the Kingdom gathered its best wool to create this mattress for us," she murmured.  
He cursed at himself when he heard her voice, the sound prompting her tired yet amused giggle. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I had woken you-"

She silenced him with a hand against his cheek, her palm caressing the side of his face. He relaxed immediately, resting his head into her hand.

"I was already awake long before you started tossing about. Sleep seems to elude me this night."

"You and me both." He turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, "For the life of me I can't fathom why someone would believe counting sheep would aid sleeping problems."

She smirked at his annoyed tone, opting to take him in her arms and draw him into her embrace. He went willingly, tucking his head under her chin and sighing blissfully while she ran a hand through his unruly hair.

The only light came from the rays of the half-moon peeking through the balcony, shining through a cloudless night. The dresser at the far end of the room was tidy, the jewelry put away and hidden from potential bandits, though Valla had seen no sign of thieves since Corrin had claimed the throne. The walls appeared pale blue in the moonlight, mixing to a lavender where the light didn't touch.

Their bedroom wasn't grand, but it wasn't exactly ordinary either. The architects, grateful for their freedom from Anankos' rule, had deemed to give them a room worthy of a true king and queen. Corrin had politely attempted to turn down their offer but Camilla, ever the one to enjoy the luxuries of life, had accepted wholeheartedly.

The people responsible for designing their private quarters were properly rewarded; Corrin even admitted he was impressed by their handiwork and thanked Camilla for accepting the workers' proposal. Capable of housing a good dozen or so people - although they wouldn't dare let anyone enter except their own family - with a small sofa and table with matching chairs, it was safe to say their bedroom had the ultimate suite. Each piece of furniture was designed by the best carpenters, the pillows made of the softest silks and cotton, and so forth for the paint on the walls and decorations scattered across the ceiling. But the true masterpiece of them all was the bed: the heart of their lavished home. Love was strengthened, bonds renewed, among other… "activities".

Her musing was disturbed as Corrin shifted in her arms, trying to find a comfortable position. Camilla temporarily released him in order to find a better resting spot. Though the more she watched him, the more it seemed he was struggling with something, an inner issue wrestling for his attention.

"Something the matter, dear?" she inquired.

He appeared to hesitate, then his shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew better to keep a secret, it was one of the keystones of their marriage: they were open with each other. Nothing was unknown between the two.

"I'm worried for Kana," he admitted. Camilla tilted her head.

"Why? Is something wrong with her?"

He shook his head. "Not exactly. Though she is reaching adulthood, and we aren't immortal."

And then she realized, even though it should've been obvious from the start, much like how the day wasn't a day without the sun. "The kingdom will need a new ruler."

"And we have one. Though I think Carmen might turn down the throne for the chance to learn abroad."  
That was no surprise. Their son adored knowledge, in every form and amount. Accepting the crown would deprive him of so many opportunities to learn. And they wouldn't do that to him, never in a million years.

At the same time, Valla needed someone to carry their legacy. Someone to rule fairly but firmly. The nobles would simply leap at the opportunity for power. The results would be devastating. So it fell on Kana to carry the torch.

The only problem was-

"She doesn't know anything about ruling a kingdom."

Camilla found that statement mildly offensive, raising a brow at his bluntness. "Are you quite sure? She's seen how you handle some of the court sessions, and she's able to use a sword in the event someone tries to challenge her."

"Well, those are only parts of ruling a kingdom-"

"She's also capable of properly judging situations and displaying a proper authority figure."

"When did she learn-"

"Her time in the war has taught her much, dearest. The books we have stocked in the library aren't just all fantasy and adventures. But if you feel she isn't up to the task, feel free to enlist the help of Xander or Ryoma to teach her the royal etiquette."

Her husband stared at her in utter confoundment, jaw agape at her quick rebuttal. Quickly though, he caught himself in his stupor, sighing as he fell back against the pillows. Camilla lay beside him, idly playing with a lock of her hair.

"I should've known. Heh," a dry chuckle escaped his lips, though she kept her gaze on the lavender curl between her fingers. "Guess our little girl's finally growing up, huh?"

Her eyes closed as she bowed her head in submission, accepting the painful truth. "It pains me to say it, but that is the way of life."

"Indeed. Xander would be a good candidate for throne room lessons; what about you?"

Her stoicness was momentarily forgotten at his suggestion, startled amethyst meeting patient yet alluring crimson. He was asking her to teach Kana?

"Me?"

"You grew up under the same roof as him, you must've taken lessons on how to act as a potential ruler of Nohr. If you have, I'm sure Kana could use a lot of people she knows."

At first, she was flattered at the idea- more time to spend with their daughter, teaching her how to rule Valla- before the gears started turning. She narrowed her eyes at him, spotting the hopeful gleam in his eyes. Even if he was naive at times, she had a sneaking suspicion this was not one of those moments.

"Don't think you're getting out of this, Corrin. You were in the same family as I was, you are the current ruler of Valla. Surely you know the rules, Kana could learn from Valla's king."

"Well… I didn't learn the rules until after I was coronated, so I learned as I went along. Not exactly a proper ruling style for a future queen."

"Then you can tell her what you know is proper and not proper for a ruler-in-training."

He contemplated this silently, scratching the stubble on his chin. Eventually, he let out a resigned sigh, and she could sense victory.

"There's no getting out of this for me, is there?"

"Nope. You should've seen this coming when you proposed, Corrin. I hope you aren't disappointed with this, but you're stuck with me."

"...I suppose it could be worse," he mused, reaching a hand up to rest against her cheek. She let out a small smile at him, one he cheerfully returned. "So we'll face this as we go along?"

"We'll worry about it when it's time. No sense worrying about the future."

"For now though-"

"Shush now and hold me." She hadn't meant to give a command but if Corrin was offended he didn't show it. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him in an uncommon but still welcome display of affection. Her lips curved upwards as he rested his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes with a smile.

"As you wish, my Queen."

* * *

 **A/N: just some thoughtful discussions about Kana's upcoming coronation, served with what I hope constitutes as a helpful amount of fluff. Apologies for the lack of writing- with summer vacation arriving and my laptop refusing to charge at all (I bought a charger, it didn't work, sent a message to the company, who apologized and sent a free replacement, which also didn't work; I suspect the laptop is at fault), I didn't have the motivation to write. Now that I'm back, hopefully this train picks up speed before the year is out.**

 **In the words of the great Bon Jovi: "Woah, we're halfway there, woah, livin' on a prayer! Take my hand, we'll make it I swear, woah, Squidward on a chair-" wait. That's not right.**

 **In all seriousness, fifteen chapters down, fifteen to go. This has been one heck of a journey, one I didn't expect to progress so far on! Thank you all for your continued support, and I hope that I continue to make you happy!**

 **This story now has a beta-writer! Check out the fantastic SquidbaggerOfWoomyNygness and some of their stories after you read this!**

 **Thank you as always for reading, I hope you enjoyed. If you did, why not drop that like and/or follow? Leave a review saying what you liked and what could be improved on. See you all in the next chapter- next up is Birthday.**

 **Write on!**


	16. Day 16: Birthday

**A/N: while conversing with the one and only Skywolfe666 (seriously, their work is legendary. Read their stuff) I realized that the chapters might need a reference date, or they should tell you the day in relation to the events of Fates. Just know that I plan on including it either in the Author's notes or somewhere in the chapter.**

 **(also, this may or may not sound silly, but please don't be mad at the fact that this chapter suddenly skipped almost ten years into the future. The idea of Carmen interacting with his cousins interested me a lot- and what better way for them to get together than a birthday party?) Thank you, onto the story!**

 **Birthday**

* * *

Any minute now. Any minute and the plan would be complete.

I stood behind the pillar with bated breath, waiting for the telltale creak of an opening door. Comrades stood by, patiently counting the seconds until the guest walked through. My hand clenched and unclenched in anticipation, excitement coursing through my veins- whether from the event we've been planning for weeks, or the meaning behind the celebration, I neither knew nor cared. All I knew was that-

Warm golden light spilled across the floor, and I could hear hushed voices. Both of them I recognized.

Time to act.

I spun from out of my hiding space; the shifting of clothes told me that the others had moved as well. From the hallway's light, I could make out two figures, one wearing a maid's outfit, the other in a long cloak. The latter was muttering to themselves, fumbling with a spellbook as they struggled to get a light going. Other figures moved from the corner of my eyes. I raised my arm in an elegant flourish.

"Now!"

Fireballs erupted into existence along the walls, braziers roaring to life. The candles along the massive chandelier lit up all at once, resembling a small city at night. And with that, the room illuminated, revealing Flora and Carmen, the former looking extremely pleased at my son's flustered expression.

A chorus of "Surprise!" killed the silence as balloons were released from pillars and soared into the air. The grand hall had been redecorated to celebrate Carmen's fifteenth birthday, nearly twenty years after Anankos' demise. The pillars were wrapped in silver and lilac streamers, a large banner that read "Happy Birthday, Carmen!" in brightly painted letters. The guest of honor was so distracted that he didn't notice the hat placed on his head by a sugar-loving ninja.

His expression was priceless- a mixture of complete bafflement and slowly growing embarrassment.

He tried lifting the hems of the cloak around his face to disguise the bright red spreading across his cheeks, but to no avail. The silvery fabric refused to reach his face despite his insistent tugging, which only prompted him to turn away in an attempt to conceal his face.

"You didn't have to do this, you know," he muttered, partly exasperated and flattered. "I mean, I appreciate the gesture behind it, but did it have to be so grand? I'm just Carmen, not as special as Marth or Ike."

"Aww, my little brother's growing up~!" Kana bounded out of the crowd of guests, straight to her brother's side to catch him in a headlock and ruffle his hair with a fist. The sudden display earned many amused chuckles from my family as Carmen attempted, unsuccessfully, to remove himself from Kana's grip. Kana's infectious happiness was a constant throughout her life, fading a little in her teenage years only to resurge in her young adult years. It greatly contrasted to Carmen's moodiness, complaints mostly about his sister and her invasive personality.

"Kana, kindly remove yourself from my head."

"Nope! Gotta give me a good reason first."

"You're intruding on my personal space."

"Mmmmmmm, no." She resumed giving him an aggressive noogie.

"I like having my head free from headlocks."

"Nope."

"Oh, come ON!"

His outburst was rewarded with more laughs from the party guests and amused chuckles from myself. It was nice to see a bonding moment between my children. Despite Carmen's insistence that he did not enjoy being teased by his older sister, I knew better. After all, I was in his situation once, though the tormentor in question was my future wife rather than actual sibling.

Speaking of…

"As heartwarming as this whole scene is, I believe our honored guest has gifts to attend to. Kana, if you would kindly release your sibling?" Camilla said, resting a hand on my shoulder as she came to my side.

"Awww, mom..."

"Come on, Kana," I pitched in, deciding not to antagonize my son further. "He is the birthday boy."

She let him go, albeit reluctantly. Carmen dusted himself off, shooting a tiny glare in Kana's direction, although she shrugged it off with a wink and playful giggle. No sooner had she done so than a large fox bowled Carmen over, pinning him beneath it.

"SELKIE!"

The fox yapped at her name, tails wagging in excitement. My son struggled beneath her, but by now he should know that it was a fruitless gain. Selkie had an iron grip regardless of her human or fox form; enemies and friends alike would find themselves trapped in her ecstatic glomps. The Kitsune followed up with a series of nuzzles under Carmen's neck, rewarding her with sputters as he tried to talk without bursting into laughter.

"Selkie, I'm serious- gyah! I mean- hehe, stop it, please! I'm begging you, get off- I'm sensitive there- _please_!"

Help arrived in the form of a large bipedal creature with wolfish features, ambling over to lift the large fox away from Carmen. The Kitsune gave a whine at being taken away from her prey, making petty struggles to escape.

"Selkie," Velouria growled, "you know what Corrin said about pouncing on his kids."

"But Kana likes to play!"

"Kana can turn into a dragon. Carmen can't, unfortunately. I shouldn't have to remind you that everyone doesn't like surprise tackles."

Selkie bowed her head, ears lowered in shame; "Oooh, okay. Sorry, Carmen."

My son dusted himself off, his irritation fading at Velouria's interference. The two of them had a common interest in finding peculiar objects, though Carmen's taste was a little more… "natural". The Wolfskin dropped her fellow shapeshifter before she shifted back to her other form, nodding to Carmen. "Happy Birthday, Carmen."

"Thank you, Velouria." She smiled at his politeness and reached a hand into her cloak and took out a thick book with a bright green cover. She handed it over to him, who took it in eager curiosity. "What is this?"

"It's a collection of pressed leaves and flowers from different trees and plants. It took nearly half a week to get them all together."

Carmen flipped through the book, his eyes brightening with each plant he saw. "Some of these are outside of Cheve! And here's a blue daisy from Igasato!" He looked at his cousin with a wide smile and threw his arms around her, "Thanks a lot for this! I really appreciate it."

"Of course," she returned the hug and his wide grin with a calm smile. "Anything for a friend who appreciates the finer things in nature."

"Let's go look and choose another present to unwrap! C'mon Carmen!" Selkie cut in, looking fit to burst with excitement. She ignored the flash of irritation that appeared for a split second on Velouria as she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the small mountain of presents next to the table that held the towering cake. The other guests regarded them in amusement before turning back to their conversations. My wife and I made our way through the crowd to Carmen, who was trying- and seemingly failing- to dissuade the adolescent kitsune from forcing him to dive into the presents.

"While it's hilarious to imagine the sight of my son laying among his gifts would be, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't shove him into the gift pile. Some of them may be fragile and are liable to potentially wound Carmen."

Selkie gave another pout before Camilla suggested that she join Kana in the gardens. The kitsune brightened instantly at the idea and bounded off without another word. Carmen sighed in relief as she disappeared, bowing his head towards us.

"Thank you, Mother and Father. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't intervened."

"Other than you being buried alive in your presents?" He rolled his eyes at my quip while Camilla gently squeezed my shoulder. "I hope that this isn't too much."

Carmen eyed the room, scanning the crowds of family and close friends with a careful expression. His gaze drifted up to the decorated pillars and hanging ornaments. "If you had asked me what kind of party I would prefer, I'd answer one with family only, one that wasn't too noisy or flamboyant. This," he looked at us before giving a modest smile, "is perfect."

I acknowledged him with a smile of gratitude as Camilla held her arms out to him; he allowed himself to be wrapped in her fierce hug. "Oh, that makes me so glad! My little boy, growing up in front of me." She wiped away an imaginary tear. I held my own arms out, unsure what he would do since boys tend to not want to show such emotional responses to their fathers. Thankfully he gave an almost discernible shrug before he returned the gesture.

"Well, I should go around and thank my aunts and uncles personally for coming tonight," he said. "Thank you once again for everything."

* * *

The party went on well into the night, many families turning in as their duties called. The ones who prolonged their visits were those who fought in the First War, and their children and grandchildren. Carmen, who didn't grow up in a time of war, had to acquaint himself with his much older cousins, and found himself learning from their experiences, particularly the children of the royal families.

Forrest walked forward with his gift neatly folded in his arms, decorated in the traditional purple and silver emblems of Nohrian royalty. Unwrapping it revealed a long traveler's cloak, with a silvery dye and deep purple border. The swirling patterns reflected across the torchlight, looking like smoke woven into the fabric.

"This is absolutely marvelous," Carmen stated, admiring the cloak's appearance and texture. "How long did this take to create?"

"Just under a week." Forrest's voice was equally calm and satisfied with my son's reaction. He readjusted his beret before adding, "and the enchantments took another two."

Carmen's gaze snapped up. "Enchantments?"

"Some ideas from Velouria other cousins. The exterior of the cloak is enchanted to repel dust and things that would stain the fabric. The pockets won't tear under extreme duress, and the hood can keep your head cool or warm, depending on your surroundings."

The silver-haired young adult looked at the gift in his hands like it was silk gold, afraid to even put it on. He looked up at his cousins in gratitude, but I could see some hesitance.

"I… I'm not sure if I can accept this-" but Siegbert cut him off with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Nonsense. You are a member of a family that looks out for each other and will be treated accordingly. We won't have you left out of the family because you weren't around in our childhood. You deserve what's best for you."

"You make it sound like I need to be spoiled."

"Nah, it's like Sieg said," Shiro cuffed him on the back. "We came from a family that wants their kids to grow up happy, but they make sure that we're raised properly. My pop may not give me what I want, but he's got the best intentions at heart. Just take the robe, Carmen."

"It's a cloak."

"Eh, tomato tomahto."

Deciding that it would make better sense to end the argument before it escalated Carmen threw the cloak on, relishing how comfortable and fitting it was. He brushed out the few wrinkles that remained and grinned at his siblings. "I can't thank you enough for this."

"Our pleasure." Forrest waved a hand. "And if there's a slim chance that it gets ruined, pay me a visit and I'll have it fixed up. Free of charge, of course."

"Oh, that's not right; I can pay you some gold-"

"No. I insist, it's my gift to you. I won't take no for an answer."

Carmen struggled to put up an argument, but gave up sooner than expected. Kiragi stepped forward with his gift, which Carmen took and unwrapped. His eyes went wide as a grin broke across his face; "Oh, _wow_."

He held up a pair of gloves and shoes, covered in different shades of fur.

"I know how much you like soft things, so I hunted enough small animals to make a set of gloves and boots for you. I hope you like 'em!"

"Trust me, I do very much." He slipped a glove over his hand and sighed in contentment. "It feels like a cloud infused with fabric from an angel's robes. It's just so _divine._ "

"Heheh, glad to hear it! Hope this gift beats what Soleil has planned."

"Why? Do you know what it is?"

"Well, rumor is that she's planning on giving you… dance lessons. Apparently she's gathered a large group of female candidates to 'assist' you."

Carmen froze as he took that in, but before he could respond a certain blue-haired mercenary waltzed up to him. "Hello, Carmen~!"

"O-oh. Hey Soleil." The girl giggled at his sudden nervousness and seized his arm.

"Well, 16 years old, huh? Coming to the age where girls will flock to you and try dancing with you, am I right?"

"W-well, I'm not t-t-the best dancer out there, but I-"

"Oh? You need some help with your dancing?"

"Well-"

"Let me help you! I've got a lot of girls ready to help you with your problem. Consider it my birthday present: a bunch of beautiful women to dance with the one and only birthday boy~."

His cousins shook their heads solemnly as he was half-dragged away from them, his face a bright scarlet. And then he was gone. Camilla and I sighed, our gazes fixed on the spot where he once was.

"It seems like yesterday he was just learning to walk." Camilla took my hand and kissed my temple. "When did we get so old, Camilla?"

"Time flies when we're enjoying ourselves. I only wished it were more patient with us." She sighed in mock disappointment. "My beauty was once the envy of the kingdom. I remember young suitors lining up in Nohr just hoping to get a glimpse of my face." I turned to her, perking an eyebrow.

"And it isn't now? I often find my thoughts hindered by your radiant face."

"Your kind words are flattering, Corrin, but I am not the beautiful, youthful woman I was before."

"Perhaps. Then again, your divinity then is nothing compared to the goddess that stands before me. A queen who I hold dear to me and who rules kindly but firmly. A woman," I lifted her hand and kissed her fingers, "whom I still love to this day."

She smiled, and I caught the watery corners of her eyes. Deciding to remedy the problem I placed my hand beneath her chin and kissed her. The passion that we felt nowadays wasn't as fierce as our first years of marriage but it still burned bright, a fire that would extinguish with our dying breath. We separated, both of us panting and eyes shining.

"Thank you, Camilla, for everything."

"You are most welcome, husband."

We rested our foreheads against each other, content to stay there for time and all eternity.

 **A/N: About dang time I uploaded another chapter for T.H.A.T.M.G., eh? So sorry for being lazy and not updating as often as I would've liked, but I hope that this is worth the wait. And even though they're cousins, Soleil can't help but tease Carmen about the possibility of dating, lol. The idea that Carmen should interact with his other siblings was suggested by the ever-aiding SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness- you have my thanks for offering to be a beta-writer- and I do believe that this turned out okay. I'll just have to wait and see what you all think, up next is Daddy-Daughter day.**

 **Thank you for reading; if you enjoyed this, how about a like and/or follow? Didn't like it, you can tell me what I can do better. Reviews are always appreciated; from constructive criticism to expressing simple appreciation.**

 **Write on!**


	17. Day 17: Daddy-Daughter Date

**Daddy-Daughter Date**

"You ready, Little Dragon?"

My daughter grinned up at me with her ever-present cheerfulness. I smiled back before gripping the dragonstone on my waist, and Kana followed suit. Twin flashes of light followed, and we transformed into our draconic forms. Shaking my head to clear the minor disorientation, I stretched my wings out, silver scales glittering in the golden rays of sunshine. While she was smaller than me, she looked no less regal or intimidating, her antlers sharp enough to pierce the toughest steel and deflect the sharpest swords. She stretched, limbs standing straight as her back arched out much like a cat would, and she yawned noisily, exposing twin rows of jagged teeth.

When we had finished with readjusting to our dragon forms- with no wars in the upcoming future, we seldom need our dragonstones- I flapped my wings and took off into the air, Kana following soon after me.

Our first stop was the market square. I tilted to the left and beat my wings, scattering leaves from the nearby rooftops and rattling a few shingles. Kana had to work a little harder to keep up with me, but soon enough she was right beneath me, taking in the world from a bird's-eye view.

"It's so beautiful from up here," she gushed, turning her head towards me. "We should fly over Valla more."

I nodded, similarly impressed with the sight of our home from such a height. The buildings resemble children's blocks, organized neatly into various groups as they surrounded the castle, which looked like it could fit on a dinner plate. Birds swoop through the air around us, a daring few venturing near us; they didn't seem too intimidated by our talons or our wings.

As we approached the market, several citizens gawked up at us and waved, big smiles on their faces. It was nice to not have people run in terror at the sight of two feral-looking dragons in the sky. Initially, I wasn't sure how the people would react to seeing their king with the ability to turn into a dragon, but thankfully, they were more relieved I was benevolent in contrast to their former ruler.

A small group of children had gathered around our shadows, excited voices reaching my ears. I glanced over at Kana, who appeared fixated on the children below her.

"We have plenty of time to spare this morning. Would you like to rest your wings and play with the other children?" I asked. She met my gaze, and although her current face was unreadable, I could that she would very much want that. She sped towards the earth like a bird of prey. She extended her wings, sending waves of wind outwards and making the hair of children fly out.

As she touched down to earth they swarmed around her, excitedly chattering about how cool she looked.

I watched from a distance how they interacted with her, noting the bright eyes and awed expressions of the kids, the hesitant yet eager hands touching her wings. It was entirely wholesome to behold, if Camilla was here she'd faint on the spot from the sheer adorableness.

"It's inspiring and comforting to know we have benevolent dragons for rulers." I turned and saw a middle-aged man sitting on the edge of a vendor's booth. His facial hair was trim, the suit he wore was befitting of nobility despite his position of a farmer. As I reverted back, he bowed, which I waved aside goodnaturedly.

"I won't have you bowing at my every approach."

"But I insist, my King. You are responsible for overthrowing the reign of terror that shadowed Valla for decades."

"I just don't want everyone to think I'm overbearing or haughty."

"And I can assure you that everyone sees you as the contrary. You prioritize our needs, make sure that everyone is satisfied and ensure the safety and peace throughout the kingdom. If there was someone who deserved the title of King and Queen, it would be you and Lady Camilla."

I gave a small smile, my cheeks dusting light crimson with the honest praise that he stated. Donavan kept his emotions contained behind a cold, stern gaze, but you could tell he was happy that my family ruled over Valla. The majority of the populace was satisfied with everything we've done- doing away with the upper class, lowering the taxes on hardworking farmers instead of the sloths ("sloths" is putting it lightly, Xander assured me) that were nobility, opening trade routes with Hoshido and Nohr, Valla was flourishing. There were those who often complained that I shouldn't have deposed them from their titles, but you can't please everyone.

"What brings you and your daughter here?"

"Well, we were on our way to spend most of the day together, but she couldn't resist seeing so many children to play with." I turned to look back at Kana, now chasing the children around the plaza in a game of tag. Her victims squealed when she pounced at them, missing by a wide margin. "And I came to purchase food for a picnic we're having later."

"It is a beautiful day in Valla, isn't it?" he nodded, allowing a rare smile to show itself. "The clouds have made themselves scarce, and the wind graces us with her gentle touch. It's hard to imagine that we were once oppressed by a mad tyrant." I nodded with him as I tried to pick out which fruit Kana would prefer to eat.

"The flowers are beautiful this time of year. Perhaps you could take some to the Queen?"

"Mm-hmm." That actually sounds like a good way to end the day- enjoying time with my daughter and then a gift to her mother. Now to the task at hand: apples or oranges? Mangos, maybe?

"The seals are migrating around now; they have the most exquisite plumage."

"Hmm..." Sightseeing after lunch is a good… plumage? Seals?

"And it might be beneficial to take a detour and visit the Officers' Academy at the Monastery."

I frowned at Donavan, my hands holding a pair of fruit. "You're not making sense, Donavan."

His eyebrows rose at me, his mouth edge rising up to form a smirk. "Again, a reason why you are fit to rule the throne. Even when preoccupied you spare an ear for subjects as myself. Which fruit are you planning to purchase?"

I glanced between them, then raised the apple. "How much?"

"2 gold coins, but you can take it on the house."

"Oh, I can't do that. You need to make some money for your family."

"As generous as you are, Lord Corrin, I must insist. You deserve it."

Our bickering went on for a few more minutes, with me stubbornly refusing to take his goods without paying him and he staunchly requesting that the food was no trouble and I was wasting time arguing when I could take it. Eventually we came to a compromise: half off. It might seem unethical to lower the price for the ruler, but it was better than taking it without giving him compensation. We bid each other farewell, I signalled for Kana it was time to leave (it was heartbreaking to see the children break down in tears, and more so to see her struggle to hold back her own as she promised to visit them soon.) We transformed, and took to the skies.

Some time later we landed on the crest of a hill overlooking open meadows. Flowers of various colors stood out in the fields like opposing armies. The clouds had made themselves vacant, leaving the skies empty and pure blue. A perfect day for a picnic.

No sooner had I changed form when I found myself flat on my back as Kana tackled me, arms wrapped around me with surprising strength.

"Thanks so much for this, Papa! I've always wanted to have a whole afternoon with you!" Her unadulterated joy prompted me to smile despite the constrictive position I was in and the pain in the back of my head where I hit the ground eased up.

"I wouldn't trade it for anything else, Little Dragon."

She hummed in contentment. Whenever I saw her smile or laugh, any irritation or annoyance I previously felt evaporated, and I found myself grinning like an idiot. Even if I wanted to try I couldn't stay upset with her in my presence. I would fight tooth and nail against the world just to see her smile. I don't know how long we hugged each other, but my stomach interrupted our peace and quiet. As much as I wanted to stay like this, arms around my daughter- if the rest of my family was here they'd be included- for time and all eternity, but we had other needs.

Mainly, food.

Her face turned up at me as I tapped her shoulder. "We should probably eat. It wouldn't be fit for us to enjoy the rest of the day on empty stomachs."

She nodded her head and climbed off me, letting me sit up and run a hand through my hair, catching the knots that came with unruly hair. I opened the basket to retrieve the large cloth, spreading it out on the ground in front of me. Sky-blue and silver checkers stood out against the endless sea of green, providing us a soft place to enjoy our lunch.

I pulled out an apple and tossed it to Kana, not missing a beat as she whipped her arm out to snag it. I finished retrieving the other food- rice and roast quail was Kana's favorites, and it was little work to pack it and keep it fresh with a little magical aid. We tucked into the food, still minding our manners even if there was no one around to critique us. We were the rulers of Valla, after all.

Kana was equally hesitant and eager to begin learning how to rule the kingdom, I discovered. It was stressful for her to transition from spending her time in peace and surrounded by family to being thrust into the life of nobility. Each day she attended half a dozen lessons on courtroom etiquette alone, her homework could only be compared to when Siegbert was learning to succeed the throne- swordplay, archery, financing, negotiations, and so much more.

I felt bad for her, truly I did. Once I stood in her shoes, albeit my teachings were rushed and less complicated.

"You are aware that your mother and I are available if you need help, correct?" She hesitated.

"But… this is my job… I'm supposed to do this on my own, it's not fair for you-"

"Kana."

She looked up at me, worry in her eyes as tears threatened to escape.

"Never think we're not allowed to help you. Your mother and I had little assistance in our training to rule Valla, but that comes from the lack of parents or reliable sources. Ryoma and Xander were busy with their wives to help us, though I'm sure given the chance they wouldn't hesitate to accept our plea for help. You have parents that are more than willing to help you with whatever you need.

"We grew up in a time where comfort was a rarity, or difficult to feel in a time of constant fighting. Now we can rest, and not worry about an army sitting on our doorstep waiting to fight against us. And you," I gently wiped away an errant tear on her cheek, "don't have to take on this burden alone. Siegbert made that assumption in his childhood at such a young age, when children should enjoy life while they can. I'm deeply sorry for not being there while you grew up- I will _never_ forgive myself for abandoning you- but I promise that you will not be forced to go through your trials alone."

She sniffled before throwing herself around me, burying her face in my neck; I hugged her fiercely, my fatherly protectiveness going into overdrive as she trembled in my embrace.

"Promise?" her voice came in an almost unheard whisper. In response I tightened my grip, almost crushing her to me.

"I swear it."

I held her for some time, making sure that she calmed down and continually reassuring her that she had a loving family. She shifted herself out of my arms to give me a smile, and I was relieved to see the youthful optimism return in her eyes, restoring the familiar starry-eyed gaze.

"That's my little Dragon."

After making sure that she ate her greens (she wasn't against vegetables, but as a parent it's not wrong to double check) I stood up, stretching my arms and enjoying the sunlight on my face.

It was an extremely pleasant day out today. "So, what's the plan for today, Kana?"

She didn't reply, much to my surprise. I turned, noticing the hesitant gaze fixed on the ground and the twiddling of her fingers. I expected her to immediately bolt into the valley below and frolic among the flowers, as she had done in the past. What changed?

"Kana?"

It took a few seconds before she met my gaze, giving me a small, hesitant smile.

"If it's not any trouble… could you help me with my studies?"

She reached into the basket to pull out several textbooks, most I recognized from when I was being trained to rule the kingdom. I blinked in surprise, and her hopeful expression withered as she went on, "I know it's not an ideal way to spend our time together… we can always save this for another time-"

I took a seat in front of her. "What do you need help with?"

She blinked at my reassuring smile. "If this is what you want to do with me, so be it. How may I help you?"

When she realized that I wasn't against her plans, she grabbed a book about court affairs and started reading aloud about proper attitude and behavior towards all groups of citizens.

* * *

I don't know how long I was out. One moment I decided to let Kana rest for a while, watching as she curled up on her pile of books, and I rested my eyes for a moment while I enjoyed the warmth of the afternoon sun; and the next, I felt a tapping on my forehead. I peeked an eye open, to reveal a rather irritated-looking Camilla standing against a dark night sky.

Oops.

I scrambled to get up, scrabbling against the pile of books beneath me; my sudden movements jostled the sleeping dragon, who raised her head up. "Papa?"

"Kana… I think we overslept."

She looked past me at her mother and gasped; "Mama!"

She shot up and changed back in a flash of light before launching herself into her mother's arms; though the smile Camilla gave to her was warm and benevolent, her face masked all emotions when she met my gaze. I withered at her unyielding glare.

"Umm… sorry?"

She stayed silent, her one visible eye narrowing in contemplation. I didn't mean to sleep in, I was helping Kana with her studies and felt compelled to take a little nap. Of course, that argument wouldn't hold up against her, I was sure.

"Don't be mad at him, Mama. I needed help with my studies and he was so helpful, lunch was yummy and I loved it so much-"

"That's enough Kana."

Her words were spoken with balanced levels of firmness and tenderness, and my daughter fell silent. Camilla studied me several seconds longer, though for me it felt like an eternity of agony.

"You were working on studies?" she finally asked. "On your day out?"

"Papa said he was happy to do whatever I wanted to, and since I was having trouble with learning about etiquette and proper behavior, I asked him to help me with that. He was a big help to me!"

My wife raised an eyebrow at me, and I felt my insides squirm. "And did you plan on napping for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Kana wanted to take a break from studying," I explained, "after spending over three hours going over errors past leaders have made in court and possible punishments that can occur from not following the code of the court."

My answer appeared to have appeased Camilla to an extent, and she nodded. "I see. Though I fail to understand how that correlates to you napping well into the evening, forcing me to send out a search party to look for you. It's almost midnight."

My eyes widened; "Wha- seriously?! I didn't mean to sleep so long!"

"Me neither; I'm so sorry, Mama!"

She held her hand up before any of us could make any further apologies. "Now that I've found you and you're safe and sound, I'm no longer mad."

I sighed in relief. Crisis averted, it seems-

"At least, not at you, Kana."

What?

She turned to me, arms crossed and lips set in a thin line.

"However, I am willing to overlook it… if you take us to dinner in Cyrkensia tomorrow night."

Kana let out a gasp, shooting me an excited grin; "Ooh, can we, can we?"

I gulped. Cyrkensia may have been ravaged in the war, but assistance from three kingdoms brought it back from its desolate state, and it was flourishing more than ever. And it had some of the most expensive restaurants on the continent.

My money supply would take a beating tomorrow, but such is the price of love.

* * *

 **A/N: It's seriously been almost two months since I updated; I am sorry for leaving you without a new chapter. I'll likely divert writing new chapters for BOOT into completing this sometime soon, hopefully before the end of the year or during the first three months of the new year. Not abandoning it, I promise that I'll get back to it once this is done.**

 **I hope that this chapter suffices a two month wait. I wanted to show Kana in her young adult years. Rather than lashing out at everyone, she would keep her problems to herself and try solving them by herself. Just some thoughts about this chapter, next up (check during the first half of November) is New Outfits.**

 **Thank you for reading; if you enjoyed this, how about a like and/or follow? Didn't like it, you can tell me what I can do better. Reviews are always appreciated; from constructive criticism to expressing simple appreciation.**

 **Write on!**


	18. Day 18: New Clothes

**New Outfit (aka "The Grandmaster and the Witch")**

 **A/N: This is a message to me from the future; if I managed to keep my promise last chapter, I may have a cookie. If not, I am displeased with myself.**

 **Seriously though, I hope that I was able to update this sooner than last time. This chapter is based on actual events (read to understand, or the A/N below).**

 **Enjoy!**

I was never someone who liked changes. After the war, all I wanted to do was continue ruling Valla with my family at my side, enjoying peace for the rest of my life. The sky seemed perpetually cloudless, allowing the sun to blanket the land in its warm light. If this is what eternity felt like, I welcomed it with open arms.

Unfortunately, the same could not apply for my outfit.

The traditional silver and ebony armor I had worn for the majority of the war was something that I had become accustomed to, like breathing or eating. I didn't want to relinquish it, but my family insisted that it was time for a new look. Which is why I found myself in the changing rooms of the castle, with a strange golden contraption in my hand.

She'd claimed that it hailed from a different world, designed to give certain people the power of a legendary tactician. Their intellect rivalled that of kings and famous strategists, which made me wonder what it would do to me. Would I have a portion of their soul in my head, guiding me through my battles for the rest of my life? That'd be annoying, I'd be minding my own business, working on tasks with a voice in my head piping up at random intervals, telling me that I missed a spot or needed to do it all over again. My reluctance was understandable.

But Kana was persistent, and Camilla had promised to try out a new outfit of her choice. She said that her current wardrobe needed updating, but that just made me afraid instead of reassured. What sort of outfit would she end up with? Her previous attire was already alluring enough for her; was she about to wear _less_ than that? Part of me shuddered at the thought of her wearing more revealing attire, while a more adult side wondered how she could pull this off.

I spent some more time debating if I should or shouldn't use this, then ultimately threw caution to the wind and pressed the center button. The device clicked and whirred in my hands, gears spinning and flipping over, light spilling out of an unknown source and bathing the room in a golden glow. Sparks started to fly out as it hovered upwards, quickly reaching eye level and ascending upwards, nearly touching the ceiling of the changing room. Golden rays of light poured around me as my heart raced in apprehension. No turning back now.

When the light faded I was dressed in a set of long, dark blue robes that almost came to my ankles; thin purple stripes ran along the sleeves and down the edges. Beneath that was a tan undershirt, loosely tucked into a pair of baggy pantaloons, which in turn were tucked into the brown boots on my feet.

It felt uncomfortably light compared to the armor I had previously, but I couldn't deny the style of this new outfit. I turned to the mirror hanging in the corner of the room, staring at the new man. It wasn't extravagant, it wasn't simple, but all the same, as I tugged the edges of the robe out, revealing the reflective purple underside.

It was a nice outfit, I had to admit, but I wasn't sure how this would protect me in combat. It was just a pair of dress robes, nothing that offered protection. And yet, with these robes on, I somehow felt… smarter. More informed about tactics and battles. I could estimate how long it would take before someone would become familiar with wielding tomes or scrolls. I could guess how much damage a strategist was capable of dealing and how far they could travel in a single battle to heal soldiers. All this knowledge suddenly flooded my head, and it was somehow- ridiculously- connected with these robes.

My carriage of thought was interrupted by a series of knocks on the door.

"Papa, are you done yet? I wanna see how you look as a Super Master!"

"That's 'Grandmaster', Kana," Leo told her.

"Same thing!"

"No, one is the correct label for a strategist on legs, and the other is a name developed by a young adult."

"Oh, boo you."

"That is no way to speak to your uncle-"

"Kana, don't harass your uncle Leo; Leo, you were an easy person to tease and you still are," I called from inside the room. "I'm just finishing up now." I took a deep breath, in a futile effort to calm my nerves, and then unfastened the door.

Kana's eyes shot wide open at the sight of me, before her mouth quirked upwards into a massive grin. "That looks good on you! It makes you look like a super-smart soldier, or someone who can lead an army."

I scratched the back of my neck, giving a faint chuckle to her enthusiasm. I looked to my Nohrian sibling for his approval, eyes narrowed as he scrutinized my appearance. Eventually he nodded; "I think it looks acceptable on you. Almost reminiscent of me."

That was probably the nicest thing he's said to me in the course of his life. I looked around, noticing a particular absence. "Where's Camilla?"

Leo began to answer, then was interrupted by a voice behind me.

"Did you call me dearest~?"

I turned, and had to remind myself that a gaping jaw was an improper sight, even if it was for my wife. I heard Kana giggle behind me, and Leo muttered something under his breath about his sister's unhealthy fascination in revealing dresses.

Camilla swiped her hat across her hip, loosely returning it to her head. She was supposed to resemble a witch, but the only thing remotely reminiscent of the classic stereotype was the dark pointed hat. Everything else was vastly different and tempting to the eye.

Her dress was incredibly slim on her, black fabric all throughout. A small lantern hung from her waist, probably the only odd thing about her new look. The skirt she wore only wrapped around one of her legs, leaving her other open, which she appeared to know as she jutted her hip out, winking at me. I was dimly aware of a thin trickle of something warm, likely blood, trailing down my upper lip. My arms hung limply at the side, unable to move even if I tried my hardest.

She walked up to me, hips swaying and fabric swishing in her step. My eyes remained fixed on her stomach, faintly visible through the mesh.

"Soooo, what do you think?" she purred, turning on the spot, allowing me to see every inch of her up close. My heart was thumping against my ribcage, practically trying to break out. Her lantern suddenly took flight, hovering in midair around me and making strange humming sounds.

"Oh, it looks like my familiar has taken a liking to you," she said, back turned to me. I struggled to keep my gaze level with her back, refusing to lower down to her hips… those curvaceous, temptatious hips… the floating lamp flew in front of my face, cutting off my view and slightly upsetting me.

"I must confess that I was hesitant to step outside once I first saw myself. I know that my previous attire was the talk of the Nohrian Kingdom, but I was only able to defend myself by saying it was part of the armor needed for Malig Knights. Of course, it was mostly for your approval, since I've been smitten with you for so long. Now though…" she met my eyes, and I was a little startled to see her shaking her head. "I don't think you like it very much. Your lack of words seem to confirm my suspicions-"

I seized her arms before she finished, earning a startled squeak from the floating lamp. I heard Leo gripe under his breath but ignored it, instead focused on the woman in my grasp. My lips crashed against hers, earning an approving murmur from Camilla. It was several seconds before we broke apart, panting, cheeks flushed, but all the same satisfied.

"If you're a witch, then I appear to be spellbound," I said. Leo groaned, causing me to turn away and scowl at him. "I know you say similar things to your wife, Leo!"

"They aren't as sentimental as your weak puns, brother," he said, shaking his head, his eyes narrowed in distaste. Kana, meanwhile, looked absolutely thrilled with the two of us.

"I thought it was funny and sweet!"

"Thank you, Kana," Camilla cooed. "Have I ever told you that you're adorable?"

"All the time," she giggled, "but I still like to hear it!"

Camilla's hand grabbed my chin, gently but firmly guiding it back to her face. Her eyes narrowed in barely suppressed eagerness, and I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"So tell me, Mr. Grandmaster: how much do you know about Wyvern mounting?"

"Ohh, boy, that's our cue." Out of the corner of my eye, Leo took Kana's arm and made a beeline for the nearest exit, much to her protests. I chuckled as the door slammed behind them, then pinned Camilla against the wall.

"Oh, a little piece here and there. I could always use a refresher; would you be interested?"

"You know I would love nothing more."

 **A/N: After purchasing nearly all the DLC on Fates I've come to the conclusion that Grandmaster!Robin and Witch!Camilla are forces to be reckoned with. I can wipe the opposing army with the two of them without using the other members (unless they need to be healed, of course). I put them in my Einherjar shop on my castle; if any of you want to get one for yourselves (if any of you still have a 3DS like me as well as Fates), my castle code is 07070-07833 67081-20105. But be warned, they are expensive. Also, happy late Halloween everyone! Up next is Dancing.**

 **Thank you for reading; if you enjoyed this, how about a like and/or follow, maybe check out my other works? Didn't like it, you can tell me what I can do better. Reviews are always appreciated; from constructive criticism to expressing simple appreciation.**

 **Write on!**


	19. Day 19: Dancing

**A/N: I'm quite pleased with the progress I've made this month. (edited 1/3/20: that's a lie, I've procrastinated for too long and I know I could've done much better) This chapter is inspired by "Cinderella", by Steven Curtis (my cousin got married over the spring and this played, and I spent two days trying to find the name of the song).**

 **Thank you for your continuous support and feedback, thanks to SquidBaggerOfWoomyNygeness for your constant and helpful advice with my writing. I can't believe I didn't put this sooner, but special thanks to Harukagi of Deviantart for their wonderful masterpiece. I have no ownership on it, I just used it. Sorry for not asking sooner.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 _One more paper down_ , I sighed as I turned to the stack on my desk. Being a king could be difficult, especially when laws needed revision and letters that needed careful inspection. Sometimes it makes me wonder if all this hassle was worth running a kingdom.

I took a quick glance at the small flame dancing on the tip of the candle, the wax slowly creeping down the sides to pool in the small dish. The tiny fire served as my only companion in the looming study, shelves stacked with books and scrolls. Meanwhile, music drifted through the open windows, the faint sounds of stringed instruments nothing more than whispers to my ears.

Of all the time for work, it had to be during the new year celebrations. The time when joy flows through the kingdom to the point of near tangibility, smiles and happy chatter echoing across the land. I would have liked to indulge myself in the happiness, but the workload seems to have been especially hefty this year and I assumed that it would be over with quickly.

Unfortunately, I thought wrong, and I have a tendency to not stop working until I'm finished. It's one of my flaws, I suppose.

Sighing to myself I grabbed another paper and started reading through it. I massaged my forehead to assuage the oncoming migraine, pointless words and terms filling through my mind. Leeways, tariffs, reduction rates, more overcomplicated words and garbage-

Someone knocked at my door, and they creaked open.

"Father?"

My daughter's voice somehow reduced the headache I was feeling and I allowed myself a small smile. I nodded to her; "You can come in, Kana."

She stepped inside, and I took note of the kimono she wore. The dress was a deep shade of purple, dotted with the occasional silver to resemble the night sky. It seemed to ripple with the slightest movements and made her figure stand out, causing my eyebrows to crease ever so slightly. It went well past her knees, yet the subtle allure was strong enough to make her stand out in the crowd.

"Something wrong, Little Dragon?" I asked.

She shook her head, and only then did I realize that her hair was undone, falling past her shoulders and almost reaching her waist, a waterfall of lilac beauty reminiscent of her mother. I rose up, concerned at the lack of response.

"What happened? Did one of the young men touch you wrong? I promise that I'll find them and rip their hands off for thinking-"

"No, Dad, nothing like that happened!" she exclaimed, cheeks darkening in the candlelight. "It's.. I wanted to ask you for a favor."

I nodded, urging her to go on.

"I… well, so many people are at the castle tonight, having fun and enjoying themselves. My cousins are good company, but even then they take a break to dance. And, well… I don't know how to dance.

"It's not your fault," she quickly cut me off before I could voice my apology. "I know that you're busy and Mom's responsible for meeting with the other ambassadors. I didn't anticipate wanting to learn or practice dancing. But seeing the other people tonight, looking so happy and enjoying themselves… it piqued my interest."

"So you'd like to learn for yourself?" She nodded, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I immediately set about to resume working on the papers, silently vowing to outlaw all pointless words, when I heard a soft, awkward cough. I looked up to see Kana looking at me expectantly. Why was she giving me that look? Was there something I missed?

"Aren't you going to teach me?"

My eyes widened. Me? She was asking ME? Could she have missed the small mountain of papers on my desk, or the bags beneath my eyes? I was in no condition to teach her, let alone step outside to enjoy the party. My clothes were caked with ink and dust, my hair hung out in large disheveled clumps, I'm pretty sure I had the start of a beard or some form of facial hair on my chin. Where's a mirror when you need one?

"I'm not sure I'm in a condition to go out," I argued, but that sounded weak even in my head. Kana smiled goodnaturedly; "I'm sure that we can go find a secluded area to practice," she said.

"Isn't there someone better suited than me to help you?"

She frowned, making me internally cringe. "Do you… not want to dance with me?"

"Nonono! That's not the problem; it's just- I have a lot of work to do; and if it's not done, I… that is to say…" I couldn't find the right words and finished, in my opinion, in a totally and utterly pathetic shoulder shrug. I heard her sigh and turned away, not before I caught a glimpse of her crestfallen face.

"You're right," she said, rather quietly. "I shouldn't have bothered you. I'll just find someone to talk to while everyone's having fun."

She exited before I could make a rebuttal, leaving me alone in the dark with the pile of papers and books. I had half a mind to go after her and apologize profusely, while the other part of me sighed in relief and urged me to return to my work. And yet I returned to my desk and, to my horror, resumed reading through the text in my hand.

 _What situations are so imperative that the King and Queen, while in the chambers of court-_

" _I shouldn't have bothered you."_

Kana's dejected face floated into my mind, distracting me from the form in my hand. I shook it out of my mind and tried to resume attempting to understand the question.

 _-the chambers of court, permit them to leave the area-_

 _She stood there, surrounded by family and friends, who were enjoying themselves and were oblivious to her presence, even as the tears started to escape the corners of her eyes-_

By the Divine Dragons, what was I _doing_?!

I slammed the paper down on the desk, upsetting the ink bottle and spilling its contents over the paper- honestly I didn't care very much now- and shot to my feet. After making a feeble attempt to make my hair presentable I raced for the door, and after wrenching it open, caught sight of Kana sitting on a bench in the hallway. She jumped at the sound of the door being nearly thrown off its hinges, then her eyes went wide at the sight of me. I know I must've looked horrid- inky splotches across my tunic and arms, dust in my hair, but I had only one thing on my mind.

"So where are we going to practice?"

* * *

"Thanks so much for this, Papa! I knew you wouldn't let me down!"

The beaming grin on her face was more than worth ditching work as I nodded back to her, the two of us strolling through the courtyard while it sounded like the party was in full swing. My focus was on my daughter, who seemed to be practically skipping as we wandered, the moon bathing the world with its gentle rays. Despite the nagging urge to return to work and throw myself back to reading, I was feeling at total peace. I could be exiled from the kingdom from all I cared, but as long as I had my family, I wouldn't mind.

I was so absorbed in contentment that I almost missed her asking me the question.  
"Is Mother not coming to the dance?"

I blinked before understanding the question, and replied, "I believe she's still negotiating with the last of the ambassadors. Shouldn't take too long though, as long as their discussions are agreeable."

The fact that the visitors appeared at the beginning of the festive season was unfortunate, but Camilla wasn't too put out. Her family would always be ready for her and the Ylisseans apologized for their untimely arrival. I just hoped she wasn't upset enough to bring out her axe.

"Well, as long as I'm here, I might as well ask why you chose me to tutor you," I said, trying to make conversation. I wondered why she didn't go to Soleil or Siegbert for assistance, since they were more knowing in the choreographic department.

"Siegbert's with Sophie. She told me that he's helping her with _her_ dancing. Personally, I think he fancies her, since he's so willing to spend time with her and that galloping nightmare."

I snorted softly. Avel was a terror on four legs, I had firsthand experience. Why the Crown Prince of Nohr would go anywhere near that creature was beyond me, but I suppose love does certain things to you.

"Soleil's flirting with Forrest, I'm fairly sure. They get along rather well, and Forrest enjoys her company."

The young tailor did appear to be more comfortable when in Soleil's presence, returning her quips with a smile or a laugh, his cheeks darkening just a shade. I imagined that either he was dragged by her to the event, considering he wasn't a social butterfly and she was, even if she struggled against the opposite gender.

My eyebrows creased at the wilting expression that flashed across Kana's features for just a second, and the realization came quicker than I expected. Forrest's simple yet humble charms made him appealing to many young women, and if I had to guess, my daughter was one of those admirers.

"Are you… okay with him and her together?" I tentatively asked. She looked up at me, and I saw the mixed emotions in her eyes, envy and disappointment clashing against selfless happiness and knowledge that they were cousins.

"If I were younger and more selfish," she finally said, "I would probably do my best to make her look bad, but I would either have little success, or end up making myself look unappealing in the process. I was one of the first who talked with Forrest, and he was the one who taught me to let go of my worries of being alone. I thought we shared something… I dunno, special.

"But as time wore on, I could see that he felt obligated to spread happiness with those around him, and I was merely wishing on false hopes. I am his cousin and close friend, and that is the most I'll ever be. Besides," she gave a small smile despite herself, much to my surprise, "she's a good match for him. And he does look a little girly for my preferences."

I stood speechless at the response. I was under the assumption that she would remain naive and carefree for a long while. Here she was, solving an issue that she had just told me about, without consulting me or everyone else, with rational deductions and adult-level knowledge.

"I… I don't know what to say." She giggled at my dumbfounded look, then wrapped her arms around my torso, resting her face against my chest and filling me with the familiar warmth and contentment that I felt when I held her in my arms.

"I had hoped for something along the lines of 'Wow, Kana, you're so grown-up and smart sounding', or some praise for my rational thinking and deducing."

"I didn't think such a fine young woman would need praise from her father."

She giggled again, then lifted her head up to gaze around. "Think that this spot looks good?"

The gazebo we had entered was completely deserted, I would guess that no one remembered it. The wooden fences and pillars were weathered and the paint peeled off in clumps, littering the floor with curled shavings. The ring of trees circling us appeared overgrown, branches looming over the shoddy roof and creating a natural shade. A place of peace and quiet, where couples could break away from the chaos of the evening parties and rest themselves.

"I think this is as good as we're going to get," I said, then turned to Kana. "So, what sort of dance are we practicing tonight? Just a simple waltz, or something more complex and elaborate?"

"I think a simple ballroom dance will suffice," she said. I nodded, remembering the first time I had to learn the same steps. This time though, there would be a lot less errors. I placed a hand on her waist, while my other hand clasped hers gently. I took a gentle step backwards, and though she initially stumbled she was quick to follow in my footsteps, adapting to the pattern and following my lead.

The two of us danced around the gazebo in utter silence, Kana frowning as she concentrated on her steps, focusing on her feet. The expression on her face was utterly adorable, still so youthful despite being a near adult. The look reminded me of when she was little, diverting all of her attention to the task at hand, narrow determined eyes quickly blooming into a victorious grin when she finished.

I wasn't around for much of her childhood- something I still deeply regret today- and my memories of her childhood are somewhat lacking, but I still cherish them deeply.

Oh, how time flies when life happens around you.

"Papa?"

Hmm? I blinked at her owlish gaze, concern etched on and marring her natural beauty. I just registered the wetness on my face, tracing down my eyes and to the bottom of my face.

"You're crying, is something wrong?"

"...not exactly, Little Dragon. I'm just wondering where the time's gone. It seems like yesterday you were a child learning to walk."

She smiled, sharing in my reminiscent wistfulness. Her memories were bound to be more bittersweet, due to our almost total absence. I wonder if things would be different if we raised her properly, present for all of her childhood years.  
"So _this_ is where you two have been."

I perked up at the newcomer's voice, Kana's face brightening as she peeked over my shoulder. "Mama!"

I turned and, naturally, had to resist the urge to stare, slack-jawed and drooling like mad. Her figure was confined in a very snug dress that might have been hidden, if the violet cloak resting on her shoulders wasn't a scarf, which I suspected she wore on purpose to get a reaction solely from me. The skirt, dyed deep sea blue, trailed down and came close to but didn't reach the floor. I was sure that the male ambassadors struggled to not stare at her.

Kana leapt at her mother and wrapped her arms around her, giggling as the two of them spun around, hair flying outwards like a violet halo.

"Goodness, Kana," Camilla giggled, "when have you gotten so tall? I remember when you were still no bigger than my leg."

"Papa says that my body is finally catching up with my parents. Soon I'll be as tall as you both!"

"Indeed. You've always been a little bamboo shoot."

Kana sighed in exasperation. "I don't want to be like a tall skinny plant, Mama. I'm like a big ferocious dragon!" She raised her arms for emphasis, trying and failing to sound as imposing as she could. "Rawr!"

"Aww, you're more like an itsy bitsy hatchling. It's better to be compared to the humble bamboo, sweetie. Tell me, how long would it take a dragon to reach its full size?"

"Umm… a few years?"

Camilla playfully poked her nose, earning a giggle from our daughter. "Several decades, perhaps centuries at least. And even then, they don't always stay sane, as we've seen with the former tyrant of Valla."

"I guess so, but-"

"Did you know that there's types of bamboo that can reach a few feet in less than a day?"

Kana's eyes widened at the knowledge. Personally I wasn't aware of this, but then again I wasn't learning to be a botanist or some gardener.

"So let me tell you, daughter: it's not terrible to be compared to a plant. Much like how our hair is the shade of lilac petals, or has the fragrance of their blossoms."

She nodded, and I found myself smiling in appreciation for her sage advice.

"Now tell me, how long have you and your father been dancing in the dark?"

"Ohh, I don't know. We got here around…" she frowned and turned her head towards me. "When did we get here?"

I shrugged helplessly, completely at a loss myself. I didn't have a clock on me, or some way to tell the time. Camilla sighed, sounding unconcerned despite the narrowed eyes trained on me, then fixed her attention on Kana. "I've watched you two dancing for some time," she said, and I wondered how long she was watching us, off in the trees or just resting against the fence without me noticing. "Your rhythm and footwork are slightly offset, but we can fix that."

We? I assume that she meant me and her, but then I noticed her turn and call out, "Now where are you hiding, darling? No need to hide, it's just your family watching." When several seconds passed by she let out a low growl. "If you don't come out this instant your privileges to the library will be revoked!"

I caught the faint sounds of mumbling before Carmen emerged from the bushes. His robes were exquisite, much like the rest of the royal family, outlined in violet and shimmering silver. His normally tidy hair was dotted with leaves, which told me that he was either camped out in the leaves for some time, or trying to sneak away through the bushes. His disappointed expression pointed towards the latter.

"Do I have to, Mother?" he whined, shoulders slouching. I was caught off guard by his reluctance to learn dancing, blinking at his blunt honesty. Wonder what caused him to act like this. Camilla stared him down, her eyes suddenly cold, not saying anything or moving until Carmen shrunk under her gaze and relented. "Fine, okay. Just don't make fun of me because of my two left feet." Kana blinked at him before peering at his legs.

"I thought you had one left and one right-?"

"It's an expression," he groaned. "Don't take everything so seriously."

I was concerned at the subtle venom in Carmen's voice, but Kana simply shrugged off his words, opting to take his hand and put hers on his waist. His cheeks pinkened just a touch, likely embarrassed by the close proximity of his sibling, but my thoughts on the matter started to stray at the finger placed under my chin, gently guiding me to look at Camilla. Her face reflected comfort and soothed my worries, allowing me to focus on her and take the proper stance, as if I was to take both of us onto the dance floor. But before I could start, Camilla glanced over at our children. "Your father and I have some business to attend to this evening, much to our displeasure. I expect that you two will have perfected, perhaps mastered, the simple ballroom waltz, before the following morning?"

"Wha, Mom!"

"I'll do my best, Mama!"

The difference between Carmen's protest and Kana's willing voice was stark for such siblings. I was more perplexed by Camilla's announcement, unaware that we had urgent business to visit. I opened my mouth to ask, but she leaned in, her whisper sending shivers through me, "Not here. I'll tell you later."

She took my hand and led me rather hurriedly off the gazebo and through the crowd of trees, disappearing into the green. Her plan was becoming more and more apparent to me as we emerged into a small clearing, trees forming a moderately sized circle, forming a natural circle for us to dance. I made to mimic the posture I had shown Kana- hand on her hip, gently grabbing the other hand- but she seized me by the shoulders and forced me against a tree, cutting off my reply as she pressed her lips against me. My arms snaked round her upper torso, crushing her against me and making her hum in approval. This was an unexpected turn of events, but I wasn't about to complain. At least, very much. There was still a question I needed an answer for. As loathe as I was to do it, I pulled myself out of her grasp, raising a hand to brush away the strands of lavender hair separating our faces.

"Did you bring Carmen here to distract Kana and take me for yourself?" I murmured to her. I would assume that the ploy was orchestrated by her, in one of her numerous attempts to claim me all for herself for as long as she could. Other examples include feigning illness and sending a messenger to me while I was in a meeting, only for me to find her waiting to participate in a cuddle session or some other form of amorous activity. The way she placed her hand over her heart and put on a "Who, me?" expression was rather incriminating.

"I would never do such a thing!" she exclaimed. "Am I not the face of an innocent, caring mother?"

"Yeah, that image was kinda lost when you beheaded that one wyvern to impress me."

She snorted at that, the memory was pretty gruesome but still earned some laughs between us. It was the thought that counts, though the way she planned it was rather… entertaining.

"I should've realized back then that the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Perhaps I should've learned to cook, I might've found success quicker!"

"As long as I didn't find any remains from any girl who flirted with me, I would've appreciated it."

"Oh, don't worry," she purred, leaning in to kiss me, and then some. The way her lips trailed along the edge of my chin sent shivers running up my spine and through my frame.

"You wouldn't find anyone. I'd make sure of that."

* * *

 **A/N: And we get a little hint of Camilla's obsessiveness, along with some long-awaited family fluff. Hope that this was okay, and I'm** _ **so**_ **sorry for the long wait. If I wasn't so distracted with the new games I got on Steam (Subnautica, Slime Rancher, Monster Hunter: World- I spent nearly $100 for the game and Iceborne before I realized that I needed an actual gaming PC and not a laptop, ;[ ) but my muse is giving me ideas for future chapters and with almost twenty chapters down, I'm gonna be picking up the pace. Up next is Mawwiage. Twue wove, is what bwings us togeffa- you get the idea; it's Marriage.**

 **Thank you for reading; if you enjoyed this, how about a like and/or follow, maybe check out my other works? Didn't like it, you can tell me what I can do better. Reviews are always appreciated; from constructive criticism to expressing simple appreciation.**

 **Write on!**


	20. Day 20: Marriage

**A/N: I hope that this chapter comes a lot sooner than the last one, my muse was somewhat erratic with this one (this was meant to come out on Valentine's Day). I wrote several paragraphs on my phone in advance before transferring it to my Docs, then struggled to complete that prompt and created an entirely new one. Anyways, here's Marriage!**

* * *

 **Day 20- Marriage**

A pair of doves flitted through the rays of morning sunshine, seemingly glowing in the light. The sound of bells tolling filled the chapel, and each time they rang I winced internally. I understood that they were used to announce joyous occasions, but why were they so loud? The bell, several floors above us yet was strong enough to make me wish for something to cover my ears. Pure white banners snaked around pillars along the far edge of the chapel, somehow looking more pristine than before. The light flooding in from the windows seemed to reflect the joyous occasion today, making it near impossible to not join in the celebrations.

That being said, there were _some_ people who might not agree with me. Thankfully this was a private ceremony, so only family and close friends were allowed.

Most of the male members of the two royal families sat in the first front rows, distanced from each other and occasionally throwing glares at each other, but that was the worst of it. The war seemed to form a hesitant unity between Hoshido and Nohr, but with today's nuptial that truce would solidify. I only hoped that they wouldn't be too disagreeable.

Ryoma set his indifferent gaze at me, still looking fierce in his dark crimson robes. The argument from last week still is fresh in my mind, as well as the answer I gave him. His worries were understandable but unnecessary- this love went both ways. She wasn't playing the part of a seductress so that Nohr could have an upper hand against Hoshido. While she enjoyed seeing me flustered and unable to form a complete sentence, her intentions were born from love. I met his scowl with an indifferent look, one that Camilla taught me to wear in the presence of naysayers or cynics. I nodded curtly to him, and resumed scanning the crowd for familiar faces while I waited for the bride.

Leo met my gaze with a calculating expression, and then nodded. Being the most reasonable of Camilla's siblings it was likely he came to terms before everybody else did. It didn't stop the others from doubting or being skeptical, but it was a start.

Takumi had his arms folded across his chest, face set like stone. Though he was always suspicious of the Nohrians, his hostility towards my former family had lessened over the weeks of cooperation.

Selena and Beruka were glaring daggers at me, sending me their unspoken promise. The dresses they wore looked almost unnatural on them- a red and pale cream gown for the red-haired mercenary, and a seafoam green dress that drew out Beruka's figure. I was fairly certain that I caught Leo stealing a glance at her occasionally.

The sound of the organ playing drew my attention to the far end of the room, the tall oak doors swinging open at a tortoise's pace. The sight of Elise practically bouncing on her heels with Sakura next to her, doing a last-minute check to rid the creases in her dress, brought out a chuckle from me. The two of them proceeded down the aisle, tossing flower petals from their respective baskets. Lilac and Scarlet scattered across the ground, symbolizing the unity that was taking place in this building. The youngest princess of Nohr waved brightly at me, completely disregarding the formalities of a royal wedding- and honestly, I didn't really care. Elise wasn't a stickler for rules, and I wasn't looking to impose on her. Sakura gave a small smile, causing her face to erupt scarlet; I nodded politely to both of them. The minister, a wizened gentleman who looked as if he lived a long life but still had work to do, smiled kindly to the young princesses and gestured for them to take their seats. Sakura sat beside Ryoma in the second row from the front, and Elise chose to sit beside her.

A second later two more figures appeared in the far doorway. The warring anxiety and confidence I felt inside abruptly silenced at the sight of the lavender-haired woman. It occurred to me several seconds later that my mouth was hanging open so I closed it immediately. I was vaguely aware that Xander was escorting the bride-to-be, but my attention was focused on the woman at his side. She was, to put it simply, _gorgeous._

The white satin of her sleeveless bridal gown seemed to radiate light and display her full figure, and the sunlight shining down gave her the appearance of a Goddess. Though her face was covered by a veil the way she looked at me sent my heart racing, the smirk on her face made me weak in the knees. The crisscrossing violet sashes that ran from her hips up to her chest clung to her, and she seemed to be aware of this as she made her way down the aisle. It might've been my imagination but I could've sworn she had a hint of a sway in her hips.

As if knowing where my focus was, her hips swayed slightly more.

 _Yep,_ I mused with a quiet chuckle, _definitely not imagining it._

Though it took under a minute for her to arrive, the whole walk seemed to go on for ages and I desperately wanted to kiss her. She released her hold from Xander and took her spot directly across from me. Clutching the bouquet of flowers to her chest, she sent me a teasing smirk.

"Like what you see?"

The question was barely audible but I felt the tips of my ears burn pink. Such a reaction prompted her to giggle, and the sound had never sounded so angelic. Before I could think of a way to send my approval the cleric began speaking.

"Citizens of Hoshido and Nohr, we are gathered here today, not just to celebrate the union between man and woman, but to rejoice in the bond between the Savior of Valla, and the eldest Princess of Nohr."

Thankfully, the curse didn't affect those who spoke the name when they were within the borders. Otherwise this could've been a messy and rather quick affair.

"Not only has the former prince unified two rival kingdoms, but he has succeeded in identifying and combating the true enemy. Our land will soon be rid of this foul evil and peace shall be restored..."

The praises mixed in with the traditional speech of the ceremony became a little tedious after a few minutes, but I was hardly paying attention. My eyes were fixed on the face of the vixen before me, smiling widely. She appeared to feel the same way I was, though she was more composed than I was. But only just. I could safely guess that this ceremony was the only thing stopping her from pouncing on me and claiming me as hers.

Hers. my thoughts momentarily paused at the realization. I was about to become her husband, and she would be my wife.

A lifetime together, raising a family with love and care. A life of joy and peace, though I was sure we wouldn't be immune to areas of strife- but no family has a complete absence of arguments. I wondered if she would continue treating me like she did before-

"May I see the rings?"

I was brought back to the present as Silas rose from his spot in the first row, dressed in a silver and white suit. Sakura blushed heavily out of the corner of my gaze, eyes darting to the floor and to Silas continuously. Silas nodded to the both of us, still unable to get the grin off his face for being tasked with bearing the rings. He presented the dark crimson pillow. Carefully withdrawing the two rings with a withered hand, the clergy turned to the two of us.

"Will you take each other by the right hand?"

We did as he instructed, and I felt a warm tickle shoot up my arm as our hands connected,

"Do you, Corrin of Nohr, take Camilla as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." There was no hesitation, and Camilla's smile widened when I placed the ring on her. The priest turned to the bride. "And do you, Camilla of Nohr, take Corrin as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Much like my promise, her words came forth immediately as she slid the ring onto my finger after the priest spoke. He blinked, then smiled. The couples that he wed were likely hyped up on the prospect of marriage and other perks, but it must've been some time since there was a genuine couple who wanted to wed solely for love.

"Then if there are no objections with the royal families," the priest looked towards the pews, but any issues they might've had didn't matter to us. And we also threatened to turn on them once if they objected, "by the power invested in me, I name you two husband and wife."

I expected some sort of magical event to occur or some visible blessing to come down from the sky, but nothing happened. I noticed Camilla finger the edge of her veil.

"May you be blessed with prosperity and peace for the rest of your days. You may kiss the-"

In a sudden blur of motion Camilla tossed her veil up, seized me by the shoulders and planted her lips on me. In reply I wrapped my arms around her middle and returned the gesture, not caring at all about the audience. Tongues finally joined in a dance of bliss and passion, her nails digging into my shoulder as she growled against my mouth. The crowd gave a round of polite applause, which fell on deaf ears.

* * *

The reception would be the last event for the day before me and Camilla would finally be alone. Despite being eager to leave for the honeymoon straight after the wedding, the two of us relented to making an appearance for the dinner party.

Of course, the anticipation that was slowly accumulating over months and months of preparation were not easy to release at once. Camilla and I were going to enjoy this the way we wanted to.

"Camilla- for goodness' sakes, get a room!" Leo called out as he stormed into the chapel. The others were outside, waiting for us to emerge so they could shower us with rice and other bits that would be difficult to remove from my hair.

"We _are_ in a room," I managed to say between kisses, causing the happy bride to giggle at my answer before she resumed kissing me. My attention was quickly derailed as someone seized me by the hair and yanked me away. I yelped at the sudden offense, but Leo seemed fed up.

"You can enjoy your time as a couple on the honeymoon. Right now, you have a feast to attend and a speech to prepare. Get a move on!"

He emphasized his words with one last forceful tug on my hair, ruining what had taken me hours to tame and settle. I made an attempt to retort to my brother-in-law but he had already exited the building. Sighing in defeat, I turned back to Camilla, brushing her hair aside to let me see her shared dismay.

"It's alright, dearest. I suppose we'll have to wait a little longer. However," her eyes glinted with mischief, "we can make up for lost time in the carriage on the way to the feast."

* * *

 **A/N: The idea for their attire comes straight outta FEH; specifically their Adrift appearances.**

 **10 chapters left… man, this has been a ride. Thanks for those who've stuck with me from the beginning, including my beta-writer and supporter S** **quidBaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness** **, and for taking some time to read this. Still can't believe I got this far. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 20, next up is the Honeymoon.**

 **Thank you for reading; if you enjoyed this, how about a like and/or follow, maybe check out my other works? Didn't like it, you can tell me what I can do better. Reviews are always appreciated; from constructive criticism to expressing simple appreciation.**

 **Write on!**


	21. Day 21: Honeymoon

**A/N: This one I hope comes a lot sooner than the previous chapters have been, I am somewhat infrequent with updates. It's a habit I'm trying to break, and the only way to do that? Just get on with writing and get 'er done!**

 **Also, about COVID-19: I can safely say that I am not infected and am still stuck at home in quarantine. Perhaps this will motivate me to get more chapters out, or just enjoy the sudden freedoms. Also, what the heck? Hoarding toilet paper? It's a little random, isn't it? I hope that you're safe and not infected, and if you are my prayers are with you. Be safe!**

 **Chapter 9+10, everyone. (does anyone understand the reference? I know it's old)**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Honeymoon**

Neither I nor Camilla got much sleep during the first few nights of our marriage, but I don't think we were complaining much.

The sunlight that managed to penetrate through the heavily-covered windows earned a growl from me as I squinted, displeased with the unwelcome presence of light. The dragon within me voiced its discontent, and I nestled into the figure beside me who let out a murmur, arms wrapping around my waist, arms wrapped around my waist in an iron grip pulling me closer still. The feeling of hair against my nose sent a shudder through me as I desperately tried to contain a sneeze. It was a futile effort though, and I inhaled, then turned away and sneezed. It wasn't very loud, but it might've had the same effect as someone shouting at a funeral. As I swiped at my nose and shook away the still present lull of sleep I glanced around.

The honeymoon suite was located in a tropical resort, accessed only through the Dragon's Gate. I could faintly hear the crashing of the waves outside. The room itself was rather nice, with a pair of doors facing a secluded deck if we wanted to enjoy the sun and ocean breeze from the comfort of our room. The wood-paneled floor was littered with bedsheets and various packages.

As I glanced up at the sleeping face of the beautiful woman I felt the urge to turn away, to follow through years of protocol and instinct. Yet the memories of last night came rushing back, along with the sensations. While Camilla tended to be simple with her displays of affection, those were before the wedding ceremony.

" _Hmm-hmm, you know, Corrin, of the new responsibilities that come with being a husband, let alone_ my _husband? Maybe a little teaching is in order. Don't worry, I promise I'll be gentle~."_

I shuddered at the heat within the quiet voice, feeling the heat rush back through my body, but I figured it wouldn't be pleasant to wake her up, especially after such a long night. I quietly slipped out of her embrace, even if it was the only spot I desired to be in for time and all eternity. The resort boasted dozens of different activities, some of which piqued my interest. All of the sights here were completely foreign to me; I had never felt sand beneath my feet or dipped myself in the ocean.

I located the trunk that held my clothes and retrieved a simple white robe from within, donning it within seconds. Digging further into the trunk revealed a pair of rather short… shorts. Swimtrunks, the merchant called them, eyes roving me up and down with a saucy smirk. Their flirting still continued when I told her that I was engaged and preparing for the honeymoon.

" _So, you lovebirds are headed to the tropics for your honeymoon? I envy the lucky girl who gets that bod of yours all to themselves."_

The teasing wink the merchant sent me was enough to unnerve me, but not on the level of Camilla's hungry gaze. If she were to see me in such revealing clothing I'm not sure how she would react.

Speaking of, I glanced backward at the sound of rustling sheets; my wife groaned as she stretched her arms, allowing me to see a generous amount of skin. Perhaps more than what would be considered appropriate. I didn't bother turning away, and the sight caused a deep rumbling from the back of my throat. When she noticed my continual stare, her mouth curved upwards in a heart-stopping smirk.

"Good morning, _beloved_." The way she emphasized the word "beloved" sent shivers up my spine, the desire to jump back in bed became very tempting. She beckoned to me with a finger, and I, being the dutiful husband, heeded her call. Camilla's giggles sounded angelic as I wrapped my arms around her, pressing my lips to hers. A wave of euphoria surged through me, heightened by the sensation of her fingers dancing along my chest. Being married certainly had lots of perks.

Hating to break apart from her but needing to breathe, I pulled away, panting heavily while she continued to leave kisses along my neck and jawline. Each kiss lingered longer than the last, and as time went on I discovered how adept she was at kissing. Every time her lips pressed against my skin, it earned her a hissed outtake of breath.

As much as I wanted this to progress further, I stopped her with a gentle hand against her face, causing her to pause and gaze and me expectantly.

"I have some plans for us today," I said. Her eyebrow rose.

"Does it have to do with us staying in bed all day and taking advantage of our new relationship with each other?"

"As tempting as that offer is, I'm afraid I have to put it off for later tonight." She pouted, staring at me with pleading eyes and complete with the stuck-out bottom lip. I let out a short laugh, lightly tapping the tip of her nose. I wouldn't fall for her ploys, not today at least.

"I promise that we'll have plenty of time to enjoy our new statuses later. For now, however, I can offer an exception. If you get out of bed quickly and gather your needed clothes, I will allow for a rather _enjoyable_ bath."

The smile on her face was the only answer I needed. She darted out of bed, but not before reaching her arms around my neck and forcibly pressed her mouth against mine, leaving little time for me to breathe or even think as her tongue quickly infiltrated my mouth. Her actions earned her a pleasurable growl from the back of my throat, sinful fantasies invading my mind and attempting to override my intended plans for the day.

When we finally did leave the room, it was with a sense of refreshment and eagerness, bright smiles on our faces.

* * *

The sun beat down on the seaside, making the waves gleam brilliant blue as I rested in the shade. The caretakers of the beach had been generous enough to place umbrellas for every beachgoer who wanted to relax, each one colored differently and sporting a pattern that matched with no other. The towel protected me from the gritty layer of warm sand below, allowing for a relaxing time. And I would relax…

If people would simply quit _staring_.

They weren't even directed at me. The hungry eyes that targeted the resting figure beside me stirred up unpleasant emotions deep within me, emotions that I normally didn't feel or otherwise cared about. Yet the way those men stared at Camilla, with hungry gazes and eyes practically gleaming, made me want my Dragonstone. Those who were daring enough to scowl at me would be surprised with my own defiant glare, a primal growl threatening to emerge from the back of my throat. And despite my fiercest attempts to ward them off they still lingered at the edge of the waterfront, the youngest of them barely an adolescent while I could count one or two men with grey hairs.

The thought of Camilla being confronted by these men sickened me, I thought with a shake of my head. I glanced back at the said woman, who looked as if she hadn't a care in the world. The attire she had been given was both ill-fitting and yet seemed to match her perfectly- she showed as much skin as she could while keeping her modesty intact to a degree, the lilac fabric pressing into her skin as it strained to remain intact.

It was pleasing to the eye, except the only eyes who should behold it was supposed to be mine. None of the other men deserved such a treat.

"Are you all right, dearest?" Seemingly knowing of my turmoil, Camilla propped herself onto her side, turning my head gently with a hand that seemed impossibly soft. Just behind her, I noticed that a few of the men looked rather envious or sent hateful scowls at me.

"Just wondering if it was the smartest choice to wander out in daylight in a place full of strangers. We've just married, after all, and I don't intend on setting my eyes on another. However, there are certain pigs that have escaped their sty and appear to have focused on one of us."

"Pigs? Isn't that a little strong?"

"Not strong enough," I said under my breath. I wouldn't say anything positive until they got on their knees in front of me and begged for mercy, and then booked it without looking back.

"You do know that you can't stop them from staring. And even then, what good would come from banning people from looking at me? I think that the opposite would occur instead of your desired effect," she said. I opened my mouth to refute that, only to realize her reasons were sound and logical. All I could say was, "It would make me feel better."

"Are there any other suggestions you may have?"

"Perhaps a public display of our affection for each other? It will be clear, precise, and the vain hope that any of them might get their filthy hands on you will be reduced to ashes before us."

Camilla straightened up, tossing her hair across her shoulders and kneeling on the towel. Her actions, I noted, grew a great deal of attention from the male populace, heads turning as she rose up like a mermaid from the sea. Could they not see that we were a couple? What did they think we were? Cousins? Siblings? I suppose the latter was partially true, but we were siblings in name alone-

"Hey there, gorgeous!"

My breath stilled as a rather foolish man wandered up, winking to Camilla and completely ignoring me. The muscles on his arms and legs made me feel like a willow tree; flexible, but putting up little to no fight. "You're looking drop-dead beautiful."

If I had my dragonstone on me, his sandy blond hair would've gone up in flames.

"Why thank you," she replied, "you aren't so bad yourself."

The idiot grinned, not even realizing the double-meaning. However, my vindictive pleasure was short-lived; he stepped under our umbrella, just inches away from our towel and went on; "Whaddaya say a pretty dame like yourself gets treated to a drink? On me, of course."

Masking her giggles with the back of her hand, while I internally raged and wanted nothing more than to make a display of his mistakes. I wonder how much damage I could do with the base of the umbrella pole-

"That is awfully kind of you, but I'm afraid that I'm content with staying here."

The man's face gave a slight twist of annoyance at not getting his way. I smirked at him, ready for him to walk away and leave us alone. Unfortunately, he proved to be rather persistent.

"What's the problem, then? Is your brother being a little overbearing? Come on, babe; we can come back here later. I'm much more fun than him!"

She stared at him, completely expressionless before pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm afraid that the rather majestic man beside me is my husband, who unfortunately for you," she pointed at him, his face losing all color as his jaw failed to work and simply hung low, "he has the temper of a dragon. If I were you, I would get out of here as quickly as possible."

The man backpedaled, tripped on his own feet and fell into the sand. Scrambling up to his knees, only to meet our combined glares, convinced him to promptly book it. Excellent. Maybe his sudden departure will persuade the other idiots to back off. And if they didn't I'm sure that I can use other means, preferably ones that dyed the ocean or sand scarlet-

My dark musings were broken as a hand rested on my thigh. My eyes zeroed in on it, then on the person whom it belonged to.

"You were growling," she said. "While that may be appropriate for some wild beasts, I'm afraid you aren't classified as an animal, despite your other form."

I blinked, then became acutely aware of the sudden soreness in my throat. I sighed before falling back against the towel, finding small comfort as she tucked herself into my side, using my arm as a pillow. "Have I… always been so selfish?" I found myself asking.

"Not entirely, I think," Camilla said, and from the hesitance in her words, she must've been carefully deciding how to reply. "It seems to have cropped up in recent months, and it's mostly centered on me."

She looked up when my head rose, only to chuckle at the look on my face. "It's nothing to fret over, dear. I find it rather endearing to be perfectly honest with you. So many men wish to have precious seconds to talk with me, but there's only one who deserves a full audience."

"Even if it makes me seem greedy to some people?"

"You always have fretted over the image you project to others. It was one of those traits I found most endearing," she giggled. Hearing such a divine sound immediately soothed my antsy nerves, and I felt myself relax against her. Feeling the released tension, she reached over to take my hand, laying them both against my chest as she started to play with the gold band on my finger.

"I suppose I am acting irrationally."

"No one has ever lived a life without some degree of irrational behavior. And before you attempt to apologize there is no need for one."

My open mouth abruptly closed. Her keen knowledge of my upcoming apologies was rather unnerving; I suppose I had a tendency to excessively apologize. In my head, it was always better to apologize for something that may have happened rather than let a grudge fester and grow.

An apology, then, was not what I needed to make up to her. I needed something that would be meaningful to her.

"Would you be irritated if I suddenly changed the schedule?"

I felt her shift, then turned my head to meet her face. Eyes narrowed with intrigue, her mouth curving up.

"A sudden change? What did you have in mind?"

I didn't say anything, opting to let my expressions do the job. I rolled onto her lap, covering her mouth with my own. The sudden squeak of surprise that she earned a pleasurable growl from the back of my throat, yet I did not relent. Gripping her back as she wrapped her arms around my torso, she let out a delighted murmur when I nibbled her lower lip, opening her mouth to let my tongue explore. I relished the way her fingernails bit into my skin, not enough to draw blood but enough to leave a mark.

I broke away, the grin on my face absolutely feral as I recognized the same intensity burning in her eyes. Her finger trailed down the front of my chest, leaving the subtle message of desire and passion in their wake, deep beneath my skin.

"We can come here tonight," I said in a low and husky voice, "enjoy the sunset between the two of us. In the meantime, I propose we return to our room and… what was it you said? 'Take advantage of our new positions with each other?' "

Her chuckle was all I needed to hear.

* * *

 **A/N: I won't write any smut or lemon, but I kinda want to approach the border without being explicit or terribly dirty. Anyway, chapter 21 is here, and I hope that you enjoyed it from the confines of your home.**

 **I hope that all of you are safe in these times, washing your hands and keeping yourselves clean. This whole debacle is something I couldn't predict, nor would I expect to be experiencing. Best wishes to all of you, and thank you SquidbaggerOfWoomyNygeness for beta-reading this and offering your advice, up next: fighting together (NOT arguing, I mean more alongside each other in battle. Arguing will come later, and I do not look forward to it).**

 **Thank you for reading; if you enjoyed this, how about leaving a like and/or follow, maybe check out my other works? If you didn't like it, please tell me what I can do better. Reviews are always appreciated; from constructive criticism to expressing simple appreciation.**

 **Write on!**


End file.
